Finally Finding Forever
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Modern A/U John Bates is an international acting sensation who has just bought a vacation home in St. Andrews. Anna Smith is a grad student at St. Andrews University. When John hires Anna as his house sitter will the two of them finally find forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic. It is a total A/U mashup of Downton, details from the actors public lives, and my own dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I have teenagers so I don't own anything. **

Anna trotted down the steps of the university library throwing her briefcase, which contained her computer, over her shoulder. Although she was worried about being late for her appointment, she took a moment to stop and appreciate the view before her. She still couldn't believe she was here in St. Andrews getting her Masters degree in the History of Mathematics. She was getting a chance (at the ripe old age of 32) to fulfill a dream she had held close to her heart since halfway through her college days in Santa Barbara. Her relationship with St. Andrews had been going on for much longer than that. She had come to the 'birthplace of golf' several times throughout her life with her uncle, who was a professional golfer. She always loved it here and when she found out in a random internet search that the University of St. Andrews held the world's largest and best collection of math history books, she knew it was her destiny to come here to study.

She had been here since the beginning of the summer, having quit her job as a math teacher in California. It was a big risk, but so far it had met or exceeded her every expectation. Although Anna was a little older than most of the students in her program, she had already made several friends, the closest being Joseph and Gwen. She felt that she and Gwen shared one of those rare friendships that would last a lifetime. She hoped so anyway.

Anna glanced at her watch and continued on down the steps. The pub where her meeting was to be held wasn't far, but she didn't feel it would make a good impression to be late. Her favorite professor Dr. Carson had arranged for her to meet a man who had just bought a vacation home in St. Andrews and was looking for someone responsible to live in the house as a caretaker/house sitter while he was in London working. Anna had mentioned to Dr. Carson that she felt a little old to be living in the dorms and he had asked her if she were interested in meeting the man. Apparently, he was the son of Dr. Carson's wife's cousin or something.

Anna swung open the door to the pub and stood in the doorway for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dim light in the dining room. As it was mid afternoon, the pub was fairly empty and it only took a minute for her to recognize the smiling face of Dr. Carson as he waved her over to a table where he was sitting alone sipping on a pint of lager. There was another half drunk glass sitting in front of the second chair which Anna surmised must belong to the homeowner.

"I hope I'm not too terribly late, Dr. Carson." Anna apologized as she sat in a third chair. "He hasn't already left has he? I sort of lost track of time as my paper is going really well."

"I'm delighted to hear it." the professor replied in his deep, rumbly voice. Many students at the university were frightened by Dr. Carson and his gruff manner, but Anna had seen through the act immediately and the pair of them, professor and student, were quite fond of each other. "And you're not too late. The day two Scotsmen can't sit for more than a couple of pints between them is the day I move to Ireland. John has only gone to the "gents".

With that, Anna saw him look up and felt a presence engulfing the chair beside her. She turned to smile at the gentleman and shake his hand but as she recognized him she froze. This was John Bates, _**JOHN fricken BATES**_! The star of "Life at Highclere", one of the most popular television shows in the world. Not only was he one of the stars, but Anna knew he was one of the shows major heartthrobs as well. He had taken the world by storm due to the fact that he was a rather unlikely sex symbol, being well into his forties. And as Anna recalled, he was touted as one of the world's most eligible bachelors. Surely this could not be Dr. Carson's cousin, the man she was supposed to be potentially house sitting for?

"Um, hello?" Mr. Bates had a rather amused smile on his face as he addressed Anna for the first time. "Are you alright Miss Smith?"

"Yes, of course, I'm fine. It's just, you're...do you know who you _**are**_?" She turned to Dr. Carson and exclaimed, "Do you know who he _**is**_?"

Now Mr. Bates was chuckling outright his eyes twinkling with merriment, "Well, I suppose I could consult my driver's license, but I'm pretty sure I know who I am. I haven't had _**that**_ much beer yet!"

Anna turned again to Dr. Carson, her look shooting daggers at him, "Do you know who he _**is**_?" she repeated.

"Miss Smith, I am quite aware of who Mr. Bates is. He is indeed my wife's cousin's boy. What I _**am not**_ well acquainted with is who _**you**_ are at the moment. This is not any Anna Smith _**I've**_ ever met. Perhaps you are not the right person for this job after all. I'm actually a bit embarrassed. I had thought you would be more calm when meeting a celebrity, seeing as you have been raised by one yourself."

"Come on Charlie," Mr. Bates defended Anna, "It's not as though we gave her any warning. I assure you, I don't find her behavior embarrassing. I find it charming." He looked at Anna and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Miss Smith, but I really couldn't let people know it was me advertising for a house sitter until I was ready to meet them in person. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course, Mr. Bates, of course. I apologize, it's just... I never dreamed… I mean, you _**are**_ quite famous." Anna blushed and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"I am." He stated it clearly as he turned his glass around in his hands once or twice. He didn't sound as if he were bragging but he didn't sound like he was embarrassed about it either. It was just a fact. "Is that going to be a problem for you? I'm anxious for this to work out, you see. Charlie has given you the very highest of recommendations. " He paused and then said, "I tell you what, let's start over now that you are feeling more comfortable. I'll start, I'm John Bates" he extended his hand toward Anna, "it's nice to meet you Miss Smith. May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll get Anna her drink," Charlie replied, "that way the two of you can get acquainted. What would you like?"

"A sparkling water would be wonderful, thank you Dr. Carson." she turned toward Bates and took his hand, "I'm Anna Smith, nice to meet you as well, Mr. Bates." she was relieved to find that she was beginning to sound and act like a normal person again.

"Please, call me John."

"Of course, Mr. Bates, and I'm Anna" John chuckled again at her refusal to use his Christian name but he decided to ignore it. Sometimes it took people a little time to get used to the fact that he was a person like everyone else.

"Well Anna, shall we talk about the house and why Charlie assured me you are the woman for the job?"

"Yes actually, I'm quite curious about that."

"Well, let's see," his manner became more serious. Still friendly, but much more business like. "First of all, you are a bit….hmm, how do I say this...more mature than the average grad student? Charlie assures me that you are a serious young woman, not given to wild behavior or partying."

"Ug, that makes me sound quite boring" Anna giggled.

It was the first time John had seen Anna genuinely smile and he found it utterly charming. It lit up the whole pub in fact. She was quite a lovely woman, much too young for John, but still he couldn't help but notice her natural beauty.

"No, no, not at all Miss Smith. I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'm sure you have lots of fun and do many interesting things. It's just that they aren't the type of things that could ruin a house, my house in particular." He smiled and continued, "All I meant was that Charlie says you have a good head on your shoulders and you are quite serious about your studies. In addition, he seems to think that you understand a little about fame and its necessary restraints. Whoever becomes my caretaker will have to guard my privacy quite closely. Charlie assures me you are completely trustworthy."

"Yes, Miss Smith is completely trustworthy, John." Dr. Carson set Anna's drink in front of her and placed another pint in front of his 'cousin' but he didn't return to his seat, "In fact, if I wasn't sure I could trust Anna, I wouldn't have brought her here to meet you."

"I'm sure, Charlie, and thank you for your concern." John smiled looking up at the older man.

"Anyway" Dr. Carson continued, "I think I will leave you two to get to know each other and work out any possible details. Please let me know if I can be of any further service to either of you."

"You could give me a few days extension on my paper!" Anna joked.

He used his very gruffest professor voice to reply, "Very funny, Miss Smith, but no."

"Give my regards to Cousin Elsie, Charlie." John shook hands.

"I shall, and be sure to tell your mother we both said 'Hello."

Both Anna and John watched as Dr. Carson left the pub. When the door had completely shut John turned to Anna, raised his glass and said, "Alone at last."


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Dr. Carson had gone and they were alone John picked up the previous thread of conversation. "Charlie mentioned to me that you had had prior experience with dealing with famous people, how is that?"

"Oh, my uncle is a fairly famous professional golfer. His name is Jack Thompson. Have you heard of him?"

Now it was John's turn to be surprised. "Your uncle is Jack Thompson? He's more than 'fairly famous'. He's the best golfer _**in history.**_ He is absolutely worshipped in St. Andrews. If I'm not mistaken, Scotland printed money with his picture on it. Are you talking about _**that**_ Jack Thompson?"

Anna looked down at the table before she replied, "Yes, that's my uncle. Although he is really more like my father. My parents both died in a car accident when I was a little girl. Since he was my mother's brother, he and my Aunt Susan took me in and raised me. I came to St. Andrews quite often while growing up and I've always loved it. That's how I ended up here."

"Jack Thompson, Christ!" John ran a hand through his hair, "Pardon my language, but I'm not nearly as famous in Scotland as your uncle is. In England or Ireland either for that matter. How could you have possibly been flustered by meeting _**me**_?"

"Listen, Mr. Bates"

"John," he gently reminded her before letting her continue.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. My aunt and uncle are very down to earth people. They have stayed very close to their mid-western United States roots. I was raised quite normally in California. I went to public school, never had a pony, didn't get a car at 16, had a job every summer. Most professional golfers are of a similar bent, quite normal. I haven't really met many famous people who aren't golfers so to me, yes, you were quite a shock."

"Still, I'm sure that your uncle has to be careful of his privacy and maintain boundaries with the public. And you've had experience with that sort of thing. Quite frankly, it _**does**_ make you perfect for the job. Let me give you some of the details and then you can decide whether or not you are interested." He noticed she had finished her drink and offered to go and get her another.

"That's very kind, thank you." As he walked over to the bar Anna grabbed her phone and shot off a text to Gwen. "**You will NOT believe who the homeowner is. Can't wait to see you**."

"So, " John said upon returning with the drinks, "I just bought a house about 3 or 4 blocks from here. It's not very big. It has two bedrooms with a bath in between and then a master suite upstairs. Downstairs is a laundry room, kitchen, and sitting room with a fireplace. That's it, very 'down to earth' as you said. Oh, and it's really close to the beach and golf course. Do you like the beach, Anna?" She had always liked his voice on the telly, but she thought it was much nicer in person. She was starting to like the way he said her name.

"I do." She answered. "I love water of any kind actually, lakes, rivers, the ocean, you name it. One of my great goals in life is to buy a speed boat someday. The ocean is one of the reasons I love St. Andrews so much." She hesitated before going on, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all. The whole point of this meeting was to get acquainted with one another. Fire away."

"What made you buy a home in St. Andrews? Why not Italy or France or Greece?"

"I'm far too English to ever buy a home in France." he laughed and she laughed with him. "Actually, I spent quite a bit of time in Scotland as a boy. My mother is Scottish and we used to visit family on our summer holidays. I've always loved the wildness of it. When I started looking for a home I wanted something in a small town, near the ocean. And as I've said, privacy is a high priority for me. Charlie and Elsie suggested I look around here and it seemed like a good idea. If the citizens of St. Andrews can share their town with the Prince of Wales for several years then I certainly shouldn't be a problem."

"Not feeling as famous as the Prince of Wales then?" Anna teased. She didn't know why but she already, felt very comfortable with this man she had only met a few minutes ago. The conversation was flowing easily. Maybe this would work out in spite of the horrible first impression she must have made.

"The Prince of Wales?! I don't even feel as famous as your uncle!" John chuckled again, "In fact, this whole afternoon has been quite a blow to my poor ego. I think I better go find someone to ask for my autograph before I pass out." John's smile spread across his whole face and lit up his hazel eyes. Anna was reminded of why women all over the world loved this man. She had to admit that he was very handsome and completely charming. This whole situation was surreal. Was she really going to be living in this man's house?

John took a last drink of his Guinness and asked, "Would you like to walk over and see the place? I haven't moved in yet so there isn't really any furniture to speak of but we can go look around if you'd like."

Anna's eyes sparkled with devilment as she answered, "I'd love to, but first you better give me your autograph. I don't want you to faint away before we get there."

"Ah, I do believe you've saved me, Miss Smith."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, or left reviews. I truly appreciate it. I forgot to say before that I'm not British, so if I get something wrong just attribute it to the A/Uness of my story.**

**Same disclaimer as before. Nothing here is mine or intended to profit me anything but fun.**

They continued to chat amiably as they walked the short distance to the house. When they arrived, John pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped aside and allowed Anna to enter before him.

"What a gentleman." She said.

"Well, I try. I'll have to remember to have you tell my mother. She worries, you know."

"She seems to have done a good enough job with you. Will you show me around?"

"Yes, of course." John extended his arm to sweep across the room they were standing in, "This is the sitting room, or parlour, or...what do you call it in America?"

"The living room, although I don't know why. It was the one room in the house we were hardly ever allowed into. We only used it when we had company." Anna chuckled.

"Well that won't be the case here. I plan on spending the bulk of my time right here in front of the fireplace. Or else in the kitchen. I like the cozy rooms, especially up here in Scotland where the weather can be so dodgy. In the winter or the summer."

"True, I believe the coldest I've ever been in life was in the summer in Scotland." Anna smiled again and John was struck by how utterly charming this woman was. He hoped he had found his house sitter, and maybe a friend as well.

"Let's just go through to the kitchen, shall we?" He walked her passed an empty space on the other side of the door saying, "I plan to have a table over here for breakfast and dinner. And through here is the kitchen. Hopefully, I'll keep it clean enough to be able to leave the pass through shutters open, but we'll see." He turned to her with an unmistakable look of pride as they entered the brightly lit kitchen, "It's not very big, but it has all the modern conveniences."

"Yes, it's lovely." Anna did quite like the parts of the house she had seen so far and it was infinitely better than the tiny dorm room she was currently living in. She loved being back in school but it didn't make her 20 years old again by any means, it only took a noisy Friday or Saturday night to remind her of how much older she was than most of the other students.

"And back here," John continued, opening the back door to the kitchen, "is a good sized yard. I plan to get a grille and some nice furniture for those rare sunny days. It will be perfect for Beauty, she's my Labrador. I didn't think to ask, do you like dogs?"

"I do, I had 3 at home before I moved here. I miss them very much." Anna seemed a little sad as she said it.

"Well you should get one. I mean, if you decide to live here you can get one if you want. I won't mind. Although I'm not sure what you would do with it when I come up. Do you have a place to stay for when I'm visiting? That's one of the downsides to this job I'm afraid. But the upside is I'm not free all that often. Work keeps me in London most of the time. And I'm scheduled to go off to Spain to film a movie soon."

"I think I can stay with my friend Gwen while you're here. She has a small flat near the university and I'm sure she won't mind me as a guest from time to time."

" I really do hope you decide to take the job. You seem perfect." He smiled that world famous smile again as he stepped back into the house. "Shall we go and see the upstairs?"

Anna followed him through the sitting room again and John pointed down a narrow hallway between the kitchen wall the the fireplace, "Down here is the loo and the laundry. I guess that will be quite a bit more convenient than the dorms? I won't even make you leave any coins." He looked back at Anna and grinned again. It was obvious he was very house proud and she felt she might just have been the first person he had gotten to show it to.

For her part, Anna couldn't believe how comfortable Mr. Bates (she still couldn't bring herself to think of him as 'John') was making her feel in the house. He actually seemed to be a very nice man, eager for her to like the house and want to take the job as caretaker. She decided to tease him a little bit. "I assume you mean coins for the laundry? They don't make us pay to use the loo."

"What?" he furrowed his brow, "Oh, very funny Miss Smith. Well, I won't make you leave coins for either one, so you still come out ahead." He continued talking as he walked up the stairs.

"So here we have the upstairs. The master suite is at the end of the hall. That will be my room, obviously, and it has it's own full bath, so we won't have to share." A look of shock crossed John's face as he realized what he had just said. Anna put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Oh God, I can't believe I've just said that. So much for you telling my mum what a gentleman I am. Of course we wouldn't be sharing a bathroom, we won't even be here at the same time. Although I'm sure you're a perfectly lovely person to share a bathroom with, if we had to share, which of course we don't. Oh God."

Anna couldn't help herself, she was well and truly laughing now. "Maybe it would be best if you showed me where my room will be. For, you know, when you're not here, and we're not sharing a bathroom?" Her eyes were sparkling and John realized that Anna was teasing him again.

"Yes, well" he cleared his throat, "one of the rooms is along this side with the other bathroom just here" John flipped on the light so that Anna could look into the guest bath, it had a shower but no tub and was painted a rather awful olive green color. "You can have it painted any color you want. I'm sure whatever you pick will be better than this."

"Oh really? That's a shame, I like this color." Anna said it with as much of a serious look as she could muster.

"Do you? Oh well, I didn't mean anything by that comment. Of course you can leave it the same if you want."

"I'm kidding Mr. Bates, its hideous." Anna chuckled again. "You're making this too easy!"

She may not be comfortable calling him John yet, but she had no problem capitalizing on his discomfort. He decided he would have to stay on his toes around this young lady. 

"Is this how you behave at all of your job interviews, Miss Smith?" John answered with mock indignity.

"No, of course, you're right. I'm behaving dreadfully. I apologize, it's just that you've made me feel so comfortable. I'm afraid I'm treating you as I would one of my brothers."

"It's fine." He smiled to reassure her. "You can't be an actor without a pretty thick skin. And I'm glad you feel comfortable. We'll have to get along if you take the job, whether or not we share a bathroom." He winked at her and thought, '_There, maybe now she won't think I'm such a pushover._' "So you have brothers. I assumed when you said that your parents had died when you were young that you were an only child."

"You're right, I am an only child, but my aunt and uncle have four children of their own. All boys, two older and two younger than I am. I call them my brothers because it's much easier than explaining my whole situation to people all the time."

John hoped he had not overstepped by asking her the question, but Anna seemed fine so he continued, "So you were raised as the only girl in a house with four boys hey? No wonder you can hold your own in the teasing department."

"Yes, it was definitely a survival skill. I can hold my own in tree climbing and fist fighting as well"

"Good to know." John shook his head and continued down the hall.

"What about you, Mr. Bates? I know you have a mother, do you have a father? Or any siblings? Of course you don't have to tell me, if that's part of your privacy I completely understand."

"No, I don't mind sharing things with you, I just don't want to end up reading about the things I share in the tabloids. But if Charlie trusts you, I'm sure I can."

"I promise, and thank you." She blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Think nothing of it." he stopped walking, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So if you've read anything about me in the papers or magazines I'm sure you know that my father died suddenly when I was 17."

"Oh yes, I do remember that now. I'm sorry."

"No worries. Lesser known is the fact that I do have one sibling. A younger brother named David. My brother is married and they have two children so I have a niece and nephew, one each. They all still live near my mum in the town I grew up in."

"Do you see them often?"

"As often as I can, not as often as I should." It seemed they had temporarily run out of things to say and they both stood quietly in the hallway wishing that they saw their families on a more regular basis.

Finally, Anna broke the silence, "My room?"

"Oh, yeah. Well there's one on either side of the hall. You can have your pick. In fact, I haven't bought any furniture for your room yet. Do you have your own or would you like me to give a stipend to buy something?" He opened the door to the first room and kept talking, " I thought we could share the other room as an office. Your desk on one side and mine on the other. I assume you need a desk and a place to study if you're getting your masters degree?"

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Bates. I can't help feeling you're being far too generous. I can choose the bathroom paint. I can choose which room. I get to choose my own furniture. I get to have a desk in your office. I haven't even said whether I want the job or not."

"That's true, but I hope you do. I just have a feeling you're the right person." He paused then, but he didn't know why, "For the job I mean." He looked directly into Anna's eyes and said, "I'll actually be quite disappointed if you say no."

"I think I'd be a fool to say no." She smiled at him again and he immediately felt a stirring of happiness somewhere deep inside. He didn't know why, but this woman just made him smile.

"I haven't told you the pay yet" He responded to Anna's smile with one of his own as he partially opened the door to the only room Anna had yet to see.

"I don't think I should accept any pay. In fact, I think I should be paying you rent."

"Nonsense, I didn't buy the house as a rental property, I bought it as a home. And there will be plenty of responsibilities with the job. You'll have to supervise the gardner and painters and any repairmen that end up being needed. I'm bound to get mail, so you'll have to sort through it and decide what to send to me in London and what to deal with yourself. You'll have to guard my privacy, deflect any tabloid people who manage to hunt this place down. It's a big responsibility. Add to that the fact that you'll have to pack up and go to your friend's flat whenever I decide I want to come up for a visit. I think you'll earn your pay."

They entered the last room and John stepped aside. "If I were you, I would choose this room. As you can see, you actually have a view of the sea from the window, and the light here is wonderful."

Anna was charmed by the room and she was charmed by John Bates. Her mind was made up. "Mr. Bates," she said, throwing out her hand for him to shake, "I think we have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter doesn't add much to the story but I (unlike Uncle Julian) like to put in little nothing scenes so that we don't miss them. From now on I won't be posting as often, but I thought these first four chapters went together nicely, so there you go.**

Anna didn't bother to go home, she went straight to Gwen's flat. When she arrived she hurried up the steps and leaned on the bell ringing it several times in succession.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." she heard her friend yell from inside. "My goodness Anna, what's the rush?"

"Gwen, you're not going to believe who the house belongs to!" Anna burst past her friend and flopped down on the couch in the sitting room.

Gwen chuckled at Anna's excitement as she joined her on the sofa. It was probably some hunky professor from the university but she guessed the most ludicrous thing she could think of just to tease Anna, "I don't know… Ewan McGregor?"

"No, but you're close." Anna was actually bouncing up and down on the couch. She had always liked "Life at Highclere" but Gwen was obsessed with it. Not only that, but Nigel Danby, the character that John Bates played, was her best friend's favorite.

"Are you ready?" Anna's eyes sparkled as she asked, "You won't even believe me."

"Who could possibly be close to Ewan McGregor?" Gwen looked at her friend skeptically.

"John Bates..._**John 'fricken' Bates**_! Can you believe it?!"

"Don't be daft Anna. What would John Bates be doing buying a house in St. Andrews? At least Ewan McGregor is Scottish."

"And John Bates is half Scottish and bought a house here as a vacation home. I knew you wouldn't believe me so I asked him for a picture." She whipped out her phone and brought up the photo of her and John that she had asked for to show her friend. He had laughed at her but agreed as long as Anna promised not to put the picture on the internet, which of course she had. "Here look," she practically shoved the phone into Gwen's face.

"Calm down," Gwen said, pushing Anna's hand back a little so that she could actually see the picture. She stared at it for a moment, saying nothing. It was indeed a picture of Anna standing inside an empty house with John Bates. He had his arm around her and they were both smiling. Gwen would know his smile anywhere, it was one of the things he was most famous for. "Oh my God, Anna. That _**is **_John Bates."

"Told you, and I've brought something for you too." Her smile was very self-satisfied now and she began digging in her purse for something. She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Gwen. She enjoyed watching Gwen's eyes get as big as saucers as she read the autograph Anna had gotten her, **To Gwen, thanks for watching 'Highclere'. I look forward to meeting you soon. John Bates.**

Gwen looked up at Anna and said, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You met John 'fricken' Bates!" now they were both bouncing.

"Not only did I meet him, he was really nice and I'm taking the job. I'm going to be living in his house."

"Anna, I can't believe it, you're going to be living with John Bates." Gwen was laughing like a mad woman.

"Well, not exactly 'living' with him. Let's not get carried away. But I will be working for him. But Gwen, as exciting as this is, you must promise not to tell anyone. Not a soul. Promise? Mr. Bates is a very private person and one of the things he's most concerned about is keeping a low profile."

"Yes of course, my lips are sealed." Gwen made a motion of crossing her heart. "Did he really say I could meet him sometime? Wait don't tell me. Not until we each have a pint of ice cream in our possession. Then I want to hear everything, absolutely everything, do you understand?"

Gwen shot off to the kitchen to get the ice cream and left Anna on the couch shaking her head and laughing.

About a week later, John and Robert were watching a football match in their favorite pub deciding to spend an evening together before John went off to Spain for several weeks. Since neither man had a particularly favorite team in the match, they were not paying much attention to the telly.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how did the search for a house sitter go when you were up in St. Andrews last week?" Robert asked his friend. Since the moment they met on the set the two actors had become close friends. Almost as close as the characters they played, who had supposedly known each other for years and even been through a war together.

"Extremely well actually. I told you my mother's cousin had a candidate in mind?"

"Mhm, was she good. Did you like her?"

"She's great. We hit it off right away. Charlie assures me she's very responsible and you'll never guess who her uncle is."

"I've no idea." Robert made a face in his friends direction, " How would I know who her uncle is?" He was beginning to wonder if his friend had had too much to drink. Why would he know anything about this woman he had never met?

"She was raised by her Uncle Jack when her parents died. Her Uncle Jack is Jack Thompson." He said it casually, but he knew it would impress Robert, who was mad about golf.

"Jack Thompson? **THE** Jack Thompson? The golfing _**legend**_, Jack Thompson?" Robert sputtered with his drink.

"The very same," John handed over a napkin, "I think that's one of the reasons Charlie thought she would do well. She understands the whole celebrity thing."

"Sorry mate, but **you're** a celebrity. Jack Thompson is a **god**. We aren't even in his league. Have you ever had your face printed on money? I know I haven't." 

John chuckled, "That's what **I **said. I couldn't believe she was flustered when she met me, knowing who her uncle is. But I think it's good. I'm sure she understands the whole privacy piece of the job. And she's a little older than most students. She's in her late 20s or early 30s I think, so she's actually at uni to study, not just party and carouse."

"Partying and carousing are the best part of uni as I recall." Robert responded, "Not that I recall all that much, I was an excellent 'carouser' in my day."

"What do you mean 'in your day'? You still are." John laughed. "But speaking of carousing, I can not. I have to get home and finish packing, and Beauty will be hungry by now. You can pay the tab as my going away present." He patted his friend on the back as he stood up and put on his jacket.

"Right, very tricky, Bates. Listen, text me when you get to Spain, otherwise Cora will pester me for days to find out if you arrived safely. She worries about you." Cora was Robert's wife and she was very fond of John, insisting that he be included in Crawley family activities as often as possible.

"Cora worries about me?" John said with some surprise, " Why? I'm a big boy."

"I know, I know. I've asked her the same thing and she keeps telling me that she'll continue to worry until you have a wife of your own to worry instead." Robert shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh god, she could be worrying about me for quite some time then."

"Exactly, so just be sure you text, all right Mate?"

"Will do. See you soon." And with a final wave, John was off down the street on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so I confess that it was me who was surfing the net and found out the University of St. Andrews has the world's best collection of math history books. I don't know if you can get a masters in Math History, but I wish you could (yes, I am that geeky).**

John shifted in the driver's seat of his Range Rover and patted Beauty's head, which was resting on his knee. "It won't be long now girl, we're almost home. And I know Anna will have left some food for you."

John and Beauty were making their third or fourth trip to the house in St. Andrews since John had returned from Spain. The furniture was all in, what painting there was had been finished and the place looked wonderful, if he did say so himself. Anna always did a wonderful job of having it in immaculate shape for him when he arrived. They hadn't spoken much since the day they walked through the house together, but John had received many texts and pictures from Anna as the house was taking shape. She did a good job of keeping him up to date. All in all he felt their arrangement was working out quite well.

He parked in the drive and let Beauty into the yard through the side gate. Then he retrieved his bags and made his way to the front door. He entered the house and went straight to the kitchen, wanting to know what Anna had left for him this time.

He wasn't disappointed. There on the small table in what John jokingly called the 'dining room' he saw a vase of flowers with a note from Anna stuck underneath. **The milk, eggs and bread are in the fridge as usual. Beauty's food and water bowls are full. Coffee maker is all set for tomorrow morning and I had some extra time today so I made scones. Enjoy! Anna**

John smiled at Anna's kindness. Since the very first evening of his first trip, Anna had not only left the house spotless, but had left him enough supplies in the kitchen to get him through breakfast the next morning, explaining that she didn't know if the market would still be open when he arrived and she didn't want him going hungry. He found himself looking forward to the things she left, including her cheery notes.

He stretched his back muscles and kicked off his shoes before letting Beauty in through the back door. "Now you leave those shoes alone, Beauty, Anna left you your food right there." He teased the dog, pointing to the kibble Anna had left. He took the shoes to the other room and put them down by his luggage. As he walked past the couch he noticed a laptop sitting on the coffee table. _Probably Anna's _he thought _I hope she doesn't really need it. I can take it by Gwen's for her tonight when I take Beauty for her walk._

He returned to the kitchen and began rummaging in the cupboards for a couple of pots. "Let's see if I can find anything for my own dinner. I see you didn't leave me any of yours." He patted the dog on the head and was rewarded with a madly wagging tail.

A few minutes had passed and John was heating a jar of pasta sauce and boiling some spaghetti he had found in the pantry when he heard a knock at the door. Beauty began to bark furiously "Who could that be, hey Girl?" he said to the dog as he ushered her back into the yard. He made his way to the front door and opened it to find Anna on the other side.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Bates, but I'm afraid I left my laptop here and I need it for class tomorrow. I was hoping I could get it and be gone before you got here but I guess I'm late."

"No worries, I made good time today. The traffic from London was really light." John heard the kettle whistling from the kitchen, "Come on through. I've just put the kettle on for some tea."

"Oh no. I wouldn't dream of intruding on your privacy." Anna said, shuffling her feet..

"Well, come in or don't, it's up to you, but I have to pop into the kitchen." and with that, John was gone. Anna felt silly standing on the stoop, especially with the air being so chilly, so she stepped inside just far enough so that she could close the door behind her.

John came out of the kitchen and said, "Oh good, you decided to come in. Would you like a cup of tea? It's fresh, as you've just heard."

"I couldn't, I only came to get my computer. I'll be gone in a moment." Anna said quickly.

"You don't have to leave on my account. I'd love the company actually. I'm making some pasta. You could stay for dinner if you haven't already eaten." he smiled reassuringly, trying to make her feel less self conscious.

Anna persisted in her arguments, "I wouldn't feel right eating your dinner, Mr. Bates."

"Well, technically, Miss Smith, it's your dinner. I stole both the pasta and the sauce out of the cupboards I'm afraid. I was going to replace them tomorrow, but you caught me." he chuckled at himself and the piece of hair he could never manage to tame fell over his eyes as he did so.

At this point Anna felt it would be rude to continue saying no, so she finally agreed to stay and sat down at the table rather uncomfortably. John smiled happily, got two mugs and placed them on the table. He brought over the teapot and poured a cup for himself and Anna.

"It's Earl Grey, I hope that's all right?"

"That's my favorite, actually." Anna smiled and tried to relax.

"Really? Mine too. I guess that's why there's always some on the shelf. Milk? Sugar?" John offered it to Anna before taking any himself.

"Oh no, I drink it black."

"Black?!" John sounded surprised, "That's not very British of you."

"Well I am an American." Anna replied. Now that she was talking to him she remembered how comfortable John always made her feel. Almost like she were doing him a favor instead of the other way around.

"I'm glad you decided to stay. The first night here can always be a little lonely. It's so quiet after the noise and rush of London."

"I thought that's what you got this place for. As a way to get away from London." Anna asked, sipping her tea.

"I did, I did, it's just that eating all alone after the long drive can be a little depressing. I'm a brooder, I brood." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Anna smiled.

Just then there was a howling from the back yard and John stood. "That's my Beauty. Do you mind if I let her in? She's very well behaved."

"Not at all. I loved dogs and I'd love to meet her."

John went to the kitchen and opened the back door. Before Anna knew what was happening a fairly large yellow lab was running toward her chair and prancing in front of her demanding attention which Anna was happy to provide.

"See how well behaved she is?" John chuckled before saying, "Beauty, leave Anna alone. She doesn't want you to slobber all over her while she's having her tea." He smiled at Anna, " I think she likes you."

"Well they say dogs can tell if you're a dog person, and I'm certainly a dog person."

"I do need to thank you for all the supplies and flowers and notes you've been leaving me. They cheer me up a lot. It adds a homey touch." John was enjoying watching Anna play with the dog and it crossed his mind again how lovely she was. Just then the timer went off and John returned to the kitchen, Beauty happily trailing after him.

"Pasta's ready," he called out to Anna. "Would you mind setting the table while I mix the noodles and sauce. I know you know where everything is."

As Anna entered the kitchen John looked over his shoulder and said, "Would you like some wine to go with dinner? I think I'll have a glass. I am on vacation after all. I noticed that you haven't touched any of the bottles in the cabinet. Feel free to have one now and then, just don't go crazy." He stopped and looked at her, "Although now I mention it, you don't strike me as someone who really goes crazy."

"You might be surprised, Mr. Bates." Anna couldn't imagine why she had just said such a thing, but he had a way of always making her sound so boring. She was sure he didn't mean it that way, he probably just meant that she was responsible, but really it irritated her just a bit.

John was intrigued by Anna's answer and said, "Maybe I would, Miss Smith, maybe I would."

Anna was shocked to feel a stirring in the pit of her stomach at John's reply.

John began to pour the wine, "Now, there's only one complaint I have about our arrangement so far."

Anna interrupted him , "Oh I know, I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to leave the computer here. I promise I will be more careful in future."

"No, no" John waved her comment off, "I was going to say that I really want you to stop calling my Mr. Bates. Could you **TRY** to call me John? Please?"

"Yes, I'll try, Mr….John."

"There, now was that so hard, _**Anna**_?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was, but I suppose I'll get used to it."

They returned to the table and settled in to eat. It was quiet for the first few minutes, but John felt it was a companionable silence. Although he was perfectly comfortable, he didn't want Anna to feel awkward so he decided to restart the conversation.

"Ok, here's something even more difficult than calling me John," he smiled warmly, "Charlie tells me you were a maths teacher back in California. What made you decide to leave that life behind and be a full time student in Scotland? Of course you can tell me to sod off if you want. You don't have to tell me anything, it's just that I'd like to get to know you better."

"That's kind of you to say, better pour yourself some more wine though. It's a long, pathetic story." Anna's manner was very self deprecating and John doubted her story was either long or pathetic. He refilled both their glasses as Anna began.

"The problem was, it wasn't really much of a life to leave behind. I know most people go through a mid-life crisis sometime in their 40s, but I seem to be going through mine at 32."

_Ah, she's 32 _John noted _I thought that was about right._

"I'd been at the same job since I was 24 and I went through a rather unexpected break up several months ago…"

"I'm sorry," John interrupted before she could continue.

"I told you it was pathetic, are you sure you want me to go on?" Anna asked with a chuckle.

"If you want to." John's voice was quiet and his eyes were kind.

"Oh what the heck." Anna sighed, "I might as well trust you with some of my secrets, seeing as how you've trusted me with so many of yours."

"It's hard to imagine a woman like you has too many secrets." Now he was smiling in the way that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and Anna briefly thought, _Too bad Gwen isn't here to see this!_

"Anyway,Anna, please continue."

"Well," Anna went on, "As you can imagine, I came to St. Andrews often in my life. It was always the one trip my uncle and I came on alone each year, just the two of us, so it holds lots of happy memories for me. One day after my breakup, I was sitting at school grading papers and I got fed up and started to surf the net. I just happened to see a site that mentioned that the University of St. Andrews was _**the place **_to study Math History which I've loved ever since my sophomore year as an undergraduate. All of the sudden it hit me out of the blue, I could stay in the rut I was in, getting paid less than newer teachers who have their masters and pining for 'the one that got away' or I could shake things up a bit, move to Scotland, study math history and 'follow my bliss' so to speak. I know, it sounds very 'karma California' doesn't it?" Anna looked down at the table and took a sip of her wine.

"Actually, it sounds quite brave. Not everyone would have the courage to do what you've done." He raised his glass toward her in a small toast. "Did it work? Have you 'found your bliss' here in St. Andrews?"

"I think so. I'm terribly interested in my studies and I've already made a few good friends. I thought living in the dorms in my 30s was going to be a challenge, but you've seen to that."

"Glad I could help" he smiled yet again. Anna couldn't believe that he was listening to her blabber on about her life, old or new. He actually seemed interested in everything she had been saying. She almost wanted to attribute it to his fine acting skills, but she knew somehow that it was genuine.

"I didn't even know math history was a thing, much less something you could get your masters in. What do you study? What's it like."

"Well right now I'm taking a class on the evolution of proofs of the Pythagorean Theorem. There are over 100 of them." John noticed how Anna's eyes sparkled when she talked about her studies and he found it adorable. What kind of man would want to break up with this woman?

"So, Pythagorean Theorem, that has something to do with triangles, right? I'm afraid I was never much good at my maths." John was feeling a little embarrassed about his lack of knowledge.

"Right triangles to be precise, but yes." Anna smiled at John's discomfort and went on, "And my other class is called 'The History of Numbers'. That's my favorite so far. The good thing about getting your masters in Math History is that it's a really small field, so there's not much work to compare mine too. Makes me look pretty good."

"I'm sure you're work could stand on its own against anyone. You strike me as a very intelligent woman. I might even learn a thing or two from you. Or maybe not. So is there an eventual career in Math History for you or will you go back to teaching eventually?"

"I probably will. After I sort my life out a little more. I can't stay in school forever. Being a grad student doesn't pay much. Even with the salary you give me." she joked.

"Are you asking for a raise already, Miss Smith?" John raised his eyebrows. He had chosen not to call her Anna purposely and decided to tease her a little bit.

"Oh God, no! I didn't mean that. I can't believe I said that. I sort of forgot who I was talking to." she blushed.

John laughed, "I'm only kidding. You'll soon learn not to take much of what I say too seriously. And I'll take the fact that you forgot who you were talking to as a compliment."

Anna's phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket to look at it. It was a message from Gwen. **Hey, do I have to send out a search party? I thought you'd be home by now.**

"Oh my gosh," Anna exclaimed, "look at the time. I've got to get over to Gwen's and get some work done. And I've taken up far too much of your time. I'm so sorry, M...John."

"I'm the one who should apologize for monopolizing your time, Anna. I hope I haven't put you behind in your studies. The world needs all the math historians it can get. If Charlie gives you any trouble let me know and I'll take the blame, though with Charlie, I doubt it would do much good."

They both got up and he began to walk her to the door. Anna stopped in the living room and gathered her things.

"Thanks for the offer, but you're right. It wouldn't do any good. Dr. Carson would just blame the both of us and I won't throw you under the bus for no reason." They were at the door now and John held it open for her. "Thank you for dinner, John. I really had a lovely time. I hope I didn't bore you."

"Not at all. I hope we can do it again sometime. Tell Gwen I hope she isn't mad at me."

"Nah, she could never stay mad at you, she adores you. Well, see you around."

"Yeah, see you." As John closed the door, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't Gwen's adoration he was interested in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the weird formatting from before. Should be fixed now. I guess I'm still getting the hang of this.**

**With this chapter I start to give John Bates some not so perfect qualities. Please remember that this is a total work of imagination and that these incidents and characteristics are completely fictional and have no relationship to anyone's real life.**

**As always, this story is intended for entertainment purposes only and I own nothing related to the characters or Downton Abbey (except a lot of books and videos).**

Anna threw a sweater over her shoulders and trotted down the library steps, rubbing her eyes to refocus them on something further away than a desk top. She had been working on a presentation all morning and felt she needed a break. Besides, she hadn't been concentrating on her work very well. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what a nice time she had sharing dinner last night with **JOHN BATES**. She still couldn't believe how much he seemed to enjoy spending time with her, but she was totally convinced that she enjoyed spending time with him. It was a little unsettling actually. Gwen had always been the one who had a crush on celebrities, not Anna. She felt herself to be far too practical. Besides, she had been engaged to a celebrity once and it had ended in disaster.

But Anna had been curious to know more about John since beginning to take care of his house. She had started going back and watching more of his work. She now realized what a terrific actor he was, but more than that, she thought he was a terrific person. She had read several articles about him on the internet and was interested to see that he had experienced a few dust ups with the media over the years. It just didn't jibe with the kind and thoughtful man she knew him to be.

As she passed by the market, she was brought back to reality by the sound of happy barking as she approached. There before her was a yellow lab shuffling her feet and wagging her tail, asking for Anna's attention. "Well hello Beauty! What are you doing here?" Anna kneeled on the pavement to scratch the dog's ears and received another happy bark as her reward.

"Beauty, stop that barking you naughty girl" John said as he came quickly out of the store.

"Sorry old girl". Anna whispered to the dog, "I think I've gotten you in trouble."

"Oh, hello Anna. Doing some shopping?" John asked smiling broadly.

"No, I was just out for a walk. I needed a little break from studying and thought I would go down to the tea shop for a cup. Would you care to join me, Mr Bates? I owe you for dinner last night." Anna smiled.

John only took a moment to consider before saying "Sure, on one condition… you _**must**_ agree to start calling me John. Just let me pop back in and pay for my groceries. I rushed out to see what this one was raising such a ruckus about, " he said pointing down to Beauty. " It's not like her to bark like that. She must really like you." He flashed Anna that cheeky grin that put all the lovely crinkles at the corner of his eyes. The very same grim Anna had been trying _**not**_ to think about all night last night and most of the day today.

As John went in to gather his things, he could feel the huge smile plastered across his face. He almost felt giddy at the thought of spending more time with Anna. _This is ridiculous _he thought to himself, _I barely know this woman and what did she say she was, 32? _ He quickly did the math, _she's 14 years younger than you are you idiot_. _Still, Beauty is obviously thrilled to see her again,_ his thoughts continued, _and they say dogs have a sense about these things. _ _Oh god_ _, get ahold of yourself, Old Man!_

John paid for his groceries and rejoined Anna and Beauty outside.

"Shall we?" he said. "Would you mind taking Beauty's lead so I can carry these bags more easily? She'll be no trouble I assure you."

"Oh Beauty and I are old friends, aren't we girl?" She gave the dog another pat on the head and continued, "You wouldn't give me a hard time would you now?" The dog looked up at Anna happily, tongue lolling out and John couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He could tell that these two had a mutual admiration for one another and quite frankly, he thought they both had quite good taste.

When they were finally seated at a little table outside the tea shop, with Beauty happily resting her head on Anna's foot, she began the conversation.

"Are you sure this is alright? Will people come up and bother you?" Her concern for John's privacy was evident.

"It's fine. The people here have been wonderful to me. I don't mind giving an autograph or a picture to the occasional fan who might come by." John poured his milk and stirred in his sugar.

"Yes," Anna replied, her eyes twinkling, "we've established your need to give autographs!"

John chuckled and took a bite of his biscuit.

"Actually," Anna continued, I've been meaning to tell you that I've been watching various things you've done over the years. I've decided you are an incredible actor." She beamed at him.

"As opposed to how you felt about me as an actor before?" John raised his eyebrows and waited for Anna's reply. He wanted her to know that he could give as good as she could in respect to teasing.

"That's not what I meant! I've enjoyed your work in "Life at Highclere" It's just that I hadn't really seen you in anything else, but you really are good. And the parts you've chosen over the years are so varied."

"It gets boring playing a good guy all the time. Being evil is much more fun." That hadn't come out exactly the way he had planned it to, but everything he could think of to say only sounded worse in his mind. He cleared his throat and took another gulp of tea instead.

"Speaking of evil," Anna went on, continuing with her teasing tone, "I've also been reading about you on the internet."

"Have you now, Miss Smith? Well...you _**have **_been doing your homework." Again his eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I can't study _**all**_ the time." Anna's voice was filled with bravado, "You're my new hobby" she said brightly. As soon as the words left her mouth however, Anna began to blush.

John took pity on her when he saw how red her face had gotten and decided to end his teasing. "I'm very flattered that you would spend your time getting to know me better." His words were infinitely kind.

"See, "she said, "that's it right there. That's what I don't quite understand."

"What don't you understand?" John asked. Anna noticed that he was back in the mode of conversation where he made her feel that her thoughts and feelings were the most interesting topics in the world. He probably had that effect on everyone, but it was very nice to be the focus of his attention none the less.

"Some of the things I've been reading online suggest that perhaps… that maybe sometimes you…" She didn't know how to finish.

Again, John jumped in to rescue her, "That sometimes I'm not the nicest bloke in the world? That sometimes I lose my temper and say or do things in public that I shouldn't?"

"Well, yes. And I know it's none of my business, but it's so different from the John Bates I know." This time when she said his name, she said it as if he were a normal person.

"I assure you Anna, the John Bates you know _**is**_ the real me."

"So are you saying the things I read about you online aren't true?" She sounded like she wanted to believe that they weren't.

John took a deep breath and sighed. "Why don't you tell me something you've read and I'll tell whether or not it's true." He paused for a moment but then went on, "Let me guess, you read that I took a fan's mobile and dropped it in the toilet? That's by far the most famous story."

"Yes, but it can't be true, can it?" John could tell her eyes were pleading with him to say the story was made up. He felt nervous and a little sad. If he weren't a celebrity, no one would care what he said or did and he wouldn't be having this conversation with Anna right now. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Oh, ummmm… no, I guess not." Anna actually hated smoking but she didn't feel like she could tell John not to. They were outside, so she supposed it wouldn't be too bad. As John lit his cigarette she said, "I'm surprised, I've never smelled smoke in the house."

"I've never smoked in the house. I never thought to ask if it bothered you so when I smoke, I do so outside. My mum never let's me smoke in the house either. It's not that big of a deal."

"See," Anna said with conviction, "there you go again being totally thoughtful. How could you be the same person who would throw away someone's phone?"

John sounded frustrated, "He was trying to take a picture of me while I was washing my hands in the restroom. Would you like it if someone tried to take your picture in the 'ladies'?"

"No, but I don't think I would grab her phone and get rid of it."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't. But I lost my temper. I lose my temper when I'm drunk."

"You were drunk?"

"Yes, most of the stupid things I've done in my life, I've done when I was drunk. You've never seen me behave poorly because I've never been drunk around you." He sighed again and stubbed out his cigarette. He thought about lighting another, but changed his mind.

Anna wasn't sure how she felt about John's revelation, but she could tell he was feeling badly about himself and their conversation. She thought for a moment and then said, "Well of course it's none of my business, but if I kept doing stupid things when I was drunk, I think I would stop getting drunk. Not stop drinking necessarily, just stop getting drunk." She gave John a small, sympathetic smile.

The way she said it was not at all accusatory. In fact it sounded very loving to John. He couldn't believe how kind Anna was, nor could he believe how relieved he was that she hadn't gotten upset with him. In that moment, John decided that he really wanted to be friends with this woman. She was special, and he knew it.

Anna looked around her and realized that the shadows were getting quite long. When she looked at her phone she couldn't believe how much time had passed. Every moment spent in conversation with John just seemed to fly by. "Gosh, look at the time! I've kept you for ages. I hope you didn't have anything frozen in your shopping bags."

John smiled, appreciating the conversation's change in tone "No, no. I'm sure the groceries are fine. I'm afraid I'm the one who should apologize to you. I've kept you from your studying, _**again**_."

"Well, I said I needed a break. I've had a good long one haven't I?" Anna's smile was much brighter now.

"I'll just pay the check'" John said as he rose from the table and reached into his pocket for some cash, "Then Beauty and I can walk you back to the library."

"No, I'll pay" Anna reached out to grab John's wrist and keep him from taking hold of the bill lying on the table. She couldn't believe the feeling of electricity that surged through her as her fingers made contact with his skin. They both looked at each other and smiled for a moment before Anna continued, "I invited you after all. To thank you for dinner, remember?"

John placed his hand gently over Anna's and said, "Technically, you provided me with dinner, as they were your supplies. Look, I've bought replacements though." He reached into the bag to show her, "If I pay this time it will give us an excuse to do it again sometime. Unless of course you don't want to. I don't mean to press you." John ducked his head and looked up at Anna rather shyly.

"Of course I want to." Anna answered happily, "Were you worried I wouldn't?"

"A little, after all the things you've read about me."

"I don't think I could ever find out anything that would change the way I feel about you, John. I'll judge you only by the experiences I've had with you, and they've all been lovely."

It did not go unnoticed that Anna had finally used his Christian name and he liked the way it sounded. He hoped that she was telling the truth about her feelings never changing but he knew there were things in his past he would just as soon Anna never knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Poor Molesley, I'm afraid he doesn't really get much of a break in my story either. This will probably be the last update for awhile as I have caught up to all my finished chapters except for ones that come much later. I write as a situation strikes me and not in order.**

**I've come to understand that I am a bit of a review w**re, so anything you leave me is greatly appreciated. :)**

John was as good as his word and insisted on walking Anna back to the library. Anna told him that her group, Gwen, Joseph Molesley and Jane Moorsum were going to be working at Gwen's flat, so he walked her there instead. Since Anna had stayed so long at the tea shop, she arrived about 15 minutes later than the others. When they arrived, Anna and John found Joseph sitting on the stoop. When he saw them he jumped to his feet and immediately approached Anna.

"Hello, Joseph." Anna smiled, "What are you doing out here?"

"The others are all inside, but I said I would wait for you. In case something was wrong." He stammered a little as he spoke and shuffled his feet.

"That's very kind of you… Joseph was it?" John asked, "but as you can see, Anna is just fine. Beauty and I have taken good care of her."

"You must be Bates. I've heard a lot about you from Anna." Molesley attempted to stand up a bit straighter but made no attempt to shake John's hand.

"John, this is Joseph Molesley, a friend of mine from school. He's a brilliant mathematician. Much smarter than I am." Anna motioned toward her friend. "Joseph, this is John Bates, my boss I suppose. I'm sure you've heard of him or seen him on tv."

"Can't say I have much time to waste on television. Not with my studies and all." Joseph smiled tightly at John, who couldn't decide if this Molesley fellow was being rude or just socially awkward.

"Well," John said looking only at Anna, "I best be getting on, I shouldn't keep you from studying... like I did last night." He looked directly at Molesley when he said the last part.

"Won't you come in and meet the others, John?" Anna asked, placing her hand on his forearm, "Please, just for a moment? Gwen will never forgive me if she finds out you were right outside and I didn't introduce the two of you."

"It would be my pleasure, Anna" John smiled broadly. He made sure to place his hand over Anna's. "You won't mind staying here with Beauty for a minute, will you Molesley?" John asked. He was handing Joseph the dog's lead before the younger man quite knew what was happening. John placed his hand in the middle of Anna's back and guided her up the stairs.

"Seems like a nice enough chap." John said as he and Anna continued up the steps.

"He is" Anna's tone was matter of fact. She opened Gwen's door without knocking and said, "Hello-o, sorry I'm late."

"It's about time you got here. We've already ordered the pizza and you'll just have to take what you get." Gwen came striding around the corner and stopped immediately upon seeing John standing in the hallway. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a very old, very ripped sweatshirt. Her red-gold hair was put up on her head in a loose bun. "Oh my god, Anna. Why didn't you warn me?" Gwen shouted at her friend.

"What's all the ruckus?" Jane asked, entering the hallway to join the others. She looked toward the man Anna had entered with, expecting it to be Joseph. "You're John Bates." she exclaimed, "Wow, I love your show. I never miss it."

John flashed his best smile at both women, "Thank you. Thank you very much…." he cocked his head to one side in a questioning manner.

"Jane," Anna supplied, "Jane Moorsum. And this is Gwen...Dawson."

"Ladies," John extended his hand to them one at a time, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Joseph is a lucky man to be surrounded by such beauty. It's a wonder he gets anything done at all."

"It's a wonder he gets anything done with Anna around all right." Gwen laughed, "He couldn't care less if Jane and I were here or not. Although the way I look right now, who could blame him."

"You're lovely, Gwen and I've been looking forward to meeting you." John took her hand again and leaned in to lightly kiss her cheek. "I hope you liked your autograph?"

Gwen giggled and said, "Oh yes, Mr. Bates. It's lovely, but don't worry, I haven't told anyone that you live here."

"Please Gwen, call me John."

"Okay..._**John**_." She said and giggled again.

John shot Anna a look as if to say,_ She seems to have no trouble calling me John_! but Anna ignored him. She was too busy laughing at Gwen.

Jane rolled her eyes "Thank god for you, Anna. Between Gwen and Joseph, it's a wonder we get anything done at all. Where is Joseph anyway?"

"I'm afraid I left him outside with my dog so I could come in and meet the two of you." John responded. "I suppose I should be going. I hear you have a big presentation tomorrow and I don't want to keep you. I'll just wish you luck." He turned and gave Anna his undivided attention, "Goodbye, Anna. I hope to see you soon."

"I'll just see you out" Anna said as she walked John to the door. "Thank you for being so kind to my friends. It really means a lot to me."

"I wanted to meet them. Anna, I hope we're friends and if we are then I'd like to know about your life and your work. Give me a call tomorrow after your presentation and let me know how it went."

Anna opened the door and John walked, almost skipped down the stairs. He took Beauty's lead from Joseph and smiled at the man, "Thanks mate. I owe you one."

Joseph followed Anna back into Gwen's flat where they immediately heard Gwen and Jane talking about John.

"You have to admit he is totally gorgeous." Gwen was saying.

"I suppose so. He certainly is a gentleman. I did find him quite charming." Jane replied.

"Oh I'm so glad you both liked him." Anna said as she and the other girls went back into the other room to get to work.

Joseph hung back in order to close the door. "I don't know" he mumbled under his breath, "He didn't seem all that special to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry this chapter took a while to post. We had family in town, so no time to write. In this chapter we get to find out more about Anna and John's pasts and why neither of them have been married. It's a long chapter but it felt wrong to break it into 3 short ones.**

**As always, this is a work of fiction, and even the tidbits 'borrowed' from real life and morphed into something blatantly untrue.**

**I love reviews, so please keep them coming.**

Anna and John didn't see each other again for several months, what with John being a bit of a workaholic. He was going back and forth to Spain in order to finish up his movie and had several projects going on in London as well, including the narration of a full length documentary on the Irish poet Yeats. They had often been in contact however, through e-mails and texts and even Anna had to admit that she and **John 'Fricken' Bates** were now officially friends. It was a regular thing for one or both of them to send messages or pictures that they thought would amuse the other. John would send Anna pictures of things he was seeing in Spain or something silly Beauty had done and Anna would send back a comment or a picture of something new she had gotten for the house. She even sent him pictures of the papers she wrote for school with the grades emblazoned on the front and John never failed to let her know how proud he was of her progress.

But now John had finally taken some time off and was going to be spending the week at the house in St. Andrews, so Anna found herself at Gwen's once again on a Sunday afternoon. She was lazily flipping through a textbook she should be reading and Gwen was surfing the internet looking up pictures of John.

"Do you think you'll get to spend any time with him this trip?" She asked Anna.

"Who,John? I don't know, I doubt it. He comes up here to get away from people."

"I don't think he comes here to get away from you though." Gwen smiled at her friend and had a suggestive lilt in her voice.

"Just what are you hinting at Gwen?" Anna asked as she closed the book she hadn't been reading anyway. "Aren't you the one who told me that the papers have been saying he has a girlfriend now?" Honestly, Gwen was far too obsessed with Anna's relationship with her employer.

"Yeeees, but come here. I've been looking at pictures of the two of them online and I want to show you something."

"You've been doing what? Don't spy on the poor man Gwen. Give him some space."

"I'm not spying," Gwen defended herself, "I'm only looking at things anyone could see on Google. Come here!"

"Alright, what do you want to show me?" Anna went and sat next to her friend on the couch. Gwen began to show Anna picture after picture of John on red carpets in London recently. In each picture he was standing with the same woman. She had dark hair and striking green eyes. She wasn't exactly pretty… intense was more the word that sprang to Anna's mind. She was smiling and clearly happy to be with John, but she never quite looked friendly.

"Look at all these pictures of John and his supposed 'girlfriend',"Gwen said scrolling through the photo set, "I think her name is Vera something."

"Yes, I see them, what am I supposed to be looking for?" Mostly what Anna was noticing was how nice John looked in a suit and tie. Almost all of the pictures of him and the Vera woman were at London premieres, plays or charity outings and John was very well dressed. Anna never saw him dress like this when he was relaxing up in Scotland.

"Look at the way they look together." Gwen continued, "Look at how she always has her arm around him and how she is always touching him and looking up into his face."

"Isn't that what it's supposed to look like between two people who are dating?"

"Exactly, between _**two**_ people who are dating. But look at John, he always looks like he's being polite but he certainly doesn't look crazy about her. He's almost never really touching her in the way she touches him and I don't think I've seen a single one where he is even making eye contact with her."

As Anna looked closely at the photos she saw that what Gwen was saying was actually accurate. She just wasn't sure Gwen's interpretation was on point.

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean. He's probably not looking at her because he wants the photographers to have a nice picture. They're there to take pictures of him after all."

"Well, if I'm on a date with a bloke I'd like him to look at me once in awhile, is all I'm saying. I just don't think he's that into her is all."

"Whether he is or whether he isn't I don't see that it's any business of ours. Why would he keep asking the same woman out in such a public way if he doesn't fancy her?"

"Maybe because you're in Scotland?" Gwen let the question hang in the air.

"You have quite the imagination, Gwen. If you put all that creativity into our school projects they would probably turn out a lot better. I think you just want there to be something between John and I so that you can spend more time with him yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't mind, I won't deny it." Gwen waggled her eyebrows in response, "Are you telling me that you absolutely don't fancy him yourself, not even a little bit?"

Anna was frustrated that she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at Gwen's inquiry. She had to admit that she felt a thrill each time she got a text or e-mail from John, and she was a little disappointed if the message was only a business matter. It was true that looking at the pictures of John with Vera didn't exactly make her happy, but that was because there was something about the woman Anna didn't like. It wasn't like she was turning into some kind of fan girl or something. She worked for the man after all, and he was 14 years older than her.

Before Anna could gather her thoughts and answer, Gwen her phone started to buzz.

"Saved by the bell," she laughed and looked down at her message:

**Just got in and looked around. Was disappointed I couldn't find anything you left behind. No excuse for me to invite you to stay for tea. Fancy coming over anyway? John :)**

"Well?" Gwen asked.

"It's John," Anna practically groaned, "He wants me to come over for dinner." She responded, sheepishly looking at her friend.

"Told you!" The look on Gwen's face could not possibly have been more smug.

Ten minutes later Anna was knocking on the door to the house and waiting for John to answer. He opened the door and a huge smile immediately spread across his face.

"Come in, come in, come in" he said excitedly, wrapping Anna in a huge, fairly tight bear hug.

Anna chuckled as she said hello and couldn't help thinking, _good thing Gwen can't see this!_

"It's great to see you, Anna. I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

"That's very kind," Anna said, shrugging out of her coat and handing it to John for him to hang up.

"Come on through to the kitchen. I'm making some chicken. I stopped for supplies on the way, hoping you would say 'yes'. I'm glad you didn't have plans. I don't like leftovers."

"Well' I'll do my best to eat a lot then." Anna chuckled again at John's somewhat manic energy.

"Would you like wine or tea with dinner?" he asked.

"I think I'll just have tea tonight. I have an early class tomorrow." Anna went and stood by John at the stove while he was stirring the dinner.

"Should I set the table?"

"Could you put the kettle on first? I think the chicken might take awhile, but we can have tea and a talk while we wait."

They both went about their respective jobs not feeling the need to converse at the moment. Both were content just to be in the presence of the other. After making the tea, Anna set the table while John cut some bread and placed it and the butter next to the vase of flowers Anna had left for John earlier in the day. Anna joined him with two mugs of tea.

"So," Anna began, "You're finally taking some time off. How was Spain?"

"I love Spain," John replied, "I love the food, the music, the culture. I have a great-grandmother who was Spanish, did you know that? Have you ever been?"

_Oh god_, Anna thought, _here we go_. "I've spent quite a lot of time in parts of Spain. When I was in my early 20s I was engaged to a Spaniard."

A look of surprise crossed John's face, "Engaged? I had no idea you were married before."

"I said 'engaged', not married. It never came off." Anna smiled wistfully.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not dying to know what happened," John said gently, "but I know it's none of my business."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It was ages ago, an entire lifetime ago in fact. He was a young golfer, Esteban Garcia, maybe you've heard of him?"

"I have. He's credited with putting European golf back onto the world stage. Wow, you're uncle and now your fiance? You have quite a life, Miss Smith." John only called her 'Miss Smith' now when he was teasing her.

"Yeah, quite a life...anyway, we met one summer when I was in college. I was traveling the tour with Uncle Jack and Esteban was trying to make a name for himself in America. To make a long story short, we hit it off, got engaged and were building a house right next to Uncle Jack and Aunt Susan's. We were supposed to be married as soon as I graduated but one day he decided he missed Spain too much to move permanently to the U.S. so he left."

"Just like that?" John couldn't believe his ears. Anna was wonderful. How could someone just leave her like that?

"Just like that."

"And you didn't want to go with him to Spain?"

"He didn't ask me."

The room was silent for a moment before John reached out and took Anna's hand, "He was a fool. Anyone would be lucky to be married to you."

"We were too young to know what we were doing. I think we both got too tied up in the idea of joining these two great golf dynasties into one. It's probably just as well it never happened. He ended up marrying a beautiful Spanish woman and they have 3 lovely children."

John leaned back in his chair and asked, "And you said before that you moved to Scotland to get over another bad break up? Poor Anna." He didn't sound like he was pitying her, just showing sympathy.

"Wow, you're really going for my whole life story here aren't you?" Anna said with a smile. 

"Might as well get it out in the open all at once, eh?" John grinned and patted Anna's hand. "I promise you can grill me about my love life all through dinner.

"That sounds fair, and don't think I won't John Bates." Anna's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Oh, I have no doubt I'm in for quite an interrogation." he smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Okay, so fast forward 10 years or so with plenty of dates but no real relationships in between. I know, pathetic right? But there you have it." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say a word!" John threw his hands up in a gesture of self defense. Then he placed his hand under his chin and gave Anna his undivided attention.

"I got called for federal jury duty, which means I had to go to San Francisco every Thursday for a year and a half to hear different cases and decide if there was enough evidence to go to court. There was a district attorney, George Simms, that worked with us a lot of the time and he was really charming and good looking. Well, I guess he thought I was too because on my way out of the building on the last day he asked me out to dinner. We had been seeing each other for about a year when he got a job offer to go work at the Supreme Court in Washington D.C. and that was that."

"And he didn't ask you to go with him either?"

"No, but I don't really blame him. I don't think being together for a year was enough time to expect him to make that kind of commitment. But I really liked him. It was very hard."

"Were you in love with him?" John wasn't sure why he had asked such a personal question but there was just something about Anna that made him want to protect her and know everything about her.

"I don't know...I guess so... I think so. He was a wonderful man and I still think about him from time to time." Anna suddenly felt awkward about revealing so much of her past to John so she said, "My tea is getting cold. I think I'll make another cup, want some?"

"I'll get it for you. I have to go check on the chicken anyway. It should be done by now. You sit and think of all the questions you want to ask me about my deep, dark secrets." John smiled at Anna as he went to the kitchen.

He came back with the food and dished some onto Anna's plate and onto his own. Then he sat and began to eat. When he had eaten a few bites, he looked at Anna and said, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about this woman you've been showing up on all the red carpets with." Anna gave him a somewhat evil grin.

"Ah, Vera," John sighed, "What can I say about Vera?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"How long have you known each other? How did you meet? Are you a couple?" Anna was curious because John had never mentioned this woman to her in any of their phone conversations or texts, yet Gwen had found several pictures on the internet of the two of them together.

"Let's see," John pushed his plate to the side and leaned his forearms on the table before he continued, "I guess I'll address your questions in order. Vera and I have known each other forever. We met in our 20s when we were both actors at my aunt's repertory theatre in Dublin. We were young and crazy and we were together for, oh let's see, 3 years I guess. But then I got a scholarship to a drama school in London and Vera went off to make her way on Broadway."

"Did she succeed?"

"Yes and no. She never made it in the theatre, but she married a rich patron and when they divorced five years later she had enough money to buy a small acting school of her own in London."

"And that's when you re-connected?" That didn't really make sense to Anna. That must have been over 20 years ago, why had she never heard of this woman before today?

"Yes, I had been seeing another woman when I got to London, but she was interested in marriage and I was more interested in my career at the time. When Vera got back we sort of drifted back together, but it didn't work out that time either. Vera likes the finer things life has to offer and a starving actor, which I certainly was back in those days, just couldn't provide her with the things she wanted. We fought often."

"But now you _**can **_offer her those things." Anna was starting to feel that 'Vera' wasn't good enough for John, although she had never met the woman.

"I suppose that's part of it. She asks me to give lectures at her school from time to time so we've kept in touch. I needed a date for the red carpet, so I asked her. It's as simple as that." John gave Anna a small smile.

"So are you a couple?" Anna was teasing him a bit now.

"I don't know, maybe… I guess so. I know I'm not seeing anyone else and I don't think Vera is. But it isn't like we see each other every day or even talk or text daily. I probably communicate with you on a more regular basis than I do with her."

Anna felt awkward when John made his last statement, so she quickly went on, "Why haven't you brought her up to St. Andrews? Is she not able to get away?"

"Scotland isn't really Vera's thing. As I said, she likes the finer things in life. She enjoys the red carpet, the parties, the nightlife London has to offer. She loves to be 'seen'. I don't think she'd have a very good time up here."

"That's a shame, seeing as how you love it so much. I hope to meet her someday." It wasn't that Anna was _**excited**_ to meet Vera exactly, but she _**was**_ very curious."

"Maybe I'll invite her up sometime. It would be interesting to see how the two of you get along. You're extremely different."

"Do you think it will get serious between the two of you?"

"I don't know. We do seem to keep finding each other. I know I would like to be married someday… maybe even have children. But I'm quickly approaching my 50s. If I don't get started soon, I might run out of time." John chuckled at himself and shook his head. Then he looked at Anna brightly and said, "Maybe the third time will be the charm for Vera and me, eh?"

"Maybe it will." Anna replied neutrally, but all the fun seemed to have gone out of the evening. She suddenly felt very melancholy. Maybe next time she and John should stick to lighter subjects.

After dinner John insisted that he and Beauty walk Anna back to Gwen's place. They chatted amiably on the way there and Anna's mood lightened considerably. When they got to Gwen's door Anna turned to John and thanked him for dinner.

"Of course… I think this should be our 'first night in town' tradition. We should just plan on having dinner together the first night I am here. No invitation necessary. What do you think?" He looked rather pleased with the idea.

"I think that would be lovely." Anna smiled sweetly. "Thank you, John."

"Sure," he paused before he went on, "And Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling the right man for you is out there somewhere. Don't give up. In fact, I have a feeling he's just around the corner, or down the street." He wrapped Anna in a hug and placed a very sweet, very gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night, love. I'll see you soon." He smiled.

As he walked away it occurred to Anna that John's house was just around the corner and down the street. She entered Gwen's flat with a small smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I realize that this is not my best chapter but I wanted to get the end bit in. I know their relationship is going slowly, but we're Anna and Bates fans, we're used to that right? Won't be too long before things heat up. Hang in their. **

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. They make my day.**

Anna and Gwen entered the pub arm in arm and laughing. They were meeting several friends from school in order to celebrate the completion of a major exam earlier in the day. Jane, Joseph, Ethel, Jimmy and Alfred had already arrived. Immediately upon seeing their final two colleagues Joseph waved and said, "Anna, over here. I've saved you a seat next to me!"

"Of course he has," Gwen whispered in Anna's ear.

"Come on Gwen, be nice. Joseph isn't so bad." Anna nudged her friend.

"He's not bad, it's just that he doesn't recognize anyone else exists besides you. And he always tries so hard. He should relax a little."

"Never mind, Gwen." Anna giggled, "Let's us relax a little, eh?"

Anna went and sat in the chair Joseph had saved for her while Gwen was forced to sit between Jimmy and Alfred. Everyone raised their glasses to the new arrivals and Alfred offered to go to the bar and get them a drink.

About a half an hour had passed with the whole group chatting about school and their plans for the weekend when suddenly Gwen caught Anna's eye and motioned her head toward the door to the pub. Anna turned and smiled broadly as she saw John entering the establishment. Both she and Gwen waved to him, getting his attention. He smiled and approached the table.

"Hello Anna," he said as he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Then he continued around the table to say hello to both Gwen and Jane. When he returned to Anna's side he noticed that Molesley's chair was closer to Anna than it had been and his arm was draped casually around the back of her chair.

"What are you doing here, John?" Anna inquired with a smile.

"It's Friday night, just thought I'd stop in and have a pint."

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends. This is Ethel, and Jimmy and Alfred. And I think you remember Joseph?"

"Hello all," He smiled warmly at Ethel, and the other two young men. "Molesley," John greeted the other man with a nod of his head.

"Bates," Joseph mumbled under his breath.

"Would you like to join us?" Alfred asked the older man.

"Oh I doubt someone like John Bates would want to join in the chatter of a bunch of math students, would you Mr. Bates?" Joseph interjected.

"I wouldn't mind some chatter, but I don't want to intrude. Anna?" he asked, looking toward her for permission.

"Please, join us. It will probably keep us from talking about school so much." Anna chuckled.

"Yes, join us Mr. Bates," Ethel said scooting closer to Jimmy, "I have a chair for you right here." John looked a little disappointed that the chair he was offered was so far from Anna's and Anna didn't like the look on Ethel's face as she watched John at all, but since neither of them could think what to do about it John sat.

"What's everyone drinking?" John asked cheerfully, "I insist on buying the next round."

Joseph sat up straighter in his chair and announced, "I'm afraid I've already called the next round, sorry Bates." This comment met with some surprise by the other members of the group, but they were not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"All right," John said evenly, "I guess I'll have to buy the one after that."

Jimmy turned to Alfred and said, "This is shaping up to be an interesting night."

Several hours had passed since Jimmy had made his comment, but it had proven to be very true indeed. Everyone had had far more to drink than they intended due to the fact that Joseph and John had insisted on buying round after round for the whole table.

Ethel and Jimmy had left together, Ethel finally being convinced that John was not going to be paying her any special attention. Joseph had gotten further and further into his cups and begun to brag about anything and everything. First it had been his mathematical abilities, then he went on about how good a cook he was, and finally he was regaling everyone on the finer points of cricket. Now he was just wobbling in his seat, attempting to stay upright.

Anna would have found the whole thing pathetic on Joseph's part except that John was no better. It had taken him longer, but somehow he had gotten just as drunk as Joseph. He was now semi-passed out with his head resting on the table. The two of them seemed to have gotten into some strange competition over who could buy and consume the most drinks.

"Well, I think I've had enough." Jane said, rising from her chair, "And I'm guessing I'm not the only one." She laughed as she looked at the two men on opposite sides of the table.

"I agree," Gwen chimed in, "We'd best be getting these two home. Alfred, do you think you could see to Joseph?"

"Of course, not to worry." Alfred replied politely. He had paced himself well and was still capable of seeing to the other man's welfare.

"What about this one?" Gwen asked as she nudged John awake.

"I'll see to John." Anna said, shaking her head, "I already have a key."

"Do you want me to wait while you call a cab?" Gwen asked.

"No, I'll just rouse him and make him walk home," Anna answered, "The fresh air is bound to do him some good."

"All right, I'll see you back at the flat in a little while." She gave Anna a hug as she and Jane left together.

Alfred helped Anna wake John as much as possible and held him upright as they walked to the door. When they got outside he leaned John against Anna and helped the pair get started down the street before he went in to retrieve Joseph.

The cold air did help revive John some and he began to softly sing as he weaved down the pavement leaning heavily on Anna. It took them twice the normal amount of time to get back to the house, but they finally made it. Anna leaned John up against the door frame and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by Beauty and had to restrain the dog from knocking John completely over.

"John, can you make your way over to the couch? I just want to let Beauty out into the back yard." she asked.

"Huh? Sure, I'm fine, just fine!" John smiled stupidly as he stumbled into the house.

When Anna returned, John was sprawled out over the couch. She thought he was asleep, but he said, "Anna, I don't feel very well."

Anna chuckled, "I bet you don't and I'm guessing you'll feel even worse tomorrow. Do you think you can make it upstairs to your room?"

"I think so, but you'll have to help me."

"All right, come on then," she said as she tugged on his hand to get him up off the sofa.

He lurched forward and fell against her and they both spent a few seconds trying to regain their balance.

"I'm warning you, John Bates, if you throw up on me I'll never forgive you." She scolded as they stumbled to the stairs.

"I don't know what you're worried about. I'm fine, FINE, just fine."

"Yes, so I see." Anna opened his bedroom door and walked him over to his bed. She pushed him gently and he went over like a rag doll. "Do you think you can manage to get your shoes off while I go get you some water and aspirin? I have a feeling you'll be wanting them in the morning."

She didn't wait for his response as she made her way into John's bathroom. When she came back out she saw that John hadn't moved. He still wore his jacket and both his shoes. Anna placed the glass and bottle of aspirin on his night stand. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tried to get him to sit up. "Let's get this off of you, shall we?"

John sat and Anna pulled the jacket down over his shoulders. She grabbed his limp arm and pulled the sleeve of his jacket over his right hand, repeating the motions with the left. Finally, she knelt in front of him to remove his shoes.

"Anna?"

"Yes, John" she replied with a sigh.

"Do you like Molesley?"

"Yes." God she hated being sober around drunk people.

"Do you want to kiss him?" That was an odd question, but Anna felt is was better to humor him than to argue. Besides, she was pretty sure he wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning.

"No, John."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like him that way. We're just friends."

It was quiet for a moment and Anna felt a small triumph as John's left shoe finally came off in her hand.

"Anna?"

"Yes, John."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, silly. You know I do." She smiled fondly at him.

"Do you want to kiss me?" That question made her temporarily halt her efforts toward removing the right shoe. Now she _**hoped**_ he wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.

"No." She said quietly. She knew it was the 'right' answer.

"Why not?"

That made her think for a moment. Finally, she settled on, "Because I don't like to kiss men who smoke." There the right shoe was off as well. "Come on now. Lie down." She spoke to John gently.

He lay back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. Then he rolled over on his side, his hair flopping into his face.

"I could give up smoking you know." He managed to finish his sentence and began to snore loudly a second later.

Anna reached over and brushed the hair off his forehead. "Silly beggar," she said softly and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I wrote this chapter for AnnaMB as she mentioned she was looking forward to meeting my version of Elsie. I hope I have done her justice for you. Thanks for the review.**

**To all of you who say the relationship between John and Anna is going slowly, I hope it has been worth it. Hang in there...there is some good Vera hating coming soon.**

Anna rang the doorbell at Dr. Carson's house and waited for someone to answer. She had been invited before of course, but she had never been invited by herself and she was just a bit nervous. She hoped she could keep the conversation flowing and that she wouldn't have to talk about math all night. It would make it seem too much like an examination.

Anna smiled as Dr. Carson's wife, Elsie answered the door. "Ah, Anna, so nice to see you again. Thank you for coming. Charles always speaks so highly of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Carson. It's an honor to be invited."

"Why don't you come on through. Charles is in the kitchen but there's someone else here I think you know." The older woman smiled graciously.

Anna entered the sitting room and there was John, relaxing on the sofa. He rose as she entered the room.

"Hello Anna. I didn't realize that you were coming this evening." John said, giving her a tentative hug. He was acutely aware of the fact that last time she had seen him he was drunk.

"You don't mind do you?" Anna asked returning John's embrace. She seemed fine and he relaxed a little.

Elsie Hughes-Carson couldn't help but notice that their hug lasted just a bit longer than normal and she raised her eyebrows slightly. She prided herself on her powers of perception.

"No, not at all." John smiled in the way that made his eyes crinkle, "I'm thrilled."

"Really? It's seems we keep running into each other this trip. I don't want you to feel that we're spending too much time together." Although they were no longer hugging Elsie saw that Anna kept her hand lightly resting on John's arm.

"I could never spend too much time with you." John replied, "All the time we spend together is delightful, just delightful. May I get you something to drink?" He walked away from Anna and toward the bar. "Let me see, I'm guessing a sparkling water with a lime?"

"You know me too well John, thank you."

Anna took her drink and Elsie, who was watching the pair closely now, noticed that John made a point of touching Anna's hand as he gave it to her. She would have to remember to ask Charles if Anna and John had become more than just friends.

"I'll just pop into the kitchen and let Charles know you're here Anna." Elsie said brightly.

"I'm glad we have a moment alone." John said somewhat shyly as soon as the older woman was out of earshot. "I feel I owe you an apology for the other night. I don't know what got into me."

"I do," she laughed, "about 7 or 8 pints of Guiness. That's what got into you." Anna's eyes had that sparkle they always got when she was teasing him.

"Well, in any case... are you sure you still want to spend time with _**me**_? I know it wasn't my finest hour but I didn't say or do anything too horrible, did I?" He ran his hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

"You weren't that bad." Anna patted his chest to reassure him but there was something about the look on her face that made him think maybe she wasn't telling him the whole story. "And it's not like I've never been around drunk blokes before. I am at uni after all."

As Elsie came back into the room she noticed how close the pair were standing to one another and that Anna's hand was still on John's chest. "Anna," she asked, "I hope you like prawns? That's what I put on the menu because I know they are Danny's favorite, but I didn't think about how many people are allergic to shellfish."

Anna turned toward her hostess and smiled, "I'm from California, Mrs. Carson. I love all seafood." Then she continued, "I didn't realize anyone else was joining us. Who is Danny?"

"Oh goodness! I apologize Anna, I seem to have confused you," Elsie addressed the younger woman.

"I'm Danny." John interjected looking rather miserable, "My real name is Daniel Jonathan Bates, but when I applied for my SAG card there was already a Daniel Bates, so I had to take the name John. Only my family calls me Danny now." Anna smirked at him and he said, "And don't you get any ideas, _**Miss Smith**_. I know that look on your face and I don't like it. Remember, you've promised to keep all my secrets."

"Oh _**John**_," Elsie placed her hand over her heart, "I suppose I owe you an apology as well." She looked at him and shook her head, "I'm afraid I've let the cat out of the bag. I don't seem to be a very good hostess tonight."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carson," Anna chuckled, "_**Danny's**_ secret is safe with me!" She looked at John whose only response was a groan.

Just then Dr. Carson emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron and wielding a pair of tongs. "I believe dinner is ready, if anyone cares to eat."

They all followed him through to the kitchen and took a seat at the table, Anna and John sitting next to each other in comfort. The evening passed quickly with most of the conversation passing between the two younger guests. Elsie found it amusing that whenever she asked Anna a question, John was the one to answer and when she asked John it was Anna who responded. The two of them were obviously quite comfortable in one another's presence and held a good deal of affection for each other. She was determined to give her cousin, John's mother, a call to see what she knew about the pair. Despite their age difference, they looked well together.

When the evening ended John once again insisted on walking Anna back to Gwen's house. As they walked, John offered Anna his arm and she took it shyly.

"So...Danny, huh?" Anna looked sideways into John's face.

"I knew I hadn't heard the last of that." John chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Remember, Elsie has known me all my life. She and my mother get on quite well and speak and write often, even if they don't see one another that much. But really Anna, 'Danny'?" he grimaced, "First of all, it sounds like I should be running about in short pants and secondly, I feel everyone I meet will break into choruses of 'Oh Danny Boy'. I mean seriously, I'm a grown man."

"Don't worry John. I'll only call you Danny when I really want to irritate you." Anna teased.

"So that would be all the time then?" John laughed.

"Probably!" Anna waited a few minutes before she said, "John? I hope you really don't mind all the time we've been spending together. I don't want you to feel that I am intruding on your private time up here. The last thing I would ever want to be is a bother to you."

"Anna," John stopped walking and looked directly at her, "how can you even say such a thing? You could never be a bother." He placed a hand on each of her shoulders, " What will it take to convince you that I enjoy spending time with you? It's probably the thing I like the most about coming to St. Andrews. Don't ever doubt that I know how lucky I am to have you as a house sitter and even more lucky to have you as a friend." He returned her hand to the crook of his arm and resumed their walk.

"That's really kind, John. I feel the same way. When I see pictures of you on the internet or when I watch you on the telly, I can't quite believe that we really know each other. I mean, I've had dinner at your house! Here I am walking arm and arm with you. Arm and arm with _**John 'fricken' Bates**_." Anna shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how hilarious I think it is when you call me that?" John asked.

"As funny as when I call you 'Danny'?" She butted her shoulder into his side.

"The balance of power in our relationship has shifted drastically, I see. Be careful, Miss Smith. I'll eventually find a way to restore it, and then you'll be in trouble."

As Elsie and Charles were clearing the table she asked her husband, "So what did you think of those two?"

Charles frowned, "What do you mean, what do I think? I've known John for a good 20 years and Anna is my student. I think the same of her as I did yesterday."

"Oh don't be obtuse, _**Dr. Carson**_. I meant what do you think of how they are _**together**_."

"Together? They aren't 'together'. They barely know each other." He gruffed, waving his hand to dismiss his wife's comment.

"Well, that's not what it looked like to me." she smiled fondly at the thought, "Didn't you see the way they looked at each other and the way they joked with each other? You've got eyes haven't you?"

"Yes, I have eyes. The difference is that my eyes don't look for budding romance at every turn."

"No dear, the difference is that you don't _**see **_budding romance when it is right in front of you. It took you over 10 years to see it between us and then another 5 before you did something about it." This man exasperated her to no end, but she loved him dearly.

"How can there be a budding anything? The man is a good 10 years older than Anna, probably closer to 20. It wouldn't be right, not right at all. Besides, Anna is a very promising student who should be concentrating on her studies, not her love life."

"Not everything in life is about math, Charles."

"Well it should be. The world would be a much more tidy place."

"Never the less, you mark my words, someday we will be dancing at John and Anna's wedding."

"Perhaps" he replied, although he didn't believe it. "But in the meantime we'll speak no more about it. Let's get the dishes done, shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here's the chapter where we meet Vera for the first time. Vera, the woman I love to hate. I'm afraid she doesn't fare any better than poor Molesley in my version of things. Things will get pretty bad for John before this is through but then he will be free to pursue his one true love. I wonder who that could be? Thanks for sticking with me, enjoy.**

**I don't own yadda, yadda, yadda.**

John was wandering around his London flat trying to decide if he had packed everything he needed for his trip to St. Andrews. As he came through the sitting room yet again, Vera let out a huge sigh and loudly turned the page of the magazine she was reading.

"Vera, I know you're unhappy," John said in exasperation, "but I'm going and that's that. I've asked you to come with me and you've refused. I'm not sure what you want."

"What I want is for you to stay here in London with me, Johnny. What would I find to do up in Scotland for heaven's sake? If you were going to Edinburgh I might consider it, at least they have shops. But St. Andrews? Really? All that place has is an ancient golf course and an even more ancient Abbey." She pouted at John the way she always did when she wanted something from him. He didn't know why, he couldn't remember it ever working except maybe 30 years ago when he was very young and easily motivated by sex.

"Well it also has fresh air and a lovely beach and room for Beauty to run around," he said as he picked up his glasses and placed them in his over-the-shoulder bag.

"And Anna." Vera stated none too happily.

"Yes, and Anna." he responded tiredly. "I hired her 6 months ago and she's been fantastic, loyal and trustworthy, everything I could have wanted in a house sitter, and I'd like to mark the occasion for her. Let her know how grateful I am." He finally sat across from Vera on the couch as he talked to her.

"So send her a card," she almost sneered, "I don't see why you have to go all the way up there."

"I told you, I got her a rather delicate present and I want to make sure it gets there in one piece. Besides, I thought it would be nice to take her out to dinner. Really Vera, I don't see why you're making us both so miserable about this." John ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're bothering to be miserable. I don't like the idea of you being up there with her all alone, Johnny." This time she whined.

"Well if you don't want me to be alone with her come with me. I don't know what you have against her, you haven't even met her yet. She wants to meet you."

"I'll bet she does." Vera replied skeptically. "Why would I want to meet one of your employees anyway?"

"She's not just my employee and you know it. She's a true friend and I'm lucky to have her."

"She's lucky to have you more like." she sneered, eyebrows raised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You spend far too much money on that girl, John. You're always buying this for the house and that for the house..."

"It's_** MY**_ house Vera!" John raised his voice and interrupted her before she had a chance to finish her sentence. He was getting a headache, partly from the conversation and partly from the fact that he and Vera had had far too much to drink last night.

"All right, Johnny, alright. Don't get mad," she pouted again. "But it might be nice if you bought _**me **_something for _**our**_ anniversary. I bet you don't even know when it is."

"Which one?" John huffed, "We've been together and broken up so many times, who could possibly keep track? Pick a date and I'll celebrate it."

"That isn't very nice. I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt for you to buy me something nice once in awhile." Her smile was sickly sweet.

"Is that what this is about? Do you want me to spend some money on you? Here," John reached into his pocket, took out his wallet and handed Vera a credit card, "knock yourself out. Maybe you won't miss me so much with my money to keep you company this week." With that, he stormed back into the bedroom to finish his packing. Beauty followed him whimpering. She never liked the sound of John's raised voice. She nudged his hand with her nose getting him to smile briefly before she flopped down on the floor. "Thanks, Girl. I needed that." John said with a sigh.

When he had finished packing and returned to the living room Vera rose to greet him. She came toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come on Johnny, don't be mad. I'm sorry." She gave him an open mouthed kiss which he returned half heartedly.

"It's alright, just forget it," he sighed pushing her away gently, his hands on her waist. "Can I drop you at your place on my way out?"

"No thanks, I think I'll go downtown and do some shopping." She walked over to the counter and grabbed John's pack of cigarettes. "Here, don't forget these," she said, trying to be helpful.

"I don't need them. I don't smoke when I'm in St. Andrews. I'm thinking of giving it up altogether."

"Because Anna doesn't like it?" Vera prickled.

"And neither does my mother, and neither does most of the cast, _**and**_ because it's a bad habit. Don't start again. We've only just made up. Now come on, walk me to the door and give me one more kiss goodbye. I'll text you when I get there."

This time when he kissed her, he put more effort into it, but he was still irritated.

As John drove north, his mind wandered over his relationship with Vera in its current state. Since he had been spending more time in London over the past few months, they had been spending a lot more time together. Virtually all their weekends were together now and they usually saw each other for dinner and 'other activities' at least once during the week. But it was never easy.

Everything with Anna was so easy. Why couldn't his relationship with Vera be more like the one he shared with Anna? It made no sense really. He had known Vera for almost 30 years and they shared a great deal of history together. He and Anna had only known each other for 6 months, and they hadn't even spent much of that time together. Yet Anna was the one he felt more at home with. Anna was the one who made him feel like the person he wanted to be. Spending time with Vera made him feel like the person he _**used**_ to be and he didn't know if he liked that person all that much anymore. As quickly as the thought crossed his mind he brushed it aside.

Too be fair, John thought, he and Vera did have fun together. John didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life and if he couldn't make it work with Vera, then who? But John had to admit that the more time the pair spent together the more they fought. Today's argument was far too typical. They seemed to get along fine when they were drinking. Most of the time they had drinks before they went out, while they were out, and when they got home. Then they fell into each other's arms and into bed. But John always woke up with a headache and a slight feeling of guilt, he didn't know why. It's not like Vera wasn't a very willing participant. But he couldn't help feeling it wasn't quite how a 46 year old man should be acting. He didn't think his mother would be very proud. She had never liked Vera in the first place. But then again, he told himself, why should a 46 year old man care what his mother thought anyway.

John began to cheer up as he realized he was getting close to where he was supposed to pick up Anna's present. He was really excited for her to see it and he knew she would love it. He got out of the car at the animal shelter and went around to let Beauty out as well. The two of them entered and approached the counter where a very friendly young woman smiled and greeted them both.

"My name is Jennifer, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Jennifer, I'm John Bates, and this is Beauty. We're here to see about getting a dog that we picked out online."

"Oh yes, Mr. Bates. I remember now. You're here to see Angus. You're very lucky. He has quite a personality." she smiled enthusiastically.

"Well, he's not really for me, but I'm glad to hear it. He's a present for my," he hesitated for a moment deciding what he should call Anna in this situation, "room mate."

"I see, and you've brought Beauty along to see if the two of them would be compatible?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well that's a very good idea. Come on back and we'll bring Angus out into the play area for you. That way he and Beauty can get acquainted."

John and Beauty waited anxiously in the yard, which was filled with water bowls, balls, and toys. In only a moment Jennifer returned holding the leash for a rather enormous grey shaggy dog. As soon as he and Beauty saw one another they began to whine and pull on their respective leads. John and Jennifer slowly introduced the two to one another and let them have a good sniff before letting them off leash to tear around the yard together.

Both humans laughed and then Jennifer said, "I didn't think there would be any problem. Angus loves everyone, but at the same time he is very protective."

"That's perfect. I'm gone quite a bit of the time and I worry about my… room mate being alone so much."

"Well, Angus is your man then." She smiled widely at John.

"Do you know what breed he is? Not that it matters."

"No, he might be part Irish Wolfhound, but basically, he's all mutt."

"That's the best kind," John smiled back, "No offense, Beauty."

"Any idea how old he is?"

"We think he is right around a year old, but we can't be certain. He's very smart and already knows all his basic commands." She stared at the pair of dogs happily playing together in the yard and continued, "Do you think he will work out?"

"I think he's perfect. Let's go in and see to the paperwork."

Anna was puttering around in the kitchen trying to keep dinner warm. Since their 'first night in town dinner' was now a fixture in their relationship, the cooking responsibilities had passed to Anna and she tried her best to have dinner ready and waiting when John arrived. She supposed she had misjudged tonight though, John was much later than usual.

She was just going to check on the Shepherd's Pie again when she heard the side gate to the yard open and close. She assumed John was letting Beauty straight into the back but then was surprised when he didn't enter the house that way himself.

A minute later the front door opened and John called, "Anna, can you come help me with something?"

"I'll be right there," she called back, walking toward the door. "I was beginning to think you had stood me up," she continued until she looked up and saw John kneeling down holding the collar of the biggest, cutest dog Anna had ever seen.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, "who is this?"

"This is Angus," John's face was beaming, "and he's all yours. Happy anniversary!" and with that he let go of Angus' collar. The great beast ran directly to Anna, flopped down on his back and wriggled back and forth like a thing possessed.

"Oh my god, John," Anna squealed again, fiercely rubbing the dog's belly, "he's adorable! I don't know what to say." John's heart swelled when he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Just say 'thank you'. I hope you like him." John walked the rest of the way into the house and dropped his bags in the living room.

"Like him? I love him!" Anna rose to her feet and threw her arms around John's neck, planting a huge kiss on his cheek. "Truly, John...this is the best present I've ever gotten in my whole life."

John spun her around in his arms and hugged her tightly before setting her back on the ground.

"Even better than when Esteban gave you your engagement ring?"

"Well, let's see… am I going to have to send Angus back to you someday?" Anna put her finger to her lips, pretending to think about it.

"No," John chuckled scooping his unruly lock of hair back in place.

"Then yes... Angus is _**definitely**_ better than my engagement ring."

"Good," John smiled but his voice was serious, "because hiring you six months ago was the best present I ever got." His hand lightly rubbed Anna's shoulder. They stood staring at one another for a moment until Angus re-entered the room from exploring other parts of the house.

With the spell broken, John moved toward the dog and said, "Something smells good."I'll just let Angus into the back with Beauty and then we can have dinner."

"If it's not ruined, John Bates." She cuffed his shoulder, "I thought you'd be here over an hour ago."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Filling out Angus' paperwork took longer than I expected. And I got a later start than I meant to from London."

"Nothing bad I hope?" Anna asked as she brought the food in from the kitchen.

John thought about telling her about his fight with Vera but then decided against it. It seemed disloyal somehow so he just let it be. "No, just had trouble packing is all."

"Well Mr. Bates, get in there and wash your hands and open us a bottle of wine. We have some catching up to do and I want to hear all about Angus."

John sighed as he entered the kitchen, feeling the last little bit of tension leave his body. _God it's good to be home_, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I want to take a moment to again thank all of you who leave reviews. It has really been fun to discuss this story with you. Many of you see things that even I don't see. Your comments and suggestions often inspire my writing and challenge me to incorporate your ideas. This chapter was inspired by Eady of Old who is a great fanfic writer! Check her/his (?) stories out.**

**I don't own anything Yadda, yadda, yadda...**

John had made arrangements for he and Anna to have their anniversary dinner at the most expensive restaurant in St. Andrews the night after his arrival. When he parked outside Gwen's flat he looked at his watch to make sure he wasn't too early. Before getting out of the car, he waited a couple of minutes and then reached over and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had bought Anna earlier that afternoon. He knocked on the door and carefully adjusted his jacket, tie and shirt sleeves as he waited for Gwen to answer.

"Hello, John." Gwen smiled at him, "Come on in. Anna isn't quite ready but I'm sure she will be in a minute."

"Thank you, Gwen." John answered politely, "It's always good to see you."

"Have a seat. I'll just go back and tell Anna you're ready." Gwen walked the short distance to her bedroom door and entered calmly. As soon as the door closed behind her however she leaned against it and said, "Oh Anna, you're in for a treat...he looks gorgeous. He's all kitted out in a proper suit and tie and he's brought you flowers and everything. Just like a proper date."

"It's not a date, Gwen." Anna rolled her eyes at her friend, "We're just celebrating a successful partnership." She looked herself over in the mirror again and adjusted her hair slightly one last time. "Do you think I look alright?" she asked nervously.

"I won't say you look as amazing as John does," Gwen teased, "but if I were a man I would. I bet no one in the whole restaurant will be looking at anyone other than the pair of you."

"I guess I'll be off then. You're sure I'm alright?" Anna didn't know why, but she felt shy and nervous. It wasn't like she and John hadn't had dinner together before. They ate together often, but somehow this felt different. Maybe it was the fact that she knew the restaurant had won an award for being the best in all of Scotland, or that she knew it was frightfully expensive. She would have been just as happy to celebrate at the pub, but John had insisted and it was really very sweet of him to do so.

He was idly flipping through one of Anna's textbooks as she entered the room. "Good evening, John." Anna spoke shyly.

He leaped to his feet immediately upon hearing Anna's voice but he was nowhere near prepared for how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a light blue dress with a simple top and a fluffy, frilly skirt. Her hair was partially up and curled into random soft waves and she had on a pair of heels that made her legs look miles long. John could barely catch his breath.

"Um...wow." he finally managed.

"Do I pass inspection, Mr. Bates?" She tilted her head to one side and smiled slightly, self consciously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're a vision of loveliness." He made his way over to her, took the hand she had used for her hair, and kissed her cheek, "I shall have to beat all the other men off with a stick."

"John." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

He suddenly remembered the flowers he was holding and handed them to Anna. "These are for you. I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful, John. Thank you."

Anna had been using his Christian name for awhile now, but the way she said it just then sounded more like music than speaking. He was unsettled by the way it was making him feel.

Gwen felt like an intruder watching the two of them take one another in from head to toe, but at the same time, she was thrilled to see it. Finally she cleared her throat and said, "You two better hit the road. You don't want to be late. I'll just take those." She reached for the flowers in Anna's hand.

"Right... Gwen's right. We should be going." John placed his hand on Anna's back as he walked her to the door, making sure to do so_** beneath**_ the wrap she had draped over her shoulders.

They walked down the path and to the car, where John opened the door for Anna and helped her as she got in. He made his way to the driver's side and waved at Gwen before getting in himself.

"Don't worry, Mom," he joked, "I'll have her home by midnight."

Gwen watched as they drove away and then began to fan herself with a magazine, _And she thinks I'm imagining things?_ she thought to herself.

When John and Anna were seated at their table, she began the conversation, "Wow, this place is really fancy."

"It is, but I suppose you're used to that, what with your uncle and all."

"Yes and no. We actually spent so much of our time eating at banquets, awards dinners or restaurants on the road, that we really didn't go out much the rest of the time. Even when we were traveling we usually went somewhere simple. There were five children to lug around after all."

"True... it's the same for me really. I prefer to eat at home or get some simple carry away. Vera likes to go out though." When he said it he wondered if talking about his girlfriend would make the conversation awkward, but it didn't seem to faze Anna at all.

"You should bring her here sometime. If you can ever convince her to come up to Scotland that is."

Before John could say anything, the wine steward approached the table with a bottle of champagne and a wine bucket filled with ice. He showed the bottle to John and said, "I believe this is what you ordered, sir?"

"Yes, that will be fine." John answered, barely looking at the man. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Anna, "I hope you don't mind that I ordered us some champagne? We are celebrating after all."

"Mmmm, I love champagne. And red wine… and rum." Anna waggled her eyebrows.

"My, my… how racy, Miss Smith." John's eyes sparkled.

"I am racy." She matched his look with her own and gave him a cheeky grin.

At Anna's remark, a little look of surprise crossed John's face. Try as he might, he couldn't form a response. Anna felt a small sense of triumph at rendering him speechless. He reached for his now full champagne glass, raised it and said, "To us."

Anna mirrored his actions and repeated his words. When they had finished taking their first sip, John reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "I do have one last gift for you." He handed it across the table to Anna.

"No John!" she protested. "You've already been far too generous. Angus would have been enough all by himself... or dinner… or flowers, but you've done all three."

"Never the less," He inclined his head toward the unopened card, indicating that she should open it.

"But I haven't gotten anything for you."

"Anna," John sighed, "You've already given me more than I could ever repay." He took both her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over one of them. "You've guarded my privacy and my home, you've left me flowers and notes, bought groceries for me _**and**_ my dog...more than that, you've been the truest friend I've ever had."

"What about Rob?"

"Yes, and Rob." He readily agreed, "It's funny how all the best things in my life have happened so recently. Rob, 'Highclere', you."

Anna explained simply, "Good things happen to good people."

John chuckled once at her words, "You really believe that don't you… that I'm a good person? You almost make me believe it as well. I want to be," he continued wistfully, "When I'm around you, I want to be a good person."

"I believe it because I know it to be true, you _**are **_a good person. One of the best I've ever met. Why do you have such a hard time believing it?" She felt sad that she even had to ask the question.

At first he was going to say he didn't know, but the truth was, he did and he couldn't pretend he didn't, not to Anna. He never wanted to lie to Anna, or even mislead her. He sighed and said, "I think because of my father. My father wasn't a bad man necessarily, he just wasn't the best one. He got angry… and he drank. And then he got more angry. He didn't always treat my mother the way I thought he should."

"But you're not like that, surely." Anna responded, patting John's hand.

"You don't really know me, Anna. There are aspects of my personality that remind me far too much of him. It scares me... because I want to be better than that." He stopped speaking and stared off for a moment.

Anna decided to lighten the mood, "Well, you'll not convince _**me**_ that you need improving John Bates, and that's that!"

"Good. Something else for us to toast then." He raised his glass again, "To your belief in me." He took another swallow, smiled honestly and finished, "Now open the card."

Anna ripped open the envelope and unfolded the card, but before she could read it something fell out. It was a credit card… a credit card with her name on it. She looked up puzzled, "I don't understand?"

"No, I don't suppose you would. It's for expenses you incur on my behalf. It's so inconvenient to for you to get my approval before having something done. Then you have to get a bill, send it to me and then I pay workmen or vendors I've never even met. This way you can get whatever you want or need for the house or yourself without having to ask me first. But that's not the real gift. The real gift is what the card represents. It represents my complete faith in you. You could buy a car with that card, or go on a world cruise. It has a huge credit limit."

"John, I would never do that!"

"I know, that's the point. That card is a symbol of how much I rely on you, respect you and trust you, Anna May Smith... which is completely." He had finished his little speech and was waiting for her response. He was gratified to see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"John," she whispered, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just accept it." John smiled happily.

She hesitated for a moment, then picked up the card and put it into her clutch. "Thank you, John. I promise to treat it with the reverence it deserves."

Dinner passed in a pleasant swirl of conversation and laughter. Both Anna and John understood that one of the best aspects of their relationship was the ease that existed between them and the real interest they took in every facet of one another's lives. When dinner was over John talked Anna into sharing a dessert, even though she swore she couldn't eat another bite.

There was a small band playing in the corner of the dining room and the music was lovely, "Would you like to dance?" John asked, "It will help you make some room for that dessert I forced you to order." He didn't give her a chance to refuse before he stood and held his hand out to her.

As they began to dance Anna looked up at John and said, "I haven't been dancing in years."

"Haven't you?" John spoke softly, "What a waste."

At John's words, Anna could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and the idea that he would see horrified her. She had no choice but to tuck her head under his chin. She was a little afraid John would say something or pull away, but instead he slid his arm further around her back and held her more closely. And in that moment Anna's whole world changed.

She was suddenly aware of John's heart beating steadily beneath her ear. She could smell his cologne, his soap and a scent that was just..._**him**_. She felt every point of contact between their two bodies in a way she had never felt anything before. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed it for a moment before she gathered her courage and moved a little further away. She was actually a little afraid of the emotions coursing through her body.

"Do you think our dessert is ready? Maybe we should go check."

"I thought you couldn't eat another bite?" John teased.

"Guess I was wrong," she said, hurrying back to the table.

As they sat back down, John pulled his chair closer to Anna's and draped his arm around the back, turning his body toward hers. He spooned up some of the chocolate 'whatever' they had ordered and offered the bite to Anna. She accepted, but some of the whipped cream went astray and ended up at the very corner of her mouth. Without thinking, John slowly placed his hand against Anna's cheek and drew the pad of his thumb across the edge of her lip to clean the spot. Then he did it again, even though the bit of food was no longer there. Anna didn't dare move, she couldn't. She just looked back at John and released the breath she had been holding. Without saying a word, John slowly returned his hand to the table and took a bite of dessert himself.

"We should get the check," he could barely control his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure it's quite late," Anna agreed.

"I promised Gwen I'd have you home by midnight," he smiled. 

Their ride back to Gwen's was very quiet, both of them wrapped in their own thoughts. When they got to the flat John, ever the gentleman, went around the car and opened the door for Anna, extending his hand to help her out. He tried not to, but he couldn't help returning his hand to the dip in her back as he walked her to the door. Once there, Anna turned to thank him for the evening.

"I don't even know how to thank you, John. This evening has been more wonderful than I could ever possibly have imagined."

"I agree, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He stood there making no move to leave. There was a feeling building in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't control. As he looked upon Anna's face he suddenly remembered how soft her cheek had felt when he brushed it during dessert. He had to do it again, he had to. He reached up and placed his hand where it so longed to rest, his thumb caressing her face of its own accord, "Goodnight Anna" his words were less than a whisper. He wasn't smiling this time, not at all. In fact, she didn't think she had ever seen him look this serious.

She knew she should go inside but she was powerless to do so. They stood, just staring at one another until John bent forward and closed the distance between them by half. He paused for the merest instant and then continued. _He's going to kiss me_, Anna thought as John's lips got closer and closer to her own, but at the last second he turned his head and brushed them against her cheek instead. She was embarrassed by how disappointed she felt. At that moment his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Vera," he said, turning the phone to show Anna the picture.

She pulled her wrap more closely around her shoulders, "I guess you'd better get home and return her call. It's late." At least her voice sounded normal, hopefully John couldn't hear the way her heart was pounding.

"Yes, I guess I better," his smile was a little sad, "Hey, look at the time," he joked, "it's 11:58. Be sure to tell Gwen I kept my word and had you home by midnight. Call me tomorrow? Maybe we can have breakfast before I head back to London."

"I will," she promised and went inside. She was relieved to see that all the lights were off and Gwen had already gone to bed. She couldn't face talking about how the night had gone and how her feelings for John had changed. She knew she would tell Gwen eventually, but not tonight, not yet.

John parked the car in the driveway and went straight to the back yard to take Beauty and Angus for their walk. He couldn't even think about going in the house first. He needed fresh air to clear his mind and cool his blood. What had just happened? He had almost kissed Anna. He knew it was wrong, he was in a relationship with Vera for Christ sake, but he had wanted to. Oh god, how he had wanted to. Even now, when he had left her over ten minutes ago, he could still feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing not quite normal. Thank god Vera had called when she had. He didn't want to call her back tonight, he knew she would grill him about his dinner with Anna and he had no idea what he would say, better to wait until morning when he had more of his wits about him. Even so, he was infinitely glad she had called at the precise moment she did. He wasn't the type to cheat in a relationship and he didn't want to be, especially not with Anna being the 'other woman'. If he damaged his relationship with her he would never forgive himself.

It made no sense anyway. Anna was a beautiful, very beautiful, young woman and he was old enough to be...well not exactly old enough to be her father, but certainly old enough to be her much older uncle. She couldn't be interested in him romantically, no matter what it had seemed like this evening. He had let his emotions and imagination run away with him completely.

John had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was already all the way back home. He let himself in the front door and he and the dogs went upstairs to his room. He stripped off his shirt and shoes and made his way into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and splashed cold water on his face several times. "Get a hold of yourself, l Johnny Boy" he said aloud, "or you could end up with no girlfriend _**and**_ no house sitter"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry, but my Vera's a bitch and that's just the way it is. She's much like Veruca Salt in Willy Wonka. I doubt anyone would really put up with her garbage the way John is doing but oh well, men are stupid. :) It's my story and I can do what I want.**

**I really love all the faves, follows, and especially the reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying and sticking with my story. We have a couple of Vera chapters here but then I promise things will get good. Hang in there!**

**Obviously, this is a work of fiction and none of the characters are mine, yadda, yadda.**

John pulled the cuffs of his shirt down, making sure that just the right amount was showing beneath the sleeves of his suit coat. He paced back and forth between the kitchen and front doors, jingling the keys in his pocket. He and Vera were supposed to be meeting the other members of the 'Four Musketeers' at a restaurant downtown for Rob's birthday. They were due at the restaurant in ten minutes, but with the traffic at this time of night, they should have left a half hour ago.

The whole cast of "Life at Highclere" got along famously but there were certain subsets of castmates who were closer than others. The groups usually fell around those who spent the most on screen time together, which was only natural. 'The Four Musketeers' had formed around three such overlapping on screen partnerships. The two male Musketeers were Rob and John, the Earl and his valet. The female members consisted of Mary Sinclair, who played the Earl's eldest daughter and spent a great deal of screen time with Rob, and Leslie Wyatt, who played both Mary's lady's maid and John's on screen wife. All four actor's, as well as their significant others, were often seen in and around London together during the filming season.

"Come on, Vera. We're going to be late." John shouted across the flat.

"I'll be right there. Just give me a minute," her voice floated from the bedroom.

She emerged from the hallway and Beauty went over to sniff at the hem of her dress.

"John, get that dog away from me. She'll have hair all over my outfit and then I'll have to change."

"Beauty, go lay down," John snapped at the dog.

"How do you like my new dress?" Vera smiled and posed for him.

"You look great." John said, quickly looking at his watch, "Let's go."

"Johnny, you didn't even look." Vera approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck attempting to give him a kiss.

John pulled back in her arms a stepped away, "Not now Vera, please."

"You don't want to kiss me?" she whined.

"It's not that...it's just that if I do, you'll have to fix your lipstick and then we'll be even later. Can we just go?"

"I don't see what difference it makes. They'll wait for us… they always do."

"Exactly, they _**always**_ do. You and I are hosting this birthday dinner. I'd like to get there before Rob does, if at all possible."

Vera looked at her watch, knowing full well what time they were expected, "I think that ship has already sailed, Johnny Boy, so why don't you fix me a drink?" She continued to pout, "We always spend time with your friends anyway. Why don't we ever do things _**I **_want to do. I don't even like most of these people."

John thought about arguing that although Vera apparently didn't consider them friends _**he did **_ and as his girlfriend she should be willing to socialize with them, but he knew it would just put them further behind schedule.

"Vera, are you even listening? I want to go… **NOW**. We'll do something you want to do this weekend, I promise." He went to the closet, retrieved her coat and held it open for her to slip into.

When the pair arrived at the restaurant, the others were already seated with their first round of drinks half finished. Vera sat and motioned for the waiter, but John made his way around the table kissing all the women on the cheek and shaking each man's hand. When he got to Rob he clapped him on the back and smiled, "Happy Birthday Old Man, how are you feeling?"

"You know very well I'm only thirteen months older than you are, Bates." Rob shook his head at the younger man who was constantly pointing out the difference in their ages.

"Ah, yes...but it's a big year." John smiled and winked at Rob's wife, Cora.

The waiter approached the table and Vera ordered a cocktail while the rest of the group ordered refills.

"Scotch, John?" Rob asked as the waiter made his way around the table.

"No, I'll probably have some wine with dinner, but for now I think I'll just have an ice tea." The looks he got from the rest of the party forced him to continue, "I'm trying to cut back."

"Yes," Vera interjected, "Johnny's getting so proper these days. It's deadly boring." The conversation at the table halted momentarily at her words, each member of the party unsure if she was teasing John or insulting him.

Finally, Leslie spoke up, "Wow John, first you give up smoking and now you're cutting back on the drinking. I'm really proud of you." She patted him on the arm and gave him a smile. She was probably the closest thing John had to a sister. Like John and Rob, he and Leslie had hit it off from the first moment on set and the two had become very close.

"Thanks, I'm trying anyway." John smiled awkwardly.

The next fifteen minutes or so passed with the group catching up on each other's activities and future projects as well as chatting about those members of the cast not in attendance. The conversation seemed to flow around Vera, who put more effort into consuming her drink than participating in the table talk, even when someone intentionally tried to bring her into the conversation.

When the waiter returned to take orders Vera complained that she wasn't ready. Cora, who was sitting next to her smiled and said, "Well, we can start with me and go around the table. By the time the waiter gets to you, you might know what you want."

"But I haven't even looked at the menu yet." Vera seemed shocked at the suggestion.

"Vera, just look at it now and make up your mind." John placed himself close to Vera's ear as he spoke to her. He was already tired of her rudeness toward his friends and the evening had just begun, "He has quite a few people to go through before he gets to you."

"Don't push me, Johnny." Her eyes flashed, "What's the rush?"

John could tell she wasn't going to cooperate and it really irritated him. She had been out of sorts all evening and was making no effort to be pleasant. "The rush, _**Dear,**_ is that these people have already been waiting for us for half an hour. I'm sure they're hungry."

"It's fine John." Rob tried to make peace, "We can ask the waiter to come back in a few minutes." He nodded his head at the man and sent him away.

John took the menu and opened it in front of Vera, "Christ Vera, just look at the damn menu and make up your mind, please."

"John, you're embarrassing me. I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me in front of our friends." She smiled around the table and calmly placed her napkin on top of her bread plate, "I think I need a moment to collect myself." She rose dramatically and made her way to the lobby.

John's breath left his body in a huff and he stared at the ceiling for a minute. "Excuse me," he said to the table at large, "I'll be right back. Feel free to order in our absence," he apologized.

When he had gone, Mary spoke, "Poor John. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in that dreadful woman."

"Neither do I," Rob admitted, "but it's not for us to say. John is our friend and we must support him and let him reach his own conclusions."

"We could help him '_**conclude**_' by telling him that we all despise her."

Leslie covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and her fiance, Tim, suddenly got very interested in his silverware.

"Mary," Cora scolded, "That's not very kind."

"Well I'm not kind, am I? I'm the direct one. l'm perfectly willing to tell him if no one else will."

She looked at her companions around the table as if she couldn't believe they didn't feel the same way she did.

"Look," Rob stated, ever the peacemaker, "It's my birthday and I say we all put a good face on things, for my sake and John's."

When he had finished speaking, John and Vera re-entered the restaurant and returned to the table. Things were definitely frosty between them. The rest of the evening went more smoothly except for the fact that no one really spoke to Vera at all, including John, who looked rather miserable. As the couples were leaving the women went off to the ladies room together, leaving the men standing alone at the door.

"Sorry for the way things turned out, Rob."

"Don't worry about it, John, it wasn't you."

"I'm the one who brought her, though."

"We all have our good days and bad days. Not to worry," he smiled reassuringly at John.

"Maybe, but it seems the longer Vera and I are together the more bad days we have and the fewer good one can be expected." John replied ruefully.

Rob wasn't sure what to say, but he hated seeing his friend this way, "You know John, you always have my complete support, Cora's too. We're always here if you need us."

"Even when I don't deserve it?" John joked.

Rob smiled and patted him on the back, "Especially then."

John and Vera got in a cab and John ordered it to take them to Vera's flat. She was slightly drunk and didn't notice that they weren't going to John's so she was surprised when they arrived at her building.

"Are you coming in?" she asked, as they arrived at her door. She handed John her keys and let him open it for her.

"I don't think so, not tonight." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Oh Johnny," she played with the buttons on his shirt, "why not let bygones be bygones? I have."

"Mmm" He shook his head, "I'm just not in the mood. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Johnny, please" she begged, "I haven't seen you much this week at all, a girl could think you're losing interest." She began to kiss his neck. "Besides, you said we could do what I wanted to do and I want you to take me to bed." Being a little tipsy, this comment made her giggle. She tugged on his shirt and tried to pull him into her flat.

"I can't, Vera. I have to get home to Beauty. I didn't leave instructions for anyone to let her out or feed her in the morning."

"That's fine." Vera chuckled with a husky voice. "I don't need you for the _**whole**_ night. Just a few hours."

"What an offer, I feel so special." John could tell his sarcasm was lost on Vera in her present state so he continued, "I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend, we can do whatever you want. Just the two of us." He stepped away from he quickly and was down the stairs before she had another chance to argue.

John still felt a little melancholy when he returned from Beauty's walk so he decided to call Anna to cheer himself up. He sat down on the couch, removed his shoes and tie and put his feet up on the coffee table, then dialed Anna's number.

She answered the phone immediately saying, "Hello, John. This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect you'd be calling so late."

"Sorry, I didn't think. I just had a rather disastrous date with Vera and I wanted to hear a friendly voice."

Anna hated to talk to John about Vera. She didn't like the woman and she wasn't proud of herself for it, but she refused to say anything against her to John. Anna was John's friend and nothing more, his relationship with Vera was none of her business. Finally, she settled on say, "Oh, that's a shame," but didn't ask for details.

If John noticed the hesitation in Anna's voice he didn't let it show, "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"Oh no. I actually just got in myself. Joseph and I had dinner and then he helped me with some homework I've been stuck on."

"Ah, well I hope you told Gwen and Jane I say 'hello.'"

"They didn't come. I don't know if they've already finished the assignment or if they haven't started it yet, but they didn't need help at any rate."

"Oh," He paused, "well that sounds…..cozy."

Anna chuckled, "I don't know if it was cozy or not, but it worked. My assignment's done. I'm not sure how well I actually understand it, but at least its finished." Anna yawned loudly over the phone, "Gosh, John, I'm sorry. I got very sleepy all of the sudden."

"I should let you go then. I didn't mean to keep you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John rang off and stared at his phone for a moment. He didn't feel better at all. Vera had been horrible, Rob had been kind, and Anna had spent the evening alone with Molesley. What a perfect night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This is a bonus chapter for two reasons: **

**1) This chapter is really short**

**2) I'm on vacation and have gotten many chapters ahead**

**Thanks again to everyone who follows, faves and especially reviews. I love this Anna and John and I love to talk to you all about them (Downtonreader, this is the chapter, let me know what you think). Keep the suggestions coming. Many of them are in the works before you even mention them, but the ones that aren't I will try to work in.**

**None of the characters are mine etc. etc, etc.**

Anna looked at the pictures of the opening for the play "Days of Summer Past" and couldn't believe her eyes. There was John looking… what did he look like? He looked like a homeless person. Instead of his usual suit and tie he wore jeans and a sportcoat (neither of which looked particularly new or clean) with only a printed t-shirt on underneath. His hair was a mess, and not in the adorable way it usually was, and he obviously had not shaved at all that day. He looked like hell. And the interview which was posted with the picture was even worse. He barely spoke a coherent sentence. Vera, who always looked smashing on John's arm didn't look any better than he did. The two of them looked like they had just rolled out of bed and went straight to the theatre. God, what a thought that was.

Never the less, since Anna's feelings for John had deepened she had done a good job of maintaining her composure when they talked or texted. Every day she felt a little more capable of acting as if nothing had changed, even if she didn't feel that way.

She decided to text John the photo and tease him a little bit.

**What's up with the new look? A**

She immediately got a message back:

**Not a big fan of the latest red carpet fashion? J**

**You look terrible. A**

**Thanks, I only got the tickets shortly before we had to leave. J**

**And you couldn't even bother to shave? A**

**Hold on, I'll call you. J**

Her phone rang only a minute later.

"Hello, John. What's up with the scrunge?"

"As I said, we didn't get the tickets until right before the play."

"And what, your tuxedo was at the cleaners and all your face flannels were in the laundry?" Her voice was still light as she spoke with him.

John hated what he was about to say next, but he knew Anna already knew, "Yeah, I was sort of drunk." He rubbed his hand on his neck as he said it.

"Really?" Anna faked surprise, "That explains the interview. You weren't exactly up to your normal witty self, were you?"

John noticed that her tone was not quite so light anymore. Somewhere along the line the teasing had stopped and this sounded more like scolding. "So I had a few drinks before going to the theatre, what difference does it make?" His voice gave away his irritation.

"It didn't make you come off looking very well, that's all." Anna said, somewhat apologetically. She didn't really like the direction this call was going but she cared for John and that meant she cared about his reputation, whether it was her right to or not.

"What... are you my PR person now? When I hired you to be my caretaker, I meant for the house, not for me personally." He was getting really angry now.

"John, that's not what I'm doing." Anna stammered.

"Christ, who do you think you are, my mother?!"

Now Anna was getting angry as well, "No, but maybe I should give her a call. I'm sure she wouldn't be very proud of your performance last night either."

"Watch it _**Miss Smith**_… remember, you are my employee and I can dismiss you whenever I want." John shouted angrily into the phone. As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake and wanted to force the words back into his mouth unsaid. What the hell was he yelling at Anna for? She had only told him the truth. He didn't come off looking very good last night and he wasn't very proud of himself. It had been a long time since he had slipped up in the press and he didn't want Anna to think poorly of him.

There was nothing but dead air on the phone for several seconds before Anna answered calmly, "Well, thank you for making your position clear Mr. Bates. If you would like, I could fax my resignation right over."

"Anna, I'm sorry, of course I don't want you to resign. I shouldn't…" he rushed to respond, but she interrupted him.

"Well, if you change your mind _**SIR,**_ you know where you can reach me." And with that she hung up.

John stared at the blank screen on his phone, "Bollocks," he swore, "Nicely done, John. Nicely done."

Two days later Anna was slamming things around in the kitchen while preparing her dinner. She had been in such a foul mood since speaking to John that even Dr. Carson had noticed. It was so bad in fact, that Gwen actually stood up for Joseph when Anna had snapped at him one too many times in study group. Even Angus was giving her a wide berth.

She stopped her rummaging when her phone buzzed, letting her know she had gotten a text. A picture of John wearing a t-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' where the arrow was pointing directly at his own face popped up. Underneath, Anna saw the words:

**I would have sent this sooner, but it took awhile to get the shirt made. J**

Anna chuckled in spite of herself and wrote back: **Idiot. A**

**Exactly! Am I forgiven? J**

**Not yet, but soon. A**

**Anything I can do to speed up the process? J**

**Quit being an arse? A**

**Anything I might have a better chance at being successful with? J**

She sighed and wrote back: **Just call me. A**

When she answered her phone a minute later John said, "So, we've had our first fight."

"I guess we have." she said quietly.

"Will we survive it?" He actually sounded a little worried.

"Yes. It's not the end of the world."

"Anna, I'm so sorry." The tone of his voice let her know he was truly miserable, " I shouldn't have gotten angry with you for telling me the truth. But I didn't want you to think less of me. I would hate that."

"And threatening to fire me is going to help with that?" She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Look, I don't mind if we argue now and then. All friends do, but I'd hate to think that you'll be pulling rank on me each time. You really hurt my feelings, John."

"I know. It was a stupid thing to say and it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He hesitated for a moment and then continued, "Anna, under no circumstances will I ever fire you or ask you to resign."

"Because it isn't just me now John. I have Angus to think about. It wouldn't be that easy for me to find a place that would take him."

"Anna, I swear, If you ever leave me it will be your choice… Were you only sad for Angus' sake? Because when I said it, for a moment before you hung up, I thought you would agree. And I couldn't take that, you not being around, I really don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry, you'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me. Not every girl gets to work for **John 'fricken' Bates**, you know."

"Very few would want to," he joked, but with the use of what they now called his 'international heartthrob name' he knew they were going to be just fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm going to post 3 chapters in a row this weekend to get you all through Vera. You have been so supportive, think of it as my little Easter present to you all. Keep the follows, faves and reviews coming. I so enjoy chatting with you all about my little world.**

**I don't own any of these characters etc.**

Anna fidgeted and looked at her watch for the fourth or fifth time in the last three minutes. She adjusted the flames under the burner yet again. John was due any minute now, which ordinarily wouldn't make her jittery, but this time he was bringing Vera. Filming for 'Highclere' had finished for the season and John had more free time. He and Vera were coming for a whole week. Although Anna was nervous to meet Vera and eager to impress her for John's sake, she was also looking forward to the other woman's arrival in a way. Maybe seeing Vera and John together this weekend would help her to face the reality that he and Anna were just friends, despite the feelings she was trying more or less successfully to control. She was startled from her thoughts when Angus started barking furiously in the backyard, which Anna assumed meant John had arrived.

She left the kitchen and made her way to the front door, straightening her hair and blouse as she went. When she was halfway to the door it was opened from the other side and Beauty came bounding over to greet her warmly. John was shuffling bags from one hand to the other and struggling to return the keys to his pocket. "Anna, could you just let Beauty out into the yard, my hands seem to be full at the moment," he chuckled.

Anna laughed at his predicament and grabbed hold of Beauty's collar saying, "Come on, Beauty. There's someone in the yard who's very anxious to see you."

When she returned to the sitting room, John was much more settled and Vera was standing near him looking around the room. Anna stood back a moment wanting to take every second of time available to settle her nerves. "Hey, Math Girl" John addressed her cheerfully, "where's my hug?"

"Hello John," she smiled somewhat self-consciously as she approached him, "It's good to see you again." She hugged him briefly and then quickly turned in Vera's direction with her hand extended, "And you must be Vera. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"I'll bet," Vera returned frostily, making no move to shake Anna's hand.

An awkward silence filled the room before John pushed on, "Something smells great. What are we having?"

"I thought I would treat you to a little flavor of California tonight, so I have a pot of chili on and some cornbread in the oven, plus I managed to search out an avocado for our salad."

"That sounds fantastic, doesn't it Vera?" he turned to the other woman hoping she would say something kind.

"Sounds… different, but it might have been nice to go out for dinner, just the two of us," she said pointedly.

"Oh…" Anna was taken aback, "well I certainly don't have to stay if you'd prefer to be alone. I just assumed… silly of me really. I'll just leave it for the two of you. Let me pop upstairs and get my bag and I'll be gone before you know it." Her voice was cheerful but she felt embarrassed.

"You'll do no such thing."John's discomfort was obvious but he ploughed ahead, "It's my first night here and I'll not break our routine."

"But if Vera would prefer…"

"Vera and I will have plenty of time to spend together after tonight. We insist you stay, don't we Vera?" The look he gave his girlfriend let her know that she had to say 'yes'.

"Of course she can stay," Vera replied, pretending to be sweet, "I just thought she might feel like a third wheel. I know I would. I tell you what, Anna," Vera continued, "Why don't you run back in the kitchen and set the table or something while Johnny and I go upstairs and get settled?" She didn't wait for a response before addressing John again, "Come on Johnny, show me where we'll be sleeping." Anna couldn't be sure, but she thought Vera had perhaps put a little extra emphasis on the word we.

Anna went to the kitchen to prepare the salad while John and Vera were getting 'settled'. She couldn't believe this woman. Anna hadn't really liked her before, but she always felt guilty about it. Now that she had met Vera, her guilt was quickly being replaced by anger and disbelief. Anger at Vera's obviously rude behavior, and disbelief that she would behave in a way that so clearly made John feel uncomfortable. Anna decided that her own actions wouldn't add to John's discomfort. She would be as sweet as she could and act in a way that would let both John and herself be proud.

John and Vera returned downstairs a few minutes later and Anna greeted them while putting the pot of chili on the table, "I wasn't sure if you wanted wine with dinner, so I got out a bottle but I didn't open it. It's on the counter in the kitchen. I already put the glasses on the table just in case. I'll just go and bring out the cornbread."

"Wine would be lovely." Vera called after the retreating Anna. She sat and patted the chair next to her. "Come and sit, Johnny."

"Yeah, just give me a minute to go and open the wine." He followed Anna into the kitchen. She was leaning over getting the cornbread when he entered and he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Anna answered, but she kept her face toward the oven so that she didn't have to make eye contact with him.

"Anna," he scolded her gently, "look at me."

She rose and set the pan on the stove, turning to look defiantly into his eyes. He could tell she was upset and he didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry. I think she just needs to see us together a little and she won't be quite so… whatever she's being. Will you give her a chance?"

"Will she give me one?" Anna was careful not to sound angry. She realized that he was in a very difficult position, not wanting to seem unsupportive of either Vera or herself. She released the breath she had been holding and ran her hand down John's arm. "It's fine, really. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. She's just trying to protect her man." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Then she winked, "We better get going before she gets suspicious."

"Thank you, Anna. I really appreciate it. And I'll work on Vera, try to tone her down a bit, I promise."

John re-entered the dining room with the wine and began pouring them each a glass. Anna wasn't sure why, but she waited a few heartbeats before continuing into the other room herself. John dished up the food and they all began eating in silence until Anna asked, "How was the trip? It's a beautiful drive up from London, isn't it Vera?"

"I suppose. It would have been much less inconvenient to fly to Edinburgh and come over from there, but John insisted we bring the dog." She grumbled.

Anna looked up from her bowl and John shrugged his shoulders, "She's not a fan."

"I'm sorry you'll have to be taking care of Angus then," Anna went on, "I can't take him to Gwen's flat. They don't allow pets."

"Don't worry about that," John reassured her, "I'll be happy to take care of him for you. I told you as much when I gave him to you." John got a goofy grin on his face just remembering how happy the dog made Anna.

"Did you?" Vera interjected, "How kind of you, Johnny."

Dinner progressed in much the same manner. It wasn't as bad as Anna had feared, but it wasn't as good as she had hoped either. It was interesting watching Vera and 'Johnny' together. Vera ate little and drank a lot. John was much quieter and more reserved than he was when it was just he and Anna and he was drinking more than usual as well. She tried to keep an open mind, but she really didn't see why John would choose to spend his time with such an unpleasant person. She supposed they were different when they were alone.

When dinner ended, John offered to clear the table and make tea but Vera stopped him. "You go relax, Johnny. Anna and I will make the tea and do the dishes." Both he and Anna looked at her in surprise.

"What," she continued with her eyebrows raised, "It will give us a chance to get to know each other better, won't it Anna?"

"Um…sure." Anna took an armful of dishes into the kitchen.

When she was gone, John rose and wrapped his arms around Vera's waist. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips before saying, "Thanks, Vera... I appreciate the effort. I really do. It would mean a lot to me if you and Anna could get along."

"Of course, Johnny," she smiled sweetly at him, "You know I'd do anything for you. You can show me just how grateful you are later tonight." She ran her finger down the front of his shirt and then left his arms. She moved back to the table, taking the remaining bowls into the kitchen.

Anna was putting away the leftovers and Vera returned to the table for a second load of dishes. She placed them on the counter and she and Anna began to work together in silence. After a few moments Anna tried to make small talk. If Vera was willing to 'get to know each other better' then Anna would certainly give it a try. "So Vera, what are you looking forward to doing while you are here?"

Vera turned and gave Anna one of the coldest looks the younger woman had ever seen, "I'll tell you what I'm _**NOT **_interested in doing, Miss Smith… I'm not interested in spending time with one of John's employees. I came up to this god forsaken corner of the UK to be alone with Johnny, and your presence is just not necessary, or desired. Is that clear? You're not his friend and you're not his girlfriend and don't you ever forget it. He pays your salary and that's all. And if I have my way he won't be doing that for much longer."

Anna was trying to stay calm but it was very hard, "Is that a threat?" She firmly held her ground as she looked Vera straight in the eye.

"It's a promise. I've known John probably since you were in form 7 or 8, which means we've shared more than you could ever hope to. We have history, John and I, and no matter how rocky our relationship may be, or how many times we break up, he always finds his way back to me doesn't he? So I don't know what you think is happening in this domestic little setting you've got going on, but I wouldn't get too used to it. And you might start looking for another place for that dog of yours, you're going to need it."

When Vera finished her speech she took the tea tray Anna had prepared. As she opened the kitchen door with her hip she shouted sweetly, "Are you ready for your tea, Johnny? Let me serve you."

Anna stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe how angry she was. But she also heard a little ring of truth in Vera's words, and that fact made her even angrier. She had to get out of here before she said or did something in front of John that she would regret. She would offer to walk both dogs so that John wouldn't have to do it later in the evening. She popped her head out the kitchen door and shouted, "I'm taking the dogs out. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Want me to come with?" John shouted from the sitting room.

"Oh no, you two stay here alone. I'll be out of your hair in no time." Anna was really proud of how natural her voice sounded.

Usually, taking a walk with Angus would settle Anna down when she was upset or frustrated with something, but today it just didn't work. Vera's words kept rolling around in her head and the more she thought about them, the angrier and more embarrassed she became. Did Vera think she was planning on spending every moment of the couple's time with them while they were here? Of course she wasn't. She wasn't rude _or_ naive. She had just hoped that the two of them could get along, or maybe even be friends, for John's sake. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen.

Anna returned to the house and entered through the kitchen door. She tried to make as much noise as possible so that when she went through to the staircase she wouldn't run into John and Vera being 'intimate'. As she walked through she said, "I'll just be a second."

"Don't hurry on our account," John smiled. He and Vera were sitting on the couch, his arm draped around her back. "You're welcome to have a cup of tea before you go."

"Yes, feel free to have a cup before you go." Vera smiled sweetly.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of it," Anna couldn't believe the gall of the woman being sweet in front of John and horrible in the kitchen.

Anna got her things together as quickly as possible, making absolutely sure that she wasn't leaving anything behind this time. She certainly didn't want to have to 'drop by' to pick something up. When she got downstairs she made her way straight to the door, not stopping to even speak to the couple on the couch. John disentangled himself from Vera's embrace and walked to the door just as Anna closed it behind her. He joined her outside and pulled the door shut.

" Are you sure you're alright? I know Vera can take a little getting used to." He smiled sheepishly. "Will I see you again this trip?"

"I don't think so. You two will want to be alone, you don't need me hanging around." Anna said evenly.

"Vera said she wanted to go to the pub later in the week, maybe you could join us?" he asked tentatively.

"Actually John, I'm swamped at school this week. I really don't think I can spare the time. I'll see if I can make it over to walk the dogs at night so you won't have to. It doesn't strike me as an activity Vera would enjoy."

"You don't have to do that, though it's kind of you. I don't want to keep you from your studies if you're that busy." He sounded skeptical and slightly hurt.

_Perfect_, Anna thought, _I'm the one who's being kind and protecting your feelings and I'm the one you're feeling frustrated with. If only you knew!_

Anna kept to her word and didn't spend more time with John and Vera that week, not that she really wanted to. John had texted her and invited her to the pub for dinner, but she declined saying she was working on a paper. She did come over a few nights in a row when John asked her to feed and walk the dogs as he and Vera were spending a couple of nights in a hotel in Edinburgh. The night before John was to head back to London, he called her and asked her to join them at the house for dinner. He said he would be grilling steaks and would love to have her there. Again she begged off, saying she was spending the evening studying with Joseph.

When they had rung off with each other he stared at his phone for a moment. He didn't understand why Anna was being so churlish. He would have almost expected this behavior from Vera but never from Anna. In fact, Vera had readily agreed each time John had suggested that Anna join them, but each time she had declined. She had never been _**that**_ busy with school before. She had always been really good at guarding John's privacy, but this was going _**too**_ far. He vowed he would talk things out with her when he got back to London.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I am posting the next two chapters together because they make a good set. This is the end of Vera… for now. Happier days are just ahead for Anna and John, so hang in there. Again I can't thank you enough for following, favoriting, and leaving reviews. Keep the ideas coming.**

**Remember, this is a work of fiction sometimes inspired by real life but then twisted into a work of pure fiction.**

John actually felt sorry for James Crawford. He was one of the nicest guys in the world but he didn't get nearly as much love from the public as the rest of the cast of 'Highclere'. The character he played on the show was horrible, simply horrible. He was underhanded, sneaky and selfish and James played him well, maybe too well. But tonight the rest of the cast got to show him how much he meant to them. He was playing the lead in "The Importance of Being Ernest" and the 'Four Musketeers' were attending the premiere and the after party together.

The evening had started out well with the group having drinks and nibbles at John's flat and then riding over to the play in the same hired car. But now Vera was in a mood. She had posed for several red carpet pictures with John but got angry when a photographer asked her to step aside so that he could get a picture of the four castmates alone. Vera was ushered to the sidelines with the other spouses and partners and she wasn't happy about it. John knew that once Vera got angry, she very seldom regained any composure for the rest of the night. Tonight didn't look promising.

They were all sharing a table at the after party, talking about their friend's performance and how much they had enjoyed it. Once again Vera was letting the conversation flow around her and consuming far more alcohol than anyone else. When John was drinking heavily himself it hadn't bothered him but now that he had successfully been cutting back, he noticed. He was holding his breath in anticipation of a moment he hoped wouldn't come. The moment when her alcohol and her anger came crashing together.

Unfortunately, he didn't have long to wait. Eventually, the conversation turned and Leslie asked, "How was your trip to Scotland, Vera? We haven't seen you since the two of you got back?"

"It was fine," she roused herself to join the conversation, "I actually enjoyed the time we spent in Edinburgh."

"Did you get to meet Anna?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, I'm dying to hear how the two of you got along," Mary replied skeptically.

"Actually," John spoke up, "we didn't see Anna very much the whole time we were there. We had dinner with her the first night but then we didn't see her for the rest of the trip. She said she was busy with school." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I found it quite rude actually," Vera was fully invested in the conversation now.

"I'm sure that's not it." Leslie chimed in. Seeing the potential for disaster in Vera's response she wanted to support John. "University schedules _**can**_ get quite hectic."

"Is that a crack about how I didn't go to university, Leslie?" Vera was really wound up now.

"No, of course not." Leslie sounded shocked that Vera could think such a thing.

"Oh, then you must be a member of the Anna Smith fan club too. I know John is the President, are you the Vice President?"

"Excuse me?" Leslie was getting a little angry now.

"Vera, apologize to Leslie, please." John spoke evenly.

"Well I found it quite disappointing is all I'm saying." Vera did her best to sound injured, "And after I made the trip _**all the way**_ up there to meet her. The least Anna could have done is spend a little time with us."

"I asked you to apologize." John repeated.

"I won't," Vera said stubbornly.

"Never mind, John," Leslie smiled at him "it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me... Vera?"

Vera ignored him and went on, "It seemed to me that Anna was actually _**avoiding**_ me."

"Okay, Vera...you've made your point. Now apologize to Leslie and let's change the subject," John's voice rose slightly.

"That's right," Vera sniped, sloshing the alcohol around in her drink and taking another swallow, "God forbid anyone say anything against 'St. Anna The Good'."

"Vera," John warned through gritted teeth.

"What? She _**is**_ good isn't she?" she looked incredulous, "She doesn't smoke, she doesn't drink in excess, she loves dogs, she's soooo virtuous. Yet she can't bother to rearrange part of her schedule to spend some time getting to know your girlfriend? She knows how important it was to you, Johnny, I just don't understand it," she spoke innocently.

"Vera, _**enough**_!" John spoke sharply now.

Everyone else at the table was looking decidedly uncomfortable at this point, but Mary had had enough, "Maybe she didn't want to spend the time to get to know you better because she had already figured out that you are a miserable harpy who isn't nearly good enough for John and she has better things to do with her life than put up with your nonsense." She looked around the table at the shocked faces of her friends and continued, "What? We're all thinking the same thing. I'm just brave enough to say something."

Complete silence reigned. Leslie began to say something, but her fiance placed his hand over hers and whispered, "It's not our issue."

Vera looked around the table and saw that everyone was staring at their drinks, except Mary, she was staring into Vera's eyes defiantly. Vera looked to John, who was looking down at his hands in complete misery. The muscles of his jaw were working furiously. "Johnny, are you going to let her speak to me that way?"

"You started it, Vera" he responded without looking up.

"Oh, I see… she can call me a harpy and you say nothing, but god forbid anyone say anything the least bit derogatory about your precious Anna and you can't move quickly enough to leap to her defense. I'm leaving."

"Maybe that's for the best," Cora said quietly.

Vera stood and threw her napkin on the table, "Are you coming, Johnny?"

"I don't think so, but I'll be happy to put you in a cab." He rose from his chair and took Vera by the elbow, escorting her out of the restaurant. They waited silently and when the car came John helped her into the back seat.

"I can't believe you didn't stick up for me in there. You're supposed to be on my side." Vera pouted.

"How can I be on your side when you are so obviously wrong. God Vera, I'm so sick of apologizing for you. Go home, get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"You bet we will," she responded angrily.

John had said all he was going to say for the evening. He shut the cab door gently so as not to lose control of his temper completely. Then he leaned in and gave the cabbie far too much money for the fare. Finally, he turned his back and walked back toward the restaurant. Instead of going back inside however, he sat on the bench near the door and put his head in his hands.

A few minutes later he felt a hand on his back, "Are you alright mate?" It was Robert.

"What do you think?" John looked up smiling ironically.

"I think you are a very good man who's having a very bad night. Come back inside and try to have some fun."

"What am I going to do, Rob?" he pleaded with his friend.

"Not for me to say, but please know that everyone in there thinks very highly of you and only wants the best for you."

"But none of you think that's Vera. What Mary said was the truth wasn't it?"

"Mary should never have said what she said, and it doesn't matter what we think anyway. This is between you and Vera. Now come back inside and I'll buy you a drink. I'll bet you could use one." Robert smiled, trying to cheer his friend.

"I don't think so. I'm not in the mood and I don't want to spoil everyone else's evening more than I already have."

"Are you sure you want to be alone? I could buy you a drink somewhere else if you want to talk."

"No thanks, I'm fine… really. I just have some thinking to do and it's probably better to do it with less alcohol in my system, not more. Will you apologize to everyone for me and tell Mary no hard feelings… not that she probably cares."

"Of course." Rob spoke sympathetically, "Call us if you need anything."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Last update for a while. I didn't want to leave you with only one Vera chapter left so here you go.**

**For a disclaimer, please see chapter 16.**

John was sitting in his flat having a cup of coffee the next morning when there was a knock at the door. He suspected he knew who it was and took a deep breath as he rose to answer it. He was correct, Vera was there and pushed passed him without being invited in.

"We need to talk, Johnny," she was fuming.

"Yes, we do. Would you like a cup of coffee before we get started?"

"Coffee? _**Now **_you're being nice to me?"

"I just want you to be comfortable,Vera. I'm only trying to be polite. Maybe you don't recognize politeness, never having tried it yourself." As soon as he said it, he felt badly. This conversation could easily degenerate into a tirade of insults on both sides, and John wanted to avoid that if at all possible. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't contribute to that outcome.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized.

On her part, Vera had decided that this was her opportunity to get rid of Anna once and for all. She knew she could make John feel guilty for not supporting her last night, and she would use that to her advantage. Once John felt sufficiently sorry about his behavior, she would ask him to replace Anna and he would have no choice but to do so, or she would threaten to leave him. One thing you could always count on with John was his willingness to take far more than his share of the blame for any problems between them.

Neither spoke for a moment, then John said, "So?"

"So" replied Vera, sitting down at the table, "that was quite a performance last night, Johnny. I don't understand why you would let someone speak to me that way and do absolutely nothing about it."

"And I don't understand how you could expect me to stick up for you when you were determined to be rude to everyone around you. I meant what I said last night Vera, I'm tired of apologizing for you and your behavior."

"It never bothered you before. You've changed, Johnny. What happened to you?" she smiled seductively, "You used to be a lot more fun." She reached over and ran her finger over the back of John's hand.

John pulled his hand back quickly, "You mean when I drank as much as you do? When I smoked as much as you do? I'm trying to improve myself Vera, why can't you support me in that?"

"And I'm _**not **_improving, is that it?"

"I didn't say that." John sighed tiredly.

"You didn't have to, the implication was there. I'm sorry I'm not as pure as your _**precious**_ Anna."

John knew it was only a matter of time before Vera brought Anna into the discussion, he was surprised it had taken this long.

"Anna has nothing to do with our relationship, Vera. This is between you and I."

"Is it? I don't think so. You didn't feel you needed to be 'improved' before you started spending time with your little grad student. Our relationship was fine before _**she**_ started getting in the way."

"Our relationship has never been _**fine**_. Is it fine that we only seem to have fun when we drink? Is it fine that the only thing we ever do is get pissed and end up in bed together? We don't talk,we don't share common interests, we don't do things."

"We don't _**do**_ things? I'm the one who always wants to _**do**_ things. If it wasn't for your job, we'd never go anywhere. You would rather stay home and watch videos and walk that ridiculous dog."

"Yes, I would, and you wouldn't, that's my point. We have nothing in common. I would rather be in St. Andrews than in London too..."

"Because that's where Anna is." Vera interrupted, "See, I told you. Have you slept with her John?" She didn't really think so, but she thought the question would shock him enough for her to get her way.

"Don't be disgusting, of course not." John was angry now, "Anna would never do such a thing and neither would I."

"There you go defending St. Anna again, before you even defend yourself. I'm so sick of St. Anna I could scream. I want her gone, John."

"What?" John thought he must have heard incorrectly.

"You heard me, I want her gone. I want you to fire her." Vera's voice was deadly serious.

"You must be joking." John laughed weakly, "I'm not going to fire her. She's done nothing wrong."

"Hasn't she? She's come between you and I. I guess that's nothing in your book."

"You're being ridiculous. Do you know how difficult it would be to find someone as trustworthy as Anna has been?"

"More difficult than replacing me? Because either she goes or I do. I can't take this anymore John, all the phone calls, all the texting, 'Anna said this', 'Anna did that'. I'm done."

John's voice was suddenly very quiet, "Don't make me choose between the two of you Vera. I won't do it."

"Won't choose or won't fire her?" Vera was surprised, but she hadn't given up yet.

"I won't do either one. Don't ask me to." John's face was devoid of emotion when he looked back at her.

"I mean it John, if you don't fire her I'm leaving." She felt a moment of panic when John said nothing in response. "I'm not bluffing,"she continued weakly.

"I don't think you are." John was calm now. Something inside of him and broken and he was done. Done with Vera, done with this argument, done with this form of himself that was trying so hard to hold on to a difficult relationship.

"If I walk out this door, that's it. Don't call, don't text, don't try to see me. We're through."

"Yes, I think you're right. I'm sorry Vera." and he was, "I'm sorry for whatever part I've played in this mess. I'm sorry that I seem to have outgrown you. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. But I'm not sorry for trying to be a better person. I'm not sorry for trying to grow out of my father's shadow. I won't apologize for that. I'm just sorry you couldn't support it. I'll see you to the door." He rose from the table, went over and opened the door, standing next to it waiting for Vera to exit.

"You're just letting me go?" Vera moved toward the door slowly.

"I should have let you go a long time ago. I'm sorry for that too." As soon as Vera was over the threshold he shut the door behind her. He walked back to the table in a haze and took his coffee cup to the sink to rinse it out. Suddenly, he was dead tired. It was only half nine, but he thought he just might go back to bed after taking Beauty for a nice long walk. He knew that he had just started a new chapter in his life, but he had no idea where that chapter would lead and he didn't think he was quite ready to face it just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Okay, Vera is finally gone and we are back to chapters with Anna and John. We finally get some fluff. Thanks so much for your patience and all the positive feedback. I appreciate every follow, fave and review. Keep em coming.**

**Although inspired by Downton Abbey and things I have read about the actors' real public lives this work is entirely fictional. I don't own anything.**

John returned from his interview in Edinburgh and entered the silent house. He went into the kitchen and turned on the kettle to make a cup of tea. When he looked in the backyard, he was frustrated to see that only Beauty was waiting expectantly for him at the back door. Angus was gone... Anna must have come to take him for a walk while John was out. He was back in St. Andrews for the second time since he and Vera had broken up and for the second time Anna had left him nothing upon arrival, nor had she had dinner with him his first night in town. He couldn't believe how much he missed her notes and her company. He had texted her to let her know that he was coming each time but she had claimed that her school work was keeping her too busy to allow her to spend any time with him at all. He hadn't run into her in town either, not at the pub, not at the tea shop, not at the grocery. It was almost as though she were avoiding him.

They still spoke on the phone and texted notes and pictures to one another when he was in London, but there was definitely more of a distance between the two, even in those instances. It seemed to John that Anna had been spending more time with Joseph recently as well, a lot more time. Things had changed since Vera had come to St. Andrews, John definitely couldn't deny it. Anna had even taken to coming over to walk Angus when she knew John would be out, like today.

John hadn't told Anna that Vera had broken up with him yet. He liked to pretend that his reason was that it just hadn't come up in conversation, but he knew that wasn't really the case. He had not wanted to tell her immediately for two reasons, because he wanted to distance her from any guilt she might feel over Vera's accusations and because he didn't want anyone to think that he would fly to Anna's arms now that he was a free man, least of all himself.

He couldn't deny that he missed her, probably more than he should. He also couldn't deny that he was hurt and frustrated with the whole situation as it now stood. But he didn't want to admit to himself that maybe one of the reasons he wasn't that upset about the breakup with Vera was that his feelings for Anna had been deepening for a long time and now he didn't know how he felt. He didn't want to lose her friendship, but the idea that they might be something more appealed to him as well. Still, why would Anna even want to pursue a relationship with someone 14 years her senior? Surely she would prefer someone closer to her own age, someone who was more into academics, someone who actually understood what she was talking about when she spoke about math. Someone like Joseph.

John heard Beauty barking out in the back yard and knew that Anna must be returning with Angus. He quickly walked over to the garbage can and grabbed the bag even though it was only partially full. It would be a great excuse to hurry out to the yard and catch Anna there. She wouldn't be able to get away without speaking to him this time.

"Hello," he said as he opened the door.

"Hello, John. How are you?" Anna replied. She couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked as he casually leaned against the kitchen doorway. He had on jeans and a maroon v-neck jumper with no shirt underneath. She could just see bits of his chest hair poking over the top. His arms were crossed over his chest and the sleeves to his jumper were pushed up revealing his strong forearms. Worst of all, in Anna's mind, he had on no shoes, only socks, which for some reason she had always found so hard to resist in John. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. I'll be gone in a moment." she continued.

"Not at all. In fact, I was just fixing myself a cuppa. I'd love it if you would join me."

"Sorry, I can't" Anna shook her head.

"Can't, or won't?" John asked with a bit of a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean?" Anna was puzzled by John's question and his expression.

"Well, you seem to be avoiding me these days."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been really busy."

"Too busy to share one cup of tea with a friend?"

Anna considered and then said, "I don't think that's a very good idea, John"

"Anna, have I done something? Are we not friends anymore?" John's face was full of concern now and Anna was feeling badly. But she couldn't tell John what Vera had said to her when they had met. She wouldn't put him in that position and she wouldn't give Vera the satisfaction. Instead she answered, "Of course we're still friends. It's not you John. Really it's not."

"What is it then?" he sounded frustrated now.

"I'd rather not say." Anna replied as she looked at the ground and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Is it because of Vera?" John asked, seeming to have read her mind.

"I'd rather not say." Anna repeated.

"Because if it is, you should know that Vera and I are no longer together."

"You're not?" Anna was surprised and looked up into John's face.

"No,"

"What happened?" she asked automatically. Then she thought better of her outburst and said, "Sorry, none of my business really. Of course, you don't have to tell me."

"I think it is your business. Especially if you've been avoiding me because of something Vera said or did. Anyway, I don't mind telling you. Why don't we have that cup of tea and I'll fill you in."

Anna didn't want to look like she was jumping at the chance to spend time with John now that Vera seemed to be out of the picture, but she was curious. And anyway, she had just told John that they were still friends. Didn't friends listen to friends when they had just ended a relationship?

"All right. If you insist." Anna smiled at John and walked up the steps and into the kitchen as John held the door open for her.

"Great" John replied, instantly looking happier. "Or we could open a bottle of wine instead of tea if I can talk you into staying for dinner. I've missed our 'first evening in town' tradition. You owe me a dinner or two in my book." He smiled and Anna couldn't help but notice that it reached all the way to the corners of his eyes. Her resolve was quickly slipping away. With Vera no longer an issue, what harm could it do? She and John had always gotten on so well together and she had missed spending time with him.

"All right. I'll stay. Open the wine and tell me all about it,"she said, sitting in her usual spot at the kitchen table.

"Shall I cook some pasta, or should we just order in a pizza?" John asked over his shoulder as he was opening the wine.

Anna rose from the table and went over to the cupboard that held the wine glasses, "Pizza is fine. No olives or green peppers though."

"I remember," John turned as he spoke and found himself in very close proximity to Anna as she reached for the glasses. They were so close that Anna's arm brushed John's as she brought the glasses down from the shelf. They both remained still for several heartbeats, staring directly into one another's eyes. He handed Anna the open wine bottle and continued, "Why don't you pour and I'll call in the order."

"Sure, and I'd best text Gwen to let her know I'm staying for dinner, else she'll probably get worried when I don't turn up as soon as she is expecting me to."

"Good to know that she takes such good care of you." John smiled again as he dialed the phone.

With the pizza ordered and both John and Anna at their usual places at the table, the conversation began.

"So," Anna started, taking a sip of her wine, "what happened. Why did you break up with Vera?"

"Actually, she broke up with me." John replied. He looked up at Anna through the lock of hair that was forever falling across his forehead.

"Oh John, I'm so sorry!" Anna said sympathetically.

"Are you? Because I'm not... not really." John was actually a little disappointed to think that Anna was sorry his relationship with Vera had ended, but he did his best not to let it show and continued, "I suppose I should have ended things months ago myself. You see, since I've quit smoking and cut back on my drinking, Vera and I seem to have less and less in common. I think she noticed it too because she hasn't been at all supportive of the way I have been trying to 'reform' myself. What kind of a girlfriend doesn't encourage their partner to give up smoking and drinking?" He paused and waited for Anna to respond.

Anna didn't know what to say. She had known that Vera wasn't the best girlfriend in the world from the get go, but she didn't think it was her place to say anything against the woman. She had to be very careful here. She cared deeply for John as a friend and the idea that their relationship could be returned to what it had been before she had met Vera made Anna very happy. On the other hand, she couldn't deny that her feelings for John went beyond friendship. She felt confused but decided that above everything else, she wanted to be able to conduct herself in a way that would allow her to be a person she could be proud of. She settled for a gentle, "Go on," and an encouraging smile.

"Anyway," John continued, "as I spent more time with her sober I started to realize that she quite often isn't that nice to people. At least not people that she perceives as being less than she is. I didn't like the way she was acting and more than that, I didn't really like the way I was acting around her." He smiled a little sadly before he went on, "I'm a much better person when I'm around you then when I'm around Vera. I like the person I am here in St Andrews. I want to be that person in London too."

"So, you're happy with the way things turned out?" Anna asked, somewhat bewildered and a little uncomfortable at the comparison John made between Vera and herself.

"I am. I feel a little guilty about it, but I am. Especially if you and I are friends again," his smile was more content and happy this time.

"I already told you, we've always been friends." After John's comments regarding Vera, Anna felt more secure about telling him the truth, so she went on, " I just thought that you and Vera wouldn't want me hanging around while you were up here together."

"I understand and that was very kind of you. You've always protected my privacy with great care and I appreciate it, but that doesn't explain why you wouldn't spend time with me when I came up alone last time. We always had before. What changed?" John asked the question, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

Anna felt her discomfort returning again. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going. She had never liked Vera, but obviously John had and she didn't want to be the type of person who spoke about someone behind their back. Besides, she wasn't convinced that Vera hadn't had a right to say what she had. Yes, she could have been much kinder about the way she said it, but it wasn't that unusual for a woman to have misgivings about her boyfriend being in a close, albeit platonic, relationship with another woman.

"John, I thought we were talking about why Vera broke up with you, not about whether or not I was avoiding you." Anna tried to sound exasperated while she said it, but it didn't quite come off.

"And are you trying to tell me the two things aren't closely related?" John asked skeptically, eyebrows raised. "Because I think they are. I think Vera said something to you while we were here that first time and it made you feel that you weren't welcome."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Seems like her style." Anna could see the muscles in John's jaw tensing tightly the way they always did when he was trying not to get angry. "I want you to know that I had nothing to do with whatever she said or did."

Anna sighed as she decided to tell John everything. Better to just get on with it if he wasn't going to let the matter drop. "Listen, it wasn't that bad. All she did was pull me aside and let me know in no uncertain terms that _**SHE**_ was your girlfriend and that I should 'back off". Anna left out the part about Vera having her fired. What difference did it make now?

"Back off! From what? Being my friend?" John sounded incredulous.

"Well, yes. I'm sure lots of women would feel the same way." Anna really couldn't believe she was sticking up for Vera.

"Anna, you are amazing. Do you ever blame people for anything they do?" The look of fondness on John's face was making Anna blush. She was tremendously relieved when the doorbell rang indicating that the pizza had arrived.

They had been eating and chatting about school and the dogs when Anna's curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Hey, I think you got me here under false pretenses. You said you were going to tell me about why Vera broke things off. Are you going to give me the details or aren't you?"

"In a way, I already have." John was nervous about how much of the truth he should tell Anna and just how he should word things. He knew she would feel guilty and be deeply bothered if she felt that she had in any way been the cause of the break up, which of course she hadn't. That was the last thing he wanted to have happen. He hoped this conversation would mark the return of their friendship, not put more of a strain on it. "She said she felt we should stop seeing each other because in her opinion I enjoyed spending time with you more than I enjoyed spending time with her."

"Oh god John! I'm so sorry." Anna put down the piece of pizza she had been eating and gave him her full attention, "What did you say when she told you that?"

"Well, I didn't really know what to say." John carefully folded his napkin over his plate and looked up at Ann before he continued, "She was right in a way." John waved his hands between them to cut off Anna's reply, "Oh, not in the way she meant it. That's complete bollocks. But it's true that you're a much more pleasant person than Vera is. And as I said, I like the person I am when I'm around you. So I couldn't really argue with her. I didn't even try. When Vera said we should end our relationship I guess she was just voicing the conclusion I had already come to on my own. I was just too... I don't know, lazy? Scared? to do anything about it myself. I'm sure I would have before too long anyway."

John stopped talking and looked down at his hands. Things were quiet for a moment as Anna processed all that he had said. She decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sure you're just as wonderful in London as you are here," she smiled and patted John's hand good naturedly. He decided to press his advantage and try to return some of the intimacy he and Anna had previously experienced with one another. Even if they were never more than friends he missed being close to her.

"Am I wonderful enough for you to stay and watch a movie?" he grinned mischieviously, "I could build a fire and we can finish our wine in the other room."

He looked so hopeful that Anna didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright, but I get to pick the film." Her eyes began to sparkle too and John suspected he was in for a sickly sweet romance or something with vampires in it.

"If you're picking the film I better go get the tissues. There are bound to be tears." He smiled and couldn't help but laugh when Anna responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

As the movie began, John couldn't believe how closely Anna sat next to him on the couch. He barely dared to breathe as he was afraid that any movement on his part might break the spell. It wasn't that she was sitting any closer than she would have in the past, but John was acutely aware that how he felt about Anna being so close had changed drastically since they had last spent time together in the house. He had always been fond of Anna, but this feeling went far beyond fondness and John was finally ready to be honest with himself about that.

It wasn't long before Anna kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs up under herself on the sofa. As she did so her body angled even further toward John's and soon her head was resting against his shoulder. Slowly and carefully John raised the arm that was trapped under Anna's head. He wrapped it loosely around her shoulder. Anna sighed contentedly but didn't move or say a word. Her head was now resting comfortably on his chest and he could feel her soft hair beneath his chin. It popped into his head to be grateful that he had shaved for his interview and his face was temporarily stubble free. He could also smell the scent of her shampoo, vanilla and lavender. He didn't think he had ever felt so wonderful in his entire life.

The next thing John became aware of was the dogs moving around the room and shaking themselves in front of the dying fire. Anna was sleeping against his side and he knew he had fallen asleep as well. He looked at his watch and was shocked that it was 2:00 in the morning.

Gwen would probably kill him if she realized he had kept Anna out so late.

"Anna" he whispered softly into her ear, which was right under his nose, "Anna, wake up. We fell asleep and it's two in the morning." Anna mumbled something but still didn't wake. "Anna, you have to wake up. It's the middle of the night and you're still here. We both fell asleep." He added a gentle shake of Anna's shoulders as he spoke and finally she stirred.

"What? What did you say? What time is it?"

"It's 2 a.m. We both fell asleep." John felt grumpy and groggy himself. He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to become more alert.

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed when John's words had finally sunk in. "I need to get home. Gwen will be worried sick if she finds I'm not back yet."

"Get your coat and I'll walk you back to Gwen's" John knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't make himself act or sound very enthusiastic about it.

"I don't want you to do that. It looks terrible outside and it isn't your fault I fell asleep." Anna was beginning to hope that she had not drooled or snored while she should have been watching the movie. That would just be too humiliating. "I can get to Gwen's on my own. It's only a few blocks."

"Not a chance. I'm not going to lie and say I'm excited to get out there, but there is no way I am sending you off alone. What kind of a bloke do you think I am?"

"A tired one?" Anna smiled and tried to smooth her hair a little.

Another thought popped into John's head, "Listen, I do have an idea. Why don't you just text Gwen that you're here and you're fine? Tell her you fell asleep watching a movie and that you're just going to sleep in your own bed tonight."

If it weren't so late Anna probably would have refused, or at least argued, but she was just too tired to do either. It was so much more inviting to stumble upstairs to her own bed than to trudge outside and down the street to Gwen's place. And it was much more fair to John as well. _There_ she thought, _that's a nice, unselfish reason to stay_. "Okay, no sense in making you put your shoes back on and walk me home." She rose from the couch and walked toward the stairs. Looking back she said, "Goodnight John."

Anna and Angus went up the stairs while John was turning off the tv and all the lights. By the time he got upstairs himself, Anna was already in her room with the door shut. He couldn't help but run his hand over her door as he passed by. "Goodnight, Anna," he whispered with a smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Bonus chapter because I just finished a different chapter I've really been struggling with and I like the way it turned out, so I'm feeling cocky!**

**Here you go Downtonreader. You're always one step ahead of me!**

**I don't own… yadda, yadda, yadda.**

Anna woke the next morning and stretched comfortably in her bed. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes until she heard a noise downstairs. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. At first Anna was a little frightened but then she remembered, she wasn't alone in the house. John was here and they had fallen asleep watching a movie last night. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked for an angry text from Gwen. She hoped she hadn't caused her friend any loss of sleep last night. She did have a text, but it wasn't an angry one. Instead Gwen had written, "**Stayed over with John, huh?**" followed by a winking smiley face. "Please Gwen, get your mind out of the gutter," Anna said aloud to no one.

Anna was about to stumble down the stairs when she saw herself in the mirror. She was wearing her normal sleeping attire, pajama bottoms and a giant t-shirt. She grabbed her robe and threw it on over her outfit, deciding that it covered her enough for her to look appropriate in front of John at this time of the morning. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could smell the rich scent of freshly brewed coffee and something that smelled like breakfast.

When she got to the doorway of the kitchen she stood for a moment and observed John. He too was in pajama bottoms, a v-neck t-shirt and a robe, which was untied and hanging open. His feet were bare and his hair was tousled. He clearly had not run a comb through it, nor had he shaved yet this morning. She could see the smile on his face in profile and he was softly humming to himself as he flipped something in the pan. His appearance was having a deep affect on Anna and briefly she wondered if she was dressed so appropriately after all.

She stepped into the kitchen saying, "Good morning, John. What's all this?"

John turned his attention from what he was frying and froze. He couldn't believe how adorable Anna looked in her robe and pajamas with sleep still lingering in her eyes. Her hair was loosely braided but there were several strands which had escaped. It took him a moment to be capable of speech.

"I thought this was a bit of a special occasion." He smiled broadly, "Our first breakfast together. I thought I could fix you something to celebrate." He winked at her to let her know he was teasing, but his comments still made Anna blush.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad to do it. If you're getting a cup of coffee can you pour me one as well?"

Anna began to pour the coffee but realized that she didn't know how John took his. "What do you like?" She asked.

"Hmm?" John had turned again and was finishing the cooking.

"I don't know how you take your coffee."

"Oh, I guess you don't. Seems funny somehow, we've shared so much and yet you don't know how I like my coffee. I guess it makes sense though, I only have the one cup in the morning. Should I have made tea? I don't even know if you drink coffee."

"I don't actually, but not to worry, I'll put the kettle on myself." The table was already set so Anna went over to the stove, got the kettle and began to fill it. "So, how _**do**_ you take your coffee?" Anna butted against him with her hip as she asked him.

"Milk and three sugars. Wait, no, two and a half sugars," he patted his stomach, "I'm trying to cut back."

"Oh, go on and have three. You look fine to me." Anna had meant it as a joke, but she suddenly felt very awkward for having said such a thing when they were both in their pajamas and standing so close to one another.

John looked down at Anna and smiled a wide smile, "Well thank you, ma'am. But your personality is so sweet, I think I will cut it all the way back to two." They both stood staring at one another for longer than was strictly necessary. Finally, John turned and dished food onto two plates. He walked them to the table and took his usual seat. It was a moment before Anna joined him with her freshly brewed cup of tea and his coffee. He and Anna began to eat in silence but it wasn't long before she said, "This is delicious. Thanks again."

"Well you know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Again the only sounds were the scrape of forks against plates until John continued, "I was thinking...I don't really see any reason why you should stay at Gwen's every time I come up here for a visit." He paused, "You should just stay here. It seems silly for you to have to leave your home so often." He looked up from his plate waiting for her reply.

"It's not my home," she said, "it's yours and I couldn't possibly intrude on your privacy like that. I don't mind staying at Gwen's and she doesn't mind having me."

"Anna," John sighed in exasperation, "in the whole time I've known you, you've never once intruded on my privacy. And it _**is**_ your home, more than mine in fact. You spend much more time here then I do. It actually makes me feel quite guilty to make you leave each time I'm here. I probably would have asked you before but it didn't seem appropriate while I was seeing Vera."

"Yes, I'm sure Vera would have just _**loved **_that." Anna rolled her eyes.

John went on saying, "This time I'm to stay until rehearsals for my play start and that's a whole month from now. That's a long time for you to sleep on Gwen's couch, for you _**and**_ for Gwen. Especially when you have a perfectly empty bedroom of your own right here. Besides that, I'm sure Angus would be much happier if you stayed. He doesn't like being away from you. Neither do I really." There, he had said it. The rest was up to Anna. His face was turned toward his plate, but his eyes were focused on her through the lock of his hair that never seemed to stay in place.

When Anna realized that John was serious about his offer, she fumbled for words, "Well speaking of being single again, won't it be awkward if you bring… I mean, what if you want to have…" her face turned a bright red and she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

John's eyes crinkled deeply at the corners, "You mean if I want to have a woman stay over?" His eyes sparkled with merriment. He was enjoying Anna's discomfort and he didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Well, yes." Anna looked back defiantly, " I mean you _**are **_single now. And you are _**John 'fricken' Bates**_, international heartthrob. There's a good chance it will happen sooner or later."

"I don't know about the 'international heartthrob' bit but I hope it will happen someday. The woman I mean. I'd hate to think I would remain celibate for the rest of my life. I may be nearing 50 but I'm not dead!" He was openly chuckling now. He became more serious and went on, "Anna, I didn't buy this place as a 'love nest'. It's a place for me to come and get away from my work and the hustle and bustle of London. It's a place to relax. I assure you, there are no 'assignations' in my immediate future. Besides, who's to say it has to be _**me**_ who wants to have someone stay over? You're young, you're single, maybe it will be you." As John uttered the words he realized how much he would hate that. He didn't even like thinking about it. He wondered if he could even be nice to a 'gentleman caller' if he ran into him in the hallway or kitchen.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed that Anna's face was even more red than it had been before. "Oh god, John. Why are we even talking about this?"

"We're talking about this, _**Miss Smith**_, because I don't want you to move out each time I come up here. I want you to stay home. We get on well together and I enjoy spending time with you. Having you here only makes me enjoy my stays more. If either of us ever wanted to have someone over I'm sure we could work it out. I suppose we would do what any other set of flat-mates does. I never went to Uni, but I hear a tie on the doorknob works well." He raised his eyebrows and smiled again.

Anna began to really consider the idea for the first time. What would it be like to be flat-mates with John? It was true, he wasn't even in very often and when he was they ended up spending most of their time together anyway, at least they had before Vera had warned Anna to keep her distance. John was right about Angus too, the dog was happier when she was here with him. She actually felt guilty about making John care for her dog while she was at Gwen's. Plus she wouldn't have to schlep all of the things she needed for school over to Gwen's each time John arrived. She always managed to forget something she needed, which was very inconvenient.

On the other hand Anna knew that living in such close proximity to John could spell trouble, even if he was only in the house from time to time. She could barely deal with the things she felt for him as it was. How would she deal with knowing he was sleeping just down the hall? And how would she react when John _**did**_ have a woman spend the night? It was bound to happen sooner or later and she felt jealous just thinking about it. Not that she had a right to, it wasn't as though she and John were more than friends, or even that he was suggesting that they become more than friends. More like a brother and sister sharing a flat. That often happened, didn't it? The problem was that she didn't have the same feelings about John that she had for her brothers. Not even close.

In the end, she was powerless to say no. "All right. I guess we can give it a try. It _**would**_ be more convenient, and if it doesn't work out we can always go back to our current arrangement."

John immediately jumped on Anna's response, "Absolutely! If either one of us feels it's not working out we can return to the way things are now." He had suggested the idea in order to make things easier on Anna while he was at home. It was true that he felt guilty making her pack up each time he came for a visit. But being considerate didn't fully explain how elated he felt now that she had actually agreed to the plan. He couldn't contain the huge grin that spread across his face as he finished his breakfast, no matter how hard he tried.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N It might take me awhile to post the next chapter. I haven't finished it yet and I'm stuck. I seem to be able write John much more easily than I can Anna. Anyway, don't blame me, the idea for the next chapter came from Downtonreader so blame her/him.**

**I love follows and faves and reviews, but I also love suggestions for things you predict or would like to see. I try my best to incorporate them and it is a fun challenge.**

**Same disclaimer as always.**

Anna and John had been flat-mates for two weeks and there were another two weeks before John was heading back to London to begin rehearsals for his play. He loved performing on the stage, it's where he had gotten his start. He was excited, but probably not as excited as he would have been had he and Anna not been spending so much time together. He was starting to realize that with eight performances a week and only Sunday's free, he would be left with no time to get up to St. Andrews for several months. That would mean several months without seeing Anna, and that thought didn't excite him at all. His feelings for her were growing with each day and each hour they spent together. Try as he might, those feelings were getting harder and harder to ignore.

He finished the dinner dishes and entered their 'dining room'. Anna was sitting at the table looking at the screen of her computer when John came up behind her and peeked over her shoulder, "What's got you so enthralled? Something mathematical that I wouldn't understand, no doubt."

"Actually, I'm reading an article about the 'Ten Women John Bates Should Ask Out on a Date'" she smiled mischievously.

"What?!" John exclaimed, "Why do they think I should ask anyone out on a date?"

"I guess they've figured out that you and Vera are no longer together."

"I don't see how, nor do I see that it's any of their business who I go out with." John sounded irritated.

"Oh, don't be such a grump. It's only a bit of fun after all. No one takes it seriously, except maybe you." Anna scolded him cheerfully.

"Bit of fun you say?" He didn't know how she did it, but the slightest word from Anna could always make him feel better. "Alright, so who's on this list? Anyone good?" John returned Anna's cheek with some of his own.

Anna was taken aback for a moment, not really liking the fact that John now wanted her to read him a list of ten gorgeous, single, famous women that he could indeed ask out if he felt so inclined. She had to force herself to remember that they were only friends, regardless of their current living situation. She absolutely loved sharing the house with John. They now spent almost all their time together when she wasn't at school. It's not that they did anything romantic, far from it. Mostly they walked the dogs, cooked and ate meals, or just orbited comfortably around one another. It wasn't romantic at all, what it was was terribly domestic, and that seemed more romantic to Anna than all the expensive dinners in the world.

She gathered her wits about her and replied, "Do you want the whole list or should I just give you the highlights?"

"Highlights please, I trust your opinion." He sat at the table across from her, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"Ok, let's see… Sandra Bullock? I hear she likes Guinness."

"Mmm, not bad… keep going."

"How about Demi Moore?" Anna questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, clearly she likes younger men. I don't need the competition. Continue." He was actually enjoying himself now. He loved the banter he and Anna could always bat back and forth.

"Allison Janney, or Teri Hatcher, or Andie McDowell?"

"All beautiful and intelligent women, but aren't there any blondes on the list? Or Jennifer Aniston? She's smashing, I wouldn't mind meeting her." John asked innocently.

_Jennifer Aniston?_ Anna had always liked Jennifer Aniston but maybe she would have to reconsider. However, she rather liked the blonde comment, although it probably meant nothing. She scrolled further down the list. "Nope, no Jennifer Aniston sorry... but there is a blonde." Anna began to giggle.

"Who?" John asked suspiciously.

"Madonna," Anna couldn't contain her laughter, "You two would be _**perfect**_ together."

"What?" John pretended to be offended, "You don't believe I could keep up with Madonna? I can rock I'll have you know." John was chuckling now too.

"Oh, you probably could, would you want to is all. What happened to the desire to be Mr. Privacy?"

"What do you mean _**'probably' **_Miss Smith? You're treading on thin ice here. And as for the privacy bit, I think that's pretty much out the window when they start writing articles about who you should ask on a date." He paused, "Alright, so not Madonna then. Who would you pick for me?"

Anna had to swallow before she could answer, "Hmmm, let's see. Actually, I think I would choose someone who isn't even on the list, but she is blonde."

John could feel his pulse quicken as he caught his breath. How would he react if Anna said her own name? How would he react if she didn't? He was suddenly very glad he had his acting skills to fall back on. "Oh?" He managed to speak, "do tell?"

"Catherine Jenkins." Anna spoke matter-of-factly.

"What?" John wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved, probably both.

"Catherine Jenkins." Anna repeated.

"Catherine Jenkins the classical singer? _**That **_Catherine Jenkins?"

"No, the Catherine Jenkins at the post office." Anna said sarcastically.

John seemed surprised, "There's a Catherine Jenkins who works at the post office?"

Anna shook her head in dismay, "You really aren't very bright are you?" she teased him.

Finally, he caught on and gave Anna an evil look before continuing, "So why should I go out with a classical singer?"

"Not any classical singer, just her. She's beautiful, she's blonde," Anna looked down as she said this part, "she seems very nice." John couldn't help noticing the similarities to the woman he was sitting with at the moment.

"And you know this because…?"

"I saw her on 'Dancing With The Stars' back in the States. She seemed like a lovely person. Very sweet and funny. Kind too. She was always complimenting everyone around her." Anna wasn't making the situation any better, reminding John of all the best qualities she herself possessed. "Really John, you should give her a call. I bet she would go out with you in a second. And she likes football too. She used to be engaged to a footballer."

"You're daft. You expect me to just pick up a phone and call a stranger for a date. I don't even know her." He wasn't really that fond of the idea that Anna was playing matchmaker for him. He took it as further proof that she could not be romantically interested in him herself. The thought made him feel strangely empty.

"You could always have your 'people' call her 'people'." Anna seemed serious and it was really starting to irritate him.

"I think this is the most ridiculous conversation I've ever been a part of. I'm going to take the dogs for a walk. Are you coming?"

Anna could tell John felt uncomfortable, although she misunderstood the cause, and she found him completely adorable in his current state. She jumped up from the table happily, "Of course I'll come with you."

John and Anna took the dogs to the beach and threw the ball to them for about 30 minutes before they lost interest and began chasing the sea birds in and out of the waves. The sun was beginning to set and the pair took a seat on a nearby bench to watch the sun's reflection on the gathering clouds. John leaned back, crossed his legs and put both his arms along the back of the bench. Anna leaned back as well and before long she was leaning into John's side. He let his arm on that side drop so that it was resting lightly on Anna's shoulder. He smiled when he heard her sigh contentedly.

"Happy?" he asked.

"It's perfect," she answered quietly, not wanting to spoil the sense of peace that had descended on them.

"Are you glad you came to St. Andrews then?" He wasn't sure why he had asked except that he didn't want Anna to spend one single moment of her life less than completely happy.

"I am, I think it just might be the best thing I've ever done. How about you, John? Are you glad you bought your house here?" she looked sideways at him as he spoke.

The words escaped his lips before he even had a chance to think about them, "Absolutely, if I had bought a house somewhere else I never would have met you." He looked down and smiled briefly before turning back to the sunset. Anna couldn't think of a thing to say, but she was intensely happy. They sat like that in silence until the dogs came over and flopped themselves at the couple's feet, panting happily.

John broke the silence saying, "Those clouds don't look too promising. I think we'd better get going."

Anna looked at the sky again and was shocked to see how stormy the clouds were looking. She really must have been in her own little dream world to not have noticed sooner. She took Angus' lead out of her pocket and quickly attached it to his collar while John was doing the same for Beauty.

When they had gotten about half the way home the skies opened up and the both of them were drenched within minutes. John offered to give Anna his coat. She tried to refuse saying it was her fault she had only brought a sweater and that she should know better, having lived in Scotland for almost half a year now, but of course John insisted. Anna finally decided that they would both stay drier if she quit arguing and just took the coat.

When they arrived at the house they went into the yard through the side gate and entered through the kitchen door. They left the dogs in the back briefly. Anna went to the laundry room to get towels while John started a fire in the fireplace. They met again in the kitchen and shared the duties of drying off the dogs before attending to themselves. When the dogs had given themselves a good shake they trotted into the sitting room and lay down on their beds in front of the fire, Anna and John following behind.

Anna couldn't help but notice that John's shirt was clinging tightly to his form, highlighting every dip and curve in his upper body. It was having a seriously erotic effect on her that she couldn't possibly ignore. She threw him another dry towel, which he accepted gratefully, stripping his soaked shirt off completely. "Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, "Do you mind?"

The thought that popped into Anna's head was, _No I don't mind, let me help you_, but what she said was, "Of course not. I think there's a clean shirt still in the laundry room. Let me get it for you."

When she returned with John's shirt, he was wiping the water from his body and he had already run the towel through his hair leaving it incredibly mussed. This look wasn't helping Anna's mood at all and she threw him the shirt instead of handing it to him. She didn't trust herself to be anywhere near him at this point. Her sweater and John's jacket had kept Anna's upper body from the brunt of the storm but her hair was completely saturated. She sat on the couch and began to dry it with a towel.

John put on his clean shirt and stood behind Anna with the back of the couch between them. "Here, let me." He took the towel from her hands and began to gently rub strands of her hair between layers of the towel. Anna sighed deeply at his ministrations and the sound had an immediate effect on John's body. Suddenly he was very glad that he had kept the couch between them instead of sitting down next to her. There was no way she could fail to notice the effect she was having on him.

John cleared his throat, "Why don't we both go upstairs and take a shower? Then we can meet back down here. Whoever gets here first makes the tea." He was hoping he could delay long enough that Anna would be upstairs in her room before he made his way to the stairs. Why did she have to be so perfect and why did she have to try fixing him up with some other woman? Why couldn't she just want him for herself?

He was awakened from his thoughts when Anna said, "That's a fantastic idea!" She was having a really hard time controlling her feelings. Distance from John was just what she needed. She decided to cover her quick exit in her desire to make it back downstairs first. "Bet I can beat you back." With that she ran upstairs.

John stood in front of the fireplace until he heard Anna leave her room and close her bathroom door. He made his way upstairs and into his own room as quickly as possible. He threw his new shirt on the bed, made his way into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Next he stripped off his wet jeans and boxers. Finally, he stood under the warm water of the shower, letting it cascade down his body. He began to struggle with the thought that Anna was probably standing completely naked under the water of her own shower. He had no trouble picturing her there as he closed his eyes.

John knew he was in deep trouble. Anna was the whole package, everything he could ever want. She was beautiful, had brains and a fantastic sense of humor. She was trustworthy and made him feel good about himself. She even made him want to be better than he was. Weren't these all the qualities he had foolishly admitted to a reporter not too long ago that he was looking for in a woman. Now he had found them all in one perfect person. One perfect person who was so close but so agonizingly out of reach. He couldn't risk losing her friendship if she rebuffed an advance. He just couldn't take that chance. Slowly, John turned the water to a colder and colder temperature. If he was going to go back downstairs to join Anna for tea he had to get both his body and his thoughts under control.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Alright, here it is, the chapter I was stuck on. It wouldn't be finished if not for "a-lady-to-me" who basically co-wrote the Anna/Gwen part with me, so thank her for the update.**

**As always thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. I love the conversations I get into with so many of you. Thanks.**

**I don't own…**

Gwen and Anna were curled up on opposite ends of the couch in John and Anna's sitting room, finishing their glasses of wine and chatting about anything and everything. Anna's entire study group had spent the better part of the day there studying Pythagorean Proofs and quizzing each other in preparation for the oral exams they were to have later in the week, but now it was 7:30 and the others had gone home, all except Gwen. John had been the one to suggest that the group meet at their house for a change, citing that it was much roomier than anyone else's home and that he would be happy to wait on them with drinks, snacks and pizza so that they could just concentrate on their work. It was a generous offer and Anna beamed with pride as she greeted her group into the home she shared with him. He had even managed to behave himself around Joseph the whole day, which was fairly unusual. Little did Anna know that John's primary reason for the offer of their home was that it would take away the younger man's opportunity to see Anna back to her place when the study session was over. He hated the idea of the two of them spending any time alone.

John came out from the kitchen, drying his hands as he rounded the corner to the sitting room. "The dishes are done," he smiled, "Can I do anything else for you ladies? More wine maybe?"

"Oh gosh no. I've had enough for a school night,"Gwen took the last swallow from her glass and placed it on the coffee table.

"How about a cup of tea then? I can easily put the kettle on." John continued as he collected the two wine glasses in order to return them to the kitchen. "It's no trouble. I'll just get the tea then I'll take the dogs for their walk. That way you girls can talk about me while I'm gone." He grinned cheekily and winked at Gwen as he left the room.

As soon as John was gone, Gwen fell back into the couch and fanned herself with her hand in a semi-serious swoon. "Oh my god, Anna," she whispered, "I don't see how you stand it, I really don't, the man is _**gorgeous**_. Those eyes and that smile and the hair, I mean _**really.**_" Anna was chuckling now but she couldn't disagree with a thing Gwen had said. "But he's not just good looking," Gwen went on, "he's charming, and funny, and polite. I can't believe I know him. I mean I know I'm not his friend like you are, but he knows my name and everything."

"I think if you asked him, he would say you're his friend. I know he wants you to like him." Anna's eyes were sparkling with pride. "It was nice of him to let us have study group here, wasn't it?"

The kettle sounded in the kitchen and before long John was back with a tea tray laden with two mugs already filled with tea, a teapot, milk, sugar, biscuits, and a small vase of tiny purple flowers, although where he had found flowers at this time of year Gwen couldn't imagine.

"Now let's see, black for Anna," he said, handing her the first mug, "And here's yours Gwen." The cup he handed her said 'World's Greatest Uncle' on it. "I don't know how you take yours so I brought everything, but I gave you my own cup so you could tell people our lips have shared the same space." Gwen turned bright red and John smiled at her, "Always willing to go out of my way for a dedicated fan. Anyway, if there's nothing else I'll be off. Ta."

I took Gwen a moment to recover once John had left but once she did she bounced closer to Anna and said excitedly, "Okay, he's gone, now spill it!"

"Spill what?" Anna laughed, "spill the tea? That's not very nice Gwen."

"You know very well what I mean. Tell me everything. How is it living with John? Any progress in your relationship? Anything I need to know?"

"You need to know 100 different proofs of the Pythagorean Theorem by Tuesday." Anna said mischievously.

"Anna, quit wasting time. He won't be gone forever, tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell." Anna tried to be convincing, "We're just flat-mates, that's all."

"You are not _**'just flat-mates**_'" Gwen replied emphatically.

"Okay, friends then. Good friends. We're just good friends."

"So you're telling me that you have been spending all your free time and _**living with**_ this gorgeous man, who is obviously crazy about you, but you're _**'just friends.'**_ Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that you feeling nothing more than friendship?"

"No, I'm not saying I feel nothing, I already told you that, I'm saying he doesn't. I mean why would he have _**'feelings'**_ for me. I'm 14 years younger than he is, I'm not a glamour girl he can parade around on his arm in London. He could have any woman he wanted, including you apparently," she laughed, "why would he pick me?" Although Anna feared her feelings for John were quite serious, she really couldn't see why he would choose someone as ordinary as herself when he had infinite options open to him.

"First off, he couldn't have me unless you gave us your blessing, more's the pity, but as for the rest, why wouldn't he want you? You're gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, a good friend. Those are the things that really matter."

"Mmmm, I don't know" Anna said skeptically.

"Anna, come on. You are not stupid. He does have feelings for you and it's obvious." Gwen was really getting worked up now. Anna was the best friend she had ever had, but she was usually the one to encourage Gwen to go for her dreams. Gwen saw this as an opportunity to push Anna in the same way.

"Well, it may be obvious to you, but it isn't obvious to me." Anna used her best Dr. Carson impression, "Cite your evidence, Miss Dawson."

"Well, for one thing, he spends as much time up here as possible."

"It's his house,"Anna refuted.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he spends _**all**_ his time with you while he's here."

"That's because we're friends. I spend all my time with _**you**_ and we're just friends." Anna would not be convinced.

"Actually, we don't spend all our time together anymore. At least not when John's here. What do you suppose that means, Miss Smith?" Gwen raised her eyebrows at Anna.

Anna shook her head, "That's because I fancy _**him**_, not because he fancies _**me**_."

"Ug, you're impossible. I can see I'm going to have to bring out the big guns."

"Bring it on." Anna teased.

"Okay, he knows the way you like your tea."

"Really Gwen, that's all you have? How hard is it to remember 'black'?"

"Maybe, but he also knows how you like your pizza," Gwen spoke triumphantly, "When he ordered the pizza I heard him say, 'Yes Anna, no olives and no green peppers' before you even asked."

"Alright, I'll give you that one," Anna agreed, "but we eat a lot of pizza."

"Doesn't matter," Gwen pressed her advantage, "When I was a girl we lived near a delicatessen and we ate sandwiches a lot. My Da was hopeless. He never got our orders right, even when we sent him with a note."

"Okay, but I hardly think knowing how I like my pizza is a complete foundation for a lifetime of happiness." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Does he make you breakfast in the morning?" Gwen knew he did because Anna was always bragging that she had eaten a full breakfast cooked by John each morning when the rest of the group complained about cereal or no breakfast at all.

"Well...yes," Anna was beginning to hesitate now, "But that's just because he gets up earlier than I do. I make him scones when he comes into town because I'm already here and he's not."

"Everyone get's up earlier than you do,"Gwen teased, "but that doesn't mean he has to make breakfast." She continued, "Does he put his arm around you and touch you every chance he gets? And don't say he doesn't, because I saw him the night he took you out for your anniversary. You both called it an _**'anniversary'**_ for goodness sake!"

"It _**was**_ our anniversary, our business anniversary. And I'm sure he was just putting his arm around me to be gentlemanly. When we go for walks I slip my arm through his too."

"Aha!" Gwen sounded like Sherlock Holmes, "and _**why**_ do you do those things...because you fancy him. So why is it so hard to believe that he does the things he does because he fancies you. I put it to you that there is no other possible explanation for the preponderance of evidence I have placed before you, Miss Smith." She took a deep breath, "I rest my case!"

"Do you know what I think?" Anna asked, "I think you watch too much tv for your own good, or mine."

They both broke into a fit of hysterical laughter and before they had finished, John and the dogs came crashing in the front door. Both Beauty and Angus rushed to Gwen and Anna for attention before John could get them under control. "My ears were burning the whole walk," he smiled devilishly, "That must have been quite a conversation."

"You have no idea," Gwen replied happily.

Rob rolled over in bed and grabbed his phone.

"What in the world," asked Cora, "It's 11:15, who could that be?"

Rob glanced at the screen and replied, "It's John. I wonder what's wrong. He doesn't usually call this late. He pressed the button to answer and said, "John? What's wrong?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't really notice the time."

"No no, Cora and I are in bed reading, but we weren't asleep. What do you need?"

"I need you to talk me down." John ran his hand through his hair.

"Talk you down?" Rob was really concerned now, "Have you been drinking?"

John chuckled, "No, but maybe that would help. I just spent the whole day listening to Anna and her friends study for a big test at school. Watching them studying was just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh god, you _**are**_ bad off if you're finding maths sexy." Rob felt a surge of relief that it wasn't something more serious than love sickness. Cora gave him a curious glance and he mouthed the words 'Tell you later'.

"Don't tease, I'm in big trouble here." John answered. "All I can think about is walking down the hall to Anna's room, where I'm sure she's already sleeping, crawling into bed with her and waking her in a most ungentlemanly fashion."

Rob sat up more fully in bed, "Steady on Mate. I don't think that's the way to go about it at all."

"Of course it isn't, my _**mind**_ is fully aware of that, but the rest of my body isn't being convinced so easily."

"Alright, first things first, go take a cold shower and call me back." Cora raised her eyebrows at her husband who just shook his head.

"I've taken so many cold showers in the last three weeks that I'm sure Anna's going to realize something's up when she goes to pay this month's utility bill."

"Well I'm not sure what you thought was going to happen when you asked her to stay with you."

"I thought I was being _**nice **_and not making her move out each time I visit. That's what I _**thought**_." John argued.

"Riiiight, you just keep telling yourself that's all it was."

"You're not being very helpful, you know." John complained.

"Of course I am. Every minute I spend talking to you is a minute you spend not going to Anna's room."

Now Cora nodded her head and said, "Aaaaaah, of course."

"John, listen," Rob continued, "When I said going into her room tonight isn't a good idea I didn't mean being honest with her isn't. You obviously care a great deal for this woman. Why don't you just ask her out? You're single, she's single, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Except I'm 14 years older than she is and she's way too good for me. And I'm not nearly academic enough for her."

"Oh stop, feel sorry for yourself if you wish, but I won't allow you to put down my best friend. You are the finest man I have ever known and any woman, including your Anna, would be lucky to be in a relationship with you."

"I wish she was 'my Anna'." John was surprised he had said it aloud. He had never made this confession to anyone else before. It was hard enough to admit it to himself.

"Well, if she's not, it's within your power to change it."

"What if she laughs at me?"

"She won't laugh at you." John shook his head in disbelief.

"What if she turns me down though?"

"I'm sorry I can't guarantee she won't. I wish I could. But I _**can**_ guarantee that's it's better to know one way or the other. I don't think my sleep pattern can handle these phone calls every night."

"What am I going to do?" John prayed his friend would say something helpful.

"You're going to act like a 46 year old man who is in control of both his body and his emotions, that's what you're going to do. I have complete faith in your abilities. If you choose not to pursue things I'm sure you can control yourself for 10 more days. You're coming back to London on the 18th aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well, that will give you some distance and some time to make a permanent decision. You don't have to decide tonight or even this week. But John, you deserve to be happy, and I want to be clear, from what I've seen Anna accomplishes that. I think you will regret it your entire life if you don't at least try. Now go take that shower and let me get some sleep. Remember, I'm a whole 13 months older than you are. I need my rest."

John chuckled, "Thanks, Rob."

"You can always count on me John, as I know I can count on you."

When Rob hung up Cora immediately commented, "So John's in love with Anna?"

"It would seem so."

"Thank heavens he's finally realized it." She thought for a minute and then said, "I hope she's nice. I don't think I'd be able to control Mary if he brought round another Vera."

"I don't think all of us put together could control Mary if he brought round another Vera." Rob chuckled, "Goodnight Darling."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly before turning off the lamp.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N and finally the chapter you've all been waiting for….**

**Seriously, it is so fun to chat with you all about this story. I love all follows, faves, reviews, PMs and suggestions. I even love when you disagree with me as I take it to mean you are invested in the characters here. Keep it up, you have improved the story for me.**

**I don't own….**

"What do you want to do tonight? Anything special seeing as it's your last night in town for awhile?" Anna asked sweetly. She had just gotten home from school and was taking off her coat. John was going to London in the morning to start work on a play and probably wouldn't be back in St. Andrews for several months. Anna desperately wanted to make their last night together special. She had gotten so used to them spending time together that she knew she was really going to miss him.

"No, nothing special I don't think." John answered. "Maybe take the dogs for a long walk and watch a video? I shouldn't stay up too late. It will probably be a long day tomorrow what with the train trip and the unpacking and everything." John's knowledge that he wouldn't see Anna again for awhile would only add to his fatigue tomorrow, but he didn't want to admit that to her or to himself. They had gotten so close during his extended stay in St. Andrews and he would miss seeing her every day. The truth was that he didn't want to do anything "special" because spending time alone with Anna was the most special thing he could think of. "Did you want to go out though? We can if you'd prefer."

"No, no. It's entirely up to you. You're the one with the long journey ahead. Are you excited about going back to London? Starting the play and everything?"

"I guess so. It's a wonderful play and I'm lucky to have such a great part." John tried to sound convincing, but the truth was, he wasn't as excited about the play as he would have been a month ago. Now, the idea of working 6 days a week in London with little or no opportunity to see Anna seemed rather bleak.

He and Anna both seemed lost in their thoughts and neither said anything for a few moments.

Finally, Anna broke the silence by saying, "Well Mr. Bates, what should we have for dinner? Would you like to go out, get carry out, or can I fix us something?"

"Let's just do something easy. We have leftover soup I think, and I went to the bakery today and bought a nice loaf of bread. Does that sound alright for you?"

"You're in charge" Anna repeated as she followed John into the kitchen.

They fell into their usually routine. John got out the soup and began heating it on the stove as Anna set the table and handed him a bottle of wine to open. As they moved around in close proximity to one another each of them was aware of how comfortable and domestic the scene was. Anna retrieved the open wine bottle from John as he was cutting the bread. As they looked at each other they both stopped and smiled, staying motionless for longer than was necessary or normal.

"I think it's starting to boil." Anna said, reaching across John's body to take the butter to the table, brushing against him in the process.

"It certainly is" John replied huskily.

Anna looked directly into his eyes, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face, "I was talking about the soup, Mr. Bates. I don't know _**what**_ you were referring to."

John couldn't help but chuckle as he ladled soup into the bowls and carried them to the table.

Dinner had been very pleasant and relaxed, full of small talk and discussion about Anna's studies and John's play. Now they were out walking the dogs. They were heading home from the beach where they had spent a good half hour throwing the ball and laughing as the dogs splashed in the waves and ran up and down the sand. As they walked Anna quietly slipped her arm into the crook of John's, between his elbow and his body. She knew they were just friends, but friends walked arm in arm sometimes, didn't they? Did they? She didn't really care, especially since John didn't protest or move away. In fact, he seemed to press his arm tighter to his side, keeping Anna's hand firmly in place.

"I guess Angus will really miss Beauty." Anna said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm," John replied, "and I know Beauty will miss Angus a great deal too. She's enjoyed their time together immensely. She probably won't know what to do with herself without seeing him everyday." John's voice was quiet and he sounded sad.

"Yes, I expect Angus feels the same."

Neither was really talking about the dogs anymore. But by the same token, neither was absolutely sure that the other _**wasn't**_ still talking about the dogs. The silence returned as neither had the courage to continue the conversation.

When they returned home and the dogs had had their water and were resting comfortably, Anna and John hung up their coats and hats and John offered to make tea.

"No, I'll make the tea," Anna said, walking toward the kitchen. "I should be spoiling _**you**_, not the other way around."

"I love spoiling you though, and you never let me." John pretended to pout.

"Never the less." Anna smirked, "You choose the movie and I shall make the tea."

John couldn't help but watch her go. She was so wonderful and he already missed her. It felt so right having her arm in his as they walked the dogs this evening. He began to wonder how he would ever make it through this night without kissing her. He strongly suspected that he would be getting very little sleep tonight knowing Anna was lying in the next room. He easily saw another cold shower in his future. He turned his attention to choosing the movie before the direction of his thoughts threatened to get the best of him. He almost wanted to pick a romance that he knew Anna would enjoy, but he felt it would be too obvious.

It was funny, he thought, how he could flirt with a total stranger that he had no interest in, but when it came to his dealings with Anna he spent much of his time second guessing his actions. Maybe he thought the stakes were too high. He admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind if their relationship moved to the next level, but he didn't think he was willing to risk losing her friendship in order to find out. Anyway, she couldn't possibly be interested in him as more than a friend. He was much too old for her, 14 years to be exact, not that he was counting. On the other hand, she always sat so close to him... and what about tonight when she slipped her arm through his on their walk?

But no, he was being ridiculous, she was always talking about her "friend" Molesley from the university. It was more likely that she was interested in him, they had a lot more in common. John had always slightly regretted not going to university and it made him feel somewhat self conscious from time to time, especially around Anna and her academic friends. And _**he**_ would have studied English Literature, he was sure he would never have been able to make it through studying maths. And what about that ridiculous conversation where Anna had tried to get him to contact Catherine Jenkins for a date, going on and on about how gorgeous she was and how she would be perfect for him? That didn't seem like she wanted him for herself. John chuckled at himself and grabbed an action film off the stack just as Anna returned with the tea.

"What are you laughing at in here all alone?" Anna asked with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh, just thinking about what an idiot I am." John smiled back, making Anna's knees go weak.

"You'll get no argument from me," she said as she handed him his tea.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your support!" John scowled at her good naturedly, "What happened to it being 'my night'?

"I can't be too nice to you. Else you'll miss me too much while you're in London." Anna looked John right in the eye as she said it. Her posture conveyed far more bravado than she actually felt.

"Come on you," John said, patting Anna's normal place on the couch beside him. "The movie is about to start and you don't want to miss a single bullet or explosion, do you?"

"Heaven's no!" Anna laughed as she sat down and took a sip of her tea.

They had been watching the movie for about a half an hour but John had not been paying a bit of attention since it began. He couldn't even pretend to concentrate when Anna was so very close. When he could smell her hair. When he knew he wouldn't be watching tv with her like this tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that. He couldn't help it. He had to touch her. If he was making a mistake then at least he wouldn't have to see her for a good long time and he would have a chance to get over his embarrassment at being rebuffed.

He mustered his courage and reached over, touching her hand as lightly as he could manage.

Anna felt John's hand brush against hers ever so slightly. She couldn't believe the surge of electricity that passed through her from the softest of John's touches. She sat very still and barely dared to breathe, waiting to see if it had been intentional or just a mistake. She didn't have to wait long before she felt it again, just the whisper of a touch. Anna wasn't sure what she should do, but she knew she couldn't do nothing. She moved her hand ever so slightly towards John's and raised her pinky to intertwine with his.

Before long, John's hand was completely engulfing Anna's and yet neither of them had moved their eyes from the television screen. John's thumb was softly caressing the back of Anna's hand while hers was lightly tracing patterns against his palm. The intimacy of their movements was such that it caused both of them to flash on what it felt like to make love.

By this point, neither of them were breathing properly anymore. John leaned forward with the remote and turned off the tv. He turned toward Anna and bent his head ever so close to hers.

Very quietly he whispered, "I'm much too old for you, you know."

"Mmmm," Anna responded, her eyes drifting closed, "And I'm not nearly glamorous enough for you."

"Glamour is overrated." John whispered leaning in even closer and brushing his nose against Anna's cheek, his lips just below her ear.

"So is youth," Anna replied.

John chuckled lightly at her words and Anna felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach as his breath caressed her cheek. She turned her head ever so slightly in John's direction while he lowered his head so that his lips were more in line with hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now. May I?" John asked.

By now they were so close to one another that John could feel Anna's lips move against his as she replied, "Yes, please,"

John let his lips rest against Anna's for a few seconds before he deepened the kiss. He felt like the world had turned on its side and he was falling through space. He had imagined kissing her so many times, but none of his imaginings came even close to what he was actually feeling. He let his tongue run over her bottom lip and was thrilled when she opened her mouth to let him in.

For her part, Anna felt as though she were at the apex of a roller coaster the moment you begin to plunge down the other side. It was fun, it was scary, it was something you wanted to do over and over again. She clung to John as though she would float right out of her body if she didn't.

They broke apart and John rested his lips on Anna's forehead. He placed what to Anna felt like hundreds of tiny kisses there before he said, "Anna…"

"Shhhh," Anna spoke with her eyes closed and kissed the spot where John's throat met his chest. The way the hairs there tickled her lips was an incredibly delicious feeling, "Let's just enjoy this for what it is John. We only have tonight. You're leaving in the morning."

John groaned and managed to ask, "Are you sure? You don't want to talk about this?"

"No John, I _**really**_ don't want to talk about this" He could feel her smiling against him. He felt like he should struggle, but he just couldn't find it in him to do so. Instead he wrapped his arms around Anna and leaned back onto the arm the couch so that he was stretched out to his full length and she was lying on top of him.

They remained that way, enjoying the taste and feel of one another for quite some time until John finally tried to sit up. "Anna, I know you don't want to talk, but we have to stop."

"Do we?" Anna wasn't even sure if her response made sense. She felt a million miles from any coherent thought.

"If we don't, I'm going to get carried away." Now John did sit up. He looked into Anna's eyes and took both of her hands in his as he said, "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all."

"And would that be so bad?" Anna asked seriously.

"No," he smiled gently, "I'm sure it would be wonderful. But it isn't right. It isn't how I want things to be between us. I don't want to sleep with you tonight and then leave you in the morning. The timing is all wrong."

"John," the huskiness in Anna's voice matched that of John's earlier and her eyes still had a hooded, dreamy look to them. She reached up and cupped his cheek, trying to pull him closer.

"Anna, please." John gently removed Anna's hand and placed it in her lap. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. Not tonight." He stood up from the couch so that he wouldn't lose his resolve to do the right thing. "It's late. I should be getting to bed. I have an early train tomorrow. Come on, I'll walk you upstairs."

Anna looked confused and a little hurt, and John couldn't blame her. But he stood by his actions. Anna was no 'one night stand' and he wouldn't treat her as such. He just hoped he could convince her that he wasn't being cautious because he didn't want her, it was because he wanted her so very much.

They walked upstairs hand in hand very quietly. When they reached Anna's door John turned her to face him and said, "May I kiss you goodnight?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Anna wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but John didn't look like a man who had regrets about what had happened between them. She was disappointed that things hadn't progressed further, but with her track record it was probably better to step back and see how they felt in the morning, especially with John going away to London for a few months.

"Anna, I assure you, I've never wanted anything so badly in my life." John caressed her cheek with his thumb as he said the words.

"All right then." Anna nodded and the sense of relief that flowed through John's body was like nothing he had ever known.

This kiss was very sweet and tender, John doing his best to keep the passion from rising within himself again.

He leaned his forehead on Anna's and said. "Sweet dreams, love. I'll call you from the train." With that he raised both her hands to his lips and kissed them. Then he turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Just before he entered he turned to Anna and said, "You better lock your bedroom door, just to be safe."

He could hear her chuckle softly as she closed her door.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and messages about the last chapter. Sorry I didn't provide a teary goodbye breakfast here as some of you asked, but John knows Anna is a late sleeper and he is a big chicken, so there you go. Lots of fluff in the future though so I hope you all enjoy and keep me posted on your reactions and ideas.**

**I don't own Downton or these characters.**

Anna was lying in bed not sleeping at 8:30 the next morning. She wasn't usually up this early on Sunday, not being a morning person, but Angus had woken her up at 6:00 to go out. This was yet another reason to miss John. As an early riser, he was usually the one to get the dogs up and out and fed. As he walked by with Beauty each morning he would quietly open up Anna's door and take Angus as well. Although Anna had returned to bed, she hadn't been able to fall back asleep, the events of last night rolling around in her head non-stop for the past two and a half hours.

John's thoughts had been much the same as Anna's. He had been wanting to call her since the moment he boarded the train. It was a sheer act of will that had kept him from it this long. He knew Anna wasn't a morning person and he wanted to let her sleep. If she had slept. God knows he hadn't.

He spent most of last night and the better part of his morning chastising himself for his behavior last night. He should have left things alone or settled things with Anna once and for all. As it was, he feared he had left her sad, confused and probably angry. God he hoped she wasn't angry. He hoped he hadn't forever ruined his chances with her. He cursed himself for his lack of confidence around her. He could chat up women who asked him for autographs or speak candidly to reporters no problem, but when a woman really meant something to him, and Anna meant more to him than anyone he had ever known, he suddenly felt awkward and lacked self confidence. _Christ,_ he thought, _no wonder I've never married._

Finally, he could stand it no more. He had to know if she was upset with him and if her feelings matched his own. He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text.

Anna was taken from her thoughts by the sound of her text message alarm going off. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at her phone and realized that it was John. "**Are you awake?"** the message read. **"Yes"** she replied immediately. **"Can I call you? I'd like to talk about last night." **Anna was relieved and nervous in equal measure. She realized that talking about last night could mean anything, but at least having a conversation about it would give her something real to focus her mind on instead of the thousands of imagined scenarios she had been concocting since dawn. She sent her response "**Sure, of course".**

A moment later her phone rang. She didn't even bother to look as she answered. "Hello

John. How is the train?" Although she was apprehensive about what John might be feeling about last night, she couldn't keep the happiness from her voice at the opportunity to speak with him again.

"It's fine." John responded. She couldn't tell his mood from such a short sentence so she continued with more small talk.

"And how is Beauty holding up on the journey?"

"She's fine, bored I guess." John sounded a little impatient. "Listen Anna, I didn't call to talk about the train or about Beauty. I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

Now Anna was really nervous, John's voice did not match her own happiness. He sounded annoyed. She decided to take the high road and let him off the hook. "Look, John. We're friends. You were leaving. We kissed. It's no big deal. It doesn't have to mean anything." She was surprised at how chipper and natural her voice sounded as she said it.

_Didn't have to mean anything_? John thought. Maybe he shouldn't have called. Imagining Anna's anger over his behavior the previous night suddenly seemed a better option than being faced with the realization that their kiss didn't mean anything to her. John took a deep breath and decided to lay his cards on the table. What was it that his mother used to tell him? "God honors risk, Danny." It had worked for his acting career, maybe it would work in his love life too.

"Anna, it may not have meant anything to you, but it certainly meant something to me. It meant quite a lot, actually." He held his breath waiting for what she would say next.

All Anna could manage was a quiet, "It did? Because I thought…"

John cut her off. He knew she was going to say something about where he had stopped things last night and he needed to make her understand his motivation. "God Anna, I messed things up so completely last night. Can you ever forgive me?"

"John, you feel how you feel. There's no need to apologize. People shouldn't have to be forgiven for the way they feel." She felt she was rambling, but her heart was sinking with each passing second and she couldn't seem to stop talking.

"But I don't think I _**did **_make my feelings very clear last night. That's what I'm trying to tell you." John knew he couldn't protect himself any longer. He had been trying to do just that, to ignore his attraction to Anna in order to guard their friendship, but then last night he had lost control and when he had tried to step back into what he was comfortable with, all it had gotten him was misunderstanding and disappointment. He knew that if he was going to continue to be close to Anna it was only a matter of time before he kissed her again. It was too late to deny it, he wanted Anna as more than just a friend.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm going to be totally honest with you here, Anna. I can't do this anymore."

Anna could actually feel her heart stop beating in the moment before John went on. "I'm not really interested in being just your friend. I will do if I have to, but it's not what I want. I want more and I have for quite some time now. That's why I couldn't sleep with you last night and then just leave this morning. It wasn't because I don't want a relationship with you. It's because I want one so badly that I don't want to do something foolish and ruin it all."

Anna stared at the phone. Could her fortunes have changed so dramatically from one second to the next? She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" she croaked.

John repeated what he had said, gaining confidence now. "I said, I want a real relationship with you. Something more than friendship. And quite frankly, not knowing if you feel the same way has been driving me mad. I can't take it anymore. So, I'm asking… do you think we could be more than friends? Are you attracted to me at all?"

A warm smile spread over Anna's face. She wished John was here to see it, he sounded so anguished over the phone. Anna didn't know what she had been expecting from this conversation, but John being the one to feel insecure wasn't it. Didn't he know how she felt about him? Didn't he see how she lit up whenever he walked into a room? Couldn't he feel how much she wanted him when he kissed her last night? For that matter, didn't he know that women all over the world wanted to be with him? John's humility amazed her.

Anna suddenly realized it had been several seconds since John had stopped speaking and the amount of time that had passed probably wasn't making him feel any better. "How can you even ask that? Don't you know how I feel about you, John?"

"Not really, no." John felt that this could potentially be the most important conversation of his life so he decided to be totally honest and transparent. He chose his words carefully as he continued, "I know that we are good friends and I know that you enjoy spending time with me. Sometimes, when you walk with your arm through mine or snuggle next to me on the couch, I can believe that you want the things I want, but there are other times when I'm just as sure that you don't."

"Why, John? What times?" Anna hated that she sounded like a therapist, but she couldn't help but wonder what she had ever done to make John doubt her feelings so. She had tried hard to keep them in check, thinking he might not feel the same, but now she cursed herself for having done such a good job of it.

"Well, you're always talking about Molesley and how much you like him and how much time the two of you spend together. He shares a lot of interests with you that I don't share. He's much younger than I am. He's much _**smarter**_ than I am. I wouldn't blame you if you fancied him. He's actually quite a nice bloke, much as I hate to say it. Maybe you're interested in a relationship with _**him**_."

"Joseph is just a friend." Anna's voice was sweet and gentle. Her heart was soaring now and she felt as though if she started running she would catch up to John's train in no time.

"Ah, but I'm just your friend too." John actually felt sick to his stomach. "Do you feel the same way about me as you do about Joseph?"

"Oh John, you're not _**just**_ anything. The way I feel about Joseph is _**entirely**_ different from the way I feel about you."

"Well what about someone else then? I'm sure you meet many interesting, intelligent, handsome _**young**_ men at the university."

Anna chuckled at John's modesty, "Women all over the world think no one is more interesting, intelligent or handsome than _**John 'fricken' Bates**_. Why don't you believe it?"

"I'm not talking about _**J 'fricken' Bates,**_ I'm talking about me, John, just John. And I don't care about women all over the world," John had raised his voice and he looked around the train car self-consciously before lowering it again, "I just care about you."

"Alright, you need me to come right out and say it, I'll say it… I'm crazy about _**you **_Daniel Jonathan Bates, I'm crazy about Danny Bates, I'm crazy about John and yes, I'm crazy about _**John 'fricken' Bates**_ too. I'm crazy about all of you. How many women can say that? When you kissed me last night I felt like… well I don't even know what I felt like. I only know I've never felt that way before."

John hesitated before answering, going over Anna's words again in his mind. "Really? Well that's…" he had no idea what word to use to express how happy and relieved he felt. "Brilliant, just brilliant." Hearing his given name had never thrilled him the way it had when Anna had said it a moment ago.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. They were both too busy with the goofy grins which were spreading across their faces.

"So," John said when he had finally calmed down enough to speak, "what do we do now? We won't be seeing each other for months."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. We'll be forced to take things slowly and be sure that we really _**do**_ feel this way. We can be sure that it wasn't just the moment and the thought of being separated." Anna didn't really feel that being away from John was a good thing, but it sounded good. When life gave you lemons…

"Yes. Right. Of course. Taking things slowly is good. Exploring this new facet of our relationship is good." John hesitated, then said, "Only Anna?" His voice got very quiet, " I'm already sure."

"Me too." Anna whispered back.

Suddenly the lack of sleep and all the emotion hit John like a Mack truck. He yawned loudly and Anna laughed. "Yes, I can hear how thrilling you're finding all of this."

"No, no. Oh god I'm sorry. It's just the release of all the tension I've been feeling. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Me either. But don't worry. I'm just teasing. I think I'll go back to sleep myself when we hang up. Will you call me when you get in and settled at your flat?"

"I will, and until then...I'll miss you dreadfully. Goodbye, Love."

"Goodbye, John."

Anna hung up the phone and snuggled back under the covers. She was asleep and dreaming of John before another 5 minutes had passed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N So from here on out I'm taking a little 'fanfic license' (that's like poetic license only more so). Don't think too terribly much about timelines or I'm in big trouble. Also, I may be mucking about with how theatre life really works, and I know I'm mucking about with how much men probably tell each other about the emotional side of relationships. Oh well, they don't call it an alternate universe for nothin'!**

**Your responses to the last two chapters have been truly heartwarming. What a great community you are. Thanks for reading and writing. As always, I don't own anything.**

Two weeks had passed since John and Anna had their momentous phone conversation and in that time Anna had become increasingly nervous about her relationship with John. They had called and texted each other regularly but as far as she could tell, their relationship was no different from what it had been before they kissed. Gwen tried to convince her that it was because they were separated and John was working so hard learning his lines and rehearsing for his play, which was due to open in three weeks, but Anna was not convinced. The men in her life had a way of choosing their careers over her and she couldn't really understand why John should be any different. The only thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want to put any pressure on him. He had already slowed things down once, she would try to be patient and let him set the pace.

For his part, John was feeling frustrated about being hundreds of miles from Anna at this stage in their relationship. He missed her terribly and went to sleep each night remembering what her lips felt like on his own, but he hesitated to tell her because he didn't want her to feel that he was only interested in developing the physical side of their relationship. He tried to call her each day before he went to rehearsal, but she was at school and by the time she was finished with her classes, he was at the theatre unable to make calls. By the time he got home at night it was very late and both he and Anna were too exhausted to have a conversation that went any deeper than how their respective days had gone. Most of the time they had to settle for text messages, which just didn't do the trick in John's book. So far, John had conscientiously avoided using the word 'love'. This relationship was far too important to risk pushing things too quickly. He would just have to be patient.

This morning John was sitting in a diner having a late breakfast with Rob. He had brought Cora into London to do some shopping but had managed to get out of part of the ordeal in order to share a meal with his best mate. When they had ordered and were waiting for their food, Rob asked John about the play and how he thought it was all going.

"It's fine. It's a great part, very different from what I do on 'Highclere'. I think my fans will be really surprised, hopefully it won't shock them too much." he chuckled half heartedly. "And the play has an all star cast. It's a great bunch of actors, both as performers and people. We're having a lot of fun."

Robert raised his eyebrows, "Well if everything is so wonderful, why don't you sound happier?"

"It's nothing, never mind," John tried to deflect the conversation, but Rob would have none of that.

"Is it Anna?" he guessed. "You know I will do anything to help if I can." There was a look of concern on Rob's face.

John took a deep breath before saying, "Yes, it's Anna." He paused then said, "I kissed her."

Rob waited for him to elaborate but when John remained silent he said, "And is that a bad thing?" The smile that spread across John's face told him it wasn't.

"Bad? No it was wonderful. The bad part is that I waited until the night before I left for London and we won't be seeing each other again for months."

"Ah I see, so you really fancy her then?" Rob asked the question but he felt sure he already knew the answer. It seemed that John and Anna were very comfortable with one another and had grown extremely close. John spent most of his free time on set texting the young woman in St. Andrews and it never failed to put him in a good mood. He spoke of her often. In Rob's mind, that was the basis for a good relationship. He could hear Mary, Leslie and Cora all exclaiming 'I knew it was just a matter of time!' in unison. The thought made him chuckle slightly before he continued, "Are the two of you officially a couple then?" he asked.

"That's just it," John replied with frustration, "I don't know what we are."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rob sounded surprised, "Haven't you sorted it out yet? It seems rather important to have been swept under the rug. You can't leave poor Anna hanging, you're a better man than that."

"It's not just her you know. What about me? But yes, we've spoken, of course we've spoken. I called her from the train the next day."

"And…"

"And we decided that we both wanted to pursue a relationship." John couldn't help smiling just a little and Rob smiled too.

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that since I got back we haven't had a chance to _**pursue**_ anything. I haven't been able to really talk to her at all and I'm afraid she'll think I've gone cold."

"Well if you haven't 'gone cold' why haven't you talked to her?" Rob still couldn't wrap his head around the whole situation.

"Her schedule and mine have been at cross purposes. She's at school all day and I'm at the theatre until late at night. By the time we both get home we're exhausted and speak only briefly."

"And you haven't tried texting her?"

"Of course I have! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Rob laughed fondly at his friend, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"This isn't funny, I'm serious." John scowled, "I kissed her, I'm crazy about her, and I haven't been able to tell her so for two weeks due to my job. Rob, every man who's really meant something to her in her life has left her to further his career. I don't want her to think I've done the same" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, his voice softening, "I really care about Anna. I don't want to mess this up."

"Alright mate, don't panic," Rob replied encouragingly, "Let's just figure out what to do about it. First of all, if you've been texting and talking, no matter how briefly, then she knows you haven't been avoiding her and you've not gone off her. Why don't you text her and set up a phone date? Agree on a time, probably on the weekend, when the two of you both agree to be available for a real conversation."

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" John smiled.

"You're an idiot, remember?" Rob smiled at his own joke, "You aren't nearly as smart as I am, that's why."

That night, John had texted Anna and shared Rob's idea for a phone date with her. They had agreed that Sunday evening at 7:00 John would call her and they would spend time 'together'.

Anna was excited and Gwen spent several days saying 'I told you so' at every opportunity.

John had to laugh at himself. He had been looking at his watch all day and couldn't believe how slowly time was passing. He felt like a lovesick school boy and he could hear Anna's perplexed, _'But you're __**John 'fricken' Bates**__, there are thousands of women who would sit by the phone for days to get a call from you.'_ The trouble was, he didn't feel like **John 'fricken' Bates** calling some fangirl, he felt like Danny Bates, who had his heart crushed by Simone Blakely, when she turned him down for the form 8 school dance.

Finally, it was time to call. Anna's phone rang at precisely 7:00 and she smiled when she saw the picture she used for John's number on her phone, the first picture of her and John in the empty house. "Hello," she smiled into the phone, "how are you?"

"Mmmm, better now that I get to hear your voice."

"Me too." Anna replied.

At first they spoke about the week they had had. Anna asked John all about his play and how rehearsals were going. When he had filled her in completely, he asked her about Angus and about school. He knew she was rapidly approaching her semester finals and he wanted to know if she was feeling prepared. He made sure he told her how proud he was of the work she was doing. He also made it a point to ask after Gwen and Jane.

Finally, when they had run out of small talk Anna asked, "So, do you have any big charity events or openings coming up?" She tried to keep the question casual, but she was really wondering if John would be needing a date for anything in London soon and if so whom he would ask. She knew Vera was gone, but she didn't particularly like the idea of John taking anyone else on a date either, even if they were not yet officially a couple.

"No," John replied easily, "even if there were I wouldn't be able to go. I'm far too busy with the play right now to do anything else. Besides, I wouldn't be able to take a date, and I hate going to those things alone."

A small smile spread across Anna's face but she pressed on, "Why wouldn't you be able to take a date?" Her voice sounded slightly mischievous even to her own ears.

"Anna," John scolded, "You know very well that the only woman I'm interested in dating is you." He took a breath and continued, knowing his next comment would take the conversation to a deeper level, "I'm not going to be seeing anyone else, Anna and I'd like to ask you not to either." He paused to let his last comment sink in, "I know we won't be seeing each other for a few months and I probably have no right to ask, but I'm asking anyway."

Anna responded quietly and seriously, "John, I wouldn't... I couldn't."

"What about Molesley?" He asked hesitantly, "I know you say he's only a friend and I'm not saying you shouldn't study with him or have dinner with him, of course you can... just make sure he knows it's not a date, okay?" He didn't know what it was about his relationship with Anna that gave him the courage to be totally honest, but he was glad for it.

"Are you asking me to go steady, Mr. Bates?" Anna teased.

John thought about it for a moment and then smiled, "I guess I am Miss Smith. Will you be my girl?" The idea was old fashioned, but he liked it.

"I'm already your girl," she said shyly, "I have been for quite some time."

John didn't think he had ever heard sweeter words in his life. Anna was the most wonderful woman, the most wonderful person, he had ever known and to think she could care for him and be attracted to him made him feel he was floating on air. He could actually feel his chest swelling with joy and pride.

"Anna? My play opens on October 26th. It's a Friday night and I know you have finals coming up and everything, but do you think you could come?" He knew he was pleading, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her and he wanted her to see him in the play.

Anna didn't hesitate for a second, "Of course I'll be there John... if you really want me to."

"There's no one I'd rather have share the evening with me. It would make it so much more special to have you there... but I know it's asking a lot. You can say no if you really can't make it."

"There's nowhere on earth I would rather be. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else anyway, knowing your play was opening."

"You flatter me, Miss Smith." John felt humbled by her statement.

"It's not flattery if it's true, Mr. Bates," she replied cheerfully and continued, "So it's all set then. We'll be seeing each other soon."

"Not soon enough to suit me," John pouted, "three weeks is a long time."

"Yes, but two weeks have passed already." Anna pointed out, ever the optimist. "Three more won't be that bad, especially with something to look forward to, and we'll both be so busy the time will fly."

"Maybe," John responded, ever the pessimist.

"We really need to work on your outlook on life, Mr. Bates." Anna chided.

"What can I say? I'm a brooder, I brood. That's why I need you so much, to cheer me up."

"I will always volunteer for that job." Anna glanced at her watch and couldn't believe it was already 10:30. Where had the last three and a half hours gone? The time she spent with John in conversation always flew by. It had from the first day they met. "Listen, I'm sorry to have to do this but I think I have to ring off. I have a breakfast conference with Dr. Carson tomorrow at 7:30 and I still haven't walked Angus yet. I can't afford to be late tomorrow if I'm going to ask him for time off to see your show."

"No, of course. I should let you go. I'll text you every day, I promise. Do you think we can talk to each other again next Sunday night? I've really enjoyed it. Maybe it could be our 'first night of the week tradition'."

"That sounds great. I'll put it in my calendar right now. Goodnight John."

"Goodnight, Anna."

With that, they both rang off feeling much more cheerful about the coming week.

The next Sunday found Anna sitting in front of the fireplace curled up on the couch at exactly 7:00. This time she had eaten early and was already finished taking Angus on his walk. She didn't want to hang up with John any earlier than was strictly necessary. She smiled and picked up the phone she had cradled by her side when it rang a moment later.

"It's 7:02," she teased, "I see you're losing interest already."

"Hardly," John replied, "I practically hung up on Rob a few minutes ago when he wanted to continue talking."

"Oh, don't say that. I want him to like me when I finally get to meet him."

"That's actually what we were talking about. He and Cora are coming to opening night of the play as well. So are Leslie and her fiance, Tim. Some other cast members are coming too. Mary will be there, and Tom. I hope you don't mind meeting so many of my friends all at once."

"I'm excited to meet your friends. I just hope they like me better than Vera did."

"They'll love you. It probably helps that they hated Vera. That should work to your advantage."

"John," Anna sighed, "I'm sure they didn't hate Vera."

"Oh no, they did," he answered without a trace of regret in his voice. "Mary came right out and said so, and just because the others were too polite doesn't mean they didn't agree."

"I'm so sorry, John. That must have been hard for you." Anna couldn't imagine what she would feel like if her friends hated John. Of course, John was perfect so it was an all together different situation.

"Actually, most of the time I was too drunk to notice, but I really don't blame them. She didn't like _**them **_very much either and she didn't make any effort to hide it." John was so appreciative of the way he could talk to Anna about the things that had gone wrong in his relationship with Vera. Anna listened quietly and was always supportive, but she didn't get upset or say derogatory things about Vera. She was perfect, like always.

"Anyway, let's talk a little about the logistics. I have to be at the theatre at 3:00 for the opening, I don't suppose you'll be here yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I found a flight from Edinburgh that arrives in London at 4:30. I can't really leave any earlier. Do you have any suggestions for a hotel near your place or the theatre?"

"A hotel? Don't be ridiculous. You'll stay at my flat."

"Do you think that's appropriate?"

"I don't see how it's any different than when we stay in the house in St. Andrews. I have a spare room."

"Alright," Anna acquiesced, "that's sounds lovely, and cheap."

"I'm glad you brought that up. I want you to pay for the trip with the credit card I gave you."

"Absolutely not." Anna argued, "That card is for things I buy for the house."

"No, when I gave you the card I _**specifically**_ said it was for 'expenses you incur on my account'. You wouldn't be making this trip if not for me, therefore it's an expense you're incurring on my account." John's voice sounded like he was explaining something to a child who had asked 'Why?' about fifty times.

"It's not necessary, John." Anna chuckled, "I have the money for the plane ticket."

"Please, Anna? I love to spend money on you but you never let me. I want you to get the plane ticket and go into Edinburgh and buy yourself a new dress as well. Something fabulous. Take Gwen and Jane with you and buy them lunch. A real girls' day out on me. Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"John, it's too much."

"It's not too much. I have loads of money and after expenses and charity, I should be able to spend it on what I want... and what I want is to spoil you a little."

"I tell you what. I'll use the credit card for the travel expenses, the plane and taxis and such, but I'll pay for the dress."

John knew it was probably the best deal he was going to get. Anna could be very stubborn, "Okay, but if you see something that you know I'll love and it's too expensive, promise me you'll buy it anyway. And do treat Gwen and Jane. I want your friends to like me too. Deal?"

"Deal." Anna capitulated. "So should I take a later flight and just show up at the theatre, I mean if you won't be home anyway…"

"No, no. You should go straight to the flat. I can leave instructions for Mason to let you in. That way you can relax and change before you have to go to the theatre. You won't want to keep hold of your bags anyway."

"Who's Mason?"

"William Mason? I guess I've never told you about him. The building I live in is quite posh. Every two floors has what they call a 'floor concierge'. He's like a doorman, butler, valet, whatever. You can ask him to run errands for you or make reservations places. He even feeds and walks Beauty when I'm away somewhere without her. He's a great chap, you'll like him."

"So the valet has a valet, huh?" She couldn't help ribbing John a little.

"Yeah, very funny. Like I've never heard that before." John wished Anna could see him roll his eyes. "Anyway, if your plane gets in at 4:30, you should be at the flat by about 5:00. I've asked Rob and Cora to come over to get you and have drinks around 6:00. Then the three of you will arrive at the play around 7:00. That way you won't have to brave the red carpet alone."

"I don't need to be on the red carpet, John. I'll just go in the side."

"Nonsense," he was adamant, "My girl goes in the front door. It will be fine, there's nothing to be nervous about. Besides, it will be nice for you to have some time with Rob and his wife before meeting the others. It will make you more comfortable I think. I'm sorry I won't be able to introduce you around myself, but I know Rob will take good care of you. He's really excited to meet you. Anyway, it's already been settled and if I change plans now it will look like you don't want to meet them, so I guess you're stuck." John smirked happily.

"I guess I am. Well played Mr. Bates."

"Thank you, Miss Smith."

As the conversation continued they went on to talk about the normal things they always spoke of and again it wasn't long before Anna's watch told her it was time to go to bed.

"Only two more weeks until I get to see you," Anna sighed.

"Twelve days, but who's counting?" John replied.

"Talk to you next Sunday then?"

"Absolutely."

"Don't be late this time, John Bates" Anna laughed.

"7:00 on the dot, I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Last chapter before Anna heads to London. It is so gratifying to see how invested you all are in these characters. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews.**

**I don't own…**

Anna, Gwen and Jane had been shopping in the retail district of Edinburgh for hours and nothing they saw seemed quite right. It was getting less and less fun by the minute. Gwen kept picking out skimpy, sexy, really tight dresses which Anna declined. Jane, usually so practical, was proving to be no help either, siding with Gwen more often than not.

They were walking past a very expensive looking shop when Gwen stopped to look in the window. "How about this one?" she asked the other girls, pointing to a red dress on display.

"Gwen," Anna sounded exasperated, "I probably couldn't afford a pair of knickers in that shop, much less a dress."

"But that's what John's credit card is for," Gwen reminded her.

"Nooo, John's credit card is for the plane ticket and lunch, _**I'm**_ buying the dress. I thought I made that clear."

"And John made it clear that he wanted you to get the best, most beautiful dress you could find regardless of the cost."

Anna was truly puzzled now, she hadn't shared all the details of her conversation with John with her girlfirends. "How do you know what John wants?"

"Because he texted me this morning to let me know." Gwen began digging for her phone.

"What?" Anna asked shaking her head.

"Yep, and I have the text right here because I knew you wouldn't believe me." Gwen looked over at Jane and said, "Oh yeah," she bobbed her head, "John Bates knows my phone number."

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed but Anna grabbed Gwen's phone, "Let me see that." What she saw was indeed a text from John.

**I'm counting on you to help me out with Anna's dress today. I know she won't want to spoil herself. If anyone can convince her (badger her?) you can. There's a selfie of us in it for you if you succeed. You can even post it on facebook. :) JB**

Gwen waited for Anna to finish reading before she said "You wouldn't deny me the opportunity to get a selfie with John would you? Not if you're really my friend."

"If you were really _**my**_ friend you would side with me and not John." Anna answered.

"Sorry Anna, but I would throw you under a bus for a picture with John... just saying." Gwen smiled wickedly.

Anna looked toward Jane, pleading for help. "Sorry," Jane shrugged her shoulders, "his text seems pretty clear to me. He _**really**_ wants you to use the card to buy your dress. Just let him treat you this one time. He's obviously excited for you to see his play and meet his friends. He just wants everything to be perfect. Can't you indulge him this once? Think of it as a 'break a leg' present for him. It doesn't mean you have to use the card ever again."

"I thought you were the steady one in this trio." Anna exclaimed.

"I am. But John's a really nice guy. I'm sure buying you the dress will make him happy and he deserves that on his big night. That's all I'm saying. Besides, I feel a little weird using the card to buy us an expensive lunch if you aren't getting something too. He's your friend."

"So you're ganging up on me?" Anna looked back and forth between Gwen and Jane.

"That's what friends are good for." Gwen responded happily while Jane just shrugged her shoulders again.

"Alright," Anna gave in, "you two go in. I'm just going to text John to make sure. I'll be in in a moment."

Anna shot off the following text to John:

**Hey, no fair getting the girls on your side. They're supposed to be MY friends. A**

She got an immediate response:

**All's fair… Now go buy a smashing dress that will make all the other guys jealous that you're with me. J**

When Anna entered the shop Gwen immediately approached her carrying yet another armload of form fitting, low cut dresses.

"Honestly Gwen, I'm going to London to see John's play and meet his friends, not to be his mistress. What will they think of me if I show up in something like any of these dresses?"

"They'll think you're gorgeous, but that's not the point. The point is that John won't be able to keep his eyes _**or**_ his hands off you."

"They'll think I'm a gold digger is what they'll think, which is another reason I don't like John paying for everything, but I won't reopen _**that **_conversation. Remember, they've already been through Vera. They don't necessarily have to trust John's judgment at this point."

"She's got a point, Gwen." Jane interjected, "Maybe you should let Anna pick out a dress she's comfortable with. She's probably nervous enough meeting all John's friends."

"Finally," Anna exclaimed, "someone's on my side!"

They looked around the shop for awhile pulling out various dresses and deciding against them for one reason or another. Then Anna pulled out a little black, sleeveless dress with a high collar. It was very simple but something about it called to her. She ran her hand over the black lace that covered the skirt and even the fabric felt wonderful.

"Wow," Jane said. "I could totally imagine you wearing that."

Just then a saleswoman approached saying, "Can I help you ladies with something?"

Anna responded immediately, "Yes, I'd like to try this on please."

"Wonderful, would you like to try it now or should I start a dressing room for you?"

"I'll come now." Anna said, following the saleswoman to the back of the store. Once inside the dressing room, Anna slipped the dress over her head and zipped it up as high as she could reach. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It fit perfectly. It came to just above her mid-thigh and hugged her body in all the right places. Her arms and legs were bare, but the collar went almost ¾ the way up her neck and the back of the dress was solid. Anna felt it was the right balance of exposed and covered skin. In truth, she had never fallen in love with a dress so quickly. She could just picture herself in ir, walking arm in arm with John all decked out in a suit, or a tuxedo even.

She was pulled from her daydream when both Gwen and Jane complained, "Come on, Anna. Let us see it."

She opened the door shyly and stood before them, her eyes shining.

Jane spoke first, "Oh my god, Anna. You _**have **_to buy that dress." Anna smiled at her reaction.

"Gwen, what do you think?" Anna asked.

"It's much more demure than anything I would have picked, but I think it will drive John wild in any case. I think you should get it."

Anna looked at the price tag hanging under her arm and was shocked. "It's $500!" she whispered to her friends, "I could get something for one third of the price somewhere else."

"Maybe you could get _**something**_, but you couldn't get _**that **_somewhere else, and it really is perfect." Jane tried to convince her.

"But it's so expensive. I can't pay $500 for a little black dress."

"You can't, but John can. Please Anna? You look fantastic." Gwen pleaded.

Anna wavered, "Maybe I'll just text him and ask if it's okay." She really loved the dress.

"Arrrg," Gwen said in frustration, "Jane, come with me to look at shoes before I find a blunt object and hit her over the head!"

Jane chuckled and looked toward Anna, "Maybe I'd better take her. We don't want your red carpet photos to include a black eye."

When she was finally alone, Anna went back in the dressing room and sat down to text John.

**I found a dress. A**

**Great! Did you buy it? J**

**Not yet...it's $500. A**

**Is that expensive? J**

**For a DRESS? Yes! You're such a man. A**

**Thanks for noticing. ) J**

**Seriously, you should buy it. J**

**Do you want to see it first? A**

**No, I mean yes I want to see it, but not until Friday at the premier. J**

**Are you sure? That's really a lot of money. A**

**Grrrr, how many times do we have to go through this same argument? Nothing would make me happier. Please? If you could see me you would see that I am literally on bended knee begging. Do I need to send you a pic? J**

**God no! Ok Ok. I'll get it. A**

**Yay! Can't wait to see you. Have fun with the gals. I'll call tonight when I get back from the theatre. BTW, tell Gwen I said good job. J**

What was she going to do with that man? He was simply too adorable for words. Anna left the dressing room and was making her way to the front of the store when she passed the intimates section. For some reason, the mannequin on display wearing a very lacy, revealing, skimpy set of black knickers and bra caught her attention. It was almost like the feeling she had when she saw the dress for the first time. She didn't know why, but she knew she wanted this underwear and she knew she wanted to wear it under her new dress on Friday night.

A wicked thought crossed her mind, _Maybe this is how I can thank John for the dress_. But as quickly as the thought came, she pushed it aside. After John had put the brakes on the physical side of their relationship, Anna had decided she would go into this weekend with no expectations as to where it would lead. She was just going to enjoy being with John in whatever capacity he allowed. But she still wanted the lingerie, just in case.

Anna found the right size and slipped the bra and panties onto her arm underneath the dress. She didn't want Gwen and Jane to see her buying them and get the wrong idea, or the right idea, actually. She walked passed an aisle and looked to see that they were still absorbed in the quest for shoes they could in no way afford. She quickly went to the counter and got out her own credit card. She placed the intimate items on the counter and said, "I'd like to pay for these separately, please." She couldn't let John pay for this part, she just couldn't. "And could you put them in the bag as quickly as possible?"

The saleswoman smiled knowingly and said, "We also have garters, if you're interested."

Anna blushed profusely, "No, this will be fine." She looked down at the counter and tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear. Then she got out the credit card John had given her and used it to pay for the dress. She still felt a little guilty, but she hoped John would be happy with her purchase and the fact that she had given in to his wishes. She was relieved that her purchases, all of them, were safely tucked away in the shopping bag before Gwen and Jane reached her at the counter.

John called that night as promised, after Anna had already gone to bed. She wasn't asleep yet, she had been staring at her new dress which was hanging on the back of the door. She absolutely loved it but she still couldn't quite believe she had spent so much of John's money on it.

"Hello," John said cheerfully when Anna finally answered, "I didn't really expect you to be up still, not after your big day in Edinburgh."

"Just waiting for your call. Then I'll be right to sleep."

"Anna, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I miss you and I'm not going to waste any time I could be spending with you, on the phone or otherwise. Besides, tomorrow's Sunday, I can sleep in."

John chuckled, "You say the sweetest things."

"Only to you."

John's smile widened even further, "Good. So tell me all about Edinburgh. Did the three of you have a nice lunch?"

"We did. And you'll be happy to know that we went somewhere quite expensive and spent loads and loads of your hard earned money." Anna teased.

"Good, maybe you're finally coming round," he replied brightly, "I hope Gwen and Jane enjoyed themselves. I'm really fond of them both. They're good friends to you."

"Mmmm, I'm not so sure about _**that,**_ Mr. Bates" Anna grumbled, "You seem to have quite a fan club there. I can help them with homework but I certainly can't compete with expensive lunches, autographs and selfies posted on facebook."

"Not true," John countered, "I'm sure there are plenty of selfies of the three of you on facebook. In fact, I can't believe I've never thought to check before. Anyway," he continued, "did you buy anything else besides the dress?"

"No, why would I?" Anna shot back, sounding defensive. Her eyes involuntarily drifted to the bag containing the sexy new bra and underwear. "You said to buy a dress and I bought a dress. What else would I buy?"

"I don't know," John was confused by the turn in the conversation, "maybe you saw some shoes or a purse you liked. You could have gotten something with your own money, how am I to know?"

"Well I didn't, I only bought the dress," Anna had calmed a little but still sounded a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. I'm just making conversation."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I apologize."

"It's alright. I guess we're just destined to disagree about the money issue. We'll have to watch how we talk about it from now on. But Anna, you _**are **_my girlfriend now. It's alright for me to buy you gifts."

"You're right, it is. It just feels strange when I'm the one buying them for myself is all. I guess it's different if you pick it out for me on a special occasion."

"So are you saying I have free reign to buy you gifts as long as I buy them myself and they come wrapped and everything?" John's voice sounded far too eager and Anna knew her point needed clarifying.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, John Bates. I'm saying I'll try harder to appreciate you trying to spoil me and you can try harder to not go over the deep end with your gifts."

"I'll try," John agreed, "but I won't promise. You really have no idea how much pleasure it gives me to see something I know you'll love and then be able to get it for you. It's the same with my mother. Only part of the gift is unselfish on my part. I'm also buying the good feeling I get knowing I'm spoiling you and making you happy." 

"And you say I say the sweetest things. I'll take your point into consideration. You've given me a new perspective." Her voice took on a quieter, more intimate tone, "I can't wait to see you. Only 6 more days."

"I know, believe me. It's funny, it's all the little things I miss about being with you. I miss watching tv with our stocking feet tangled together on the coffee table, and I miss having your arm in mine while I take Beauty for a walk."

"I miss bumping into you in the kitchen while we're cooking, and I really miss you taking Angus out in the morning and all the breakfasts you cook for me every day!"

"Huh, so much for the romantic portion of this call, hey?" John wasn't offended, he knew Anna was teasing him.

"Well I can't be _**too**_ sweet, we still have to survive 6 whole days."

"Yeah, sure, that's it. It's all for my own good."

"Exactly, and now for _**my**_ own good I'd better get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow at 7:00 right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N So I am posting the next two chapters together because so many people are excited to have Anna meet Rob and Cora that I felt it would be heartless to make you wait another four days. As always, thanks for the faves, follows and especially the reviews. They are fun to read and respond to.**

**I don't own ...**

Anna arrived at John's building a little before 5:00. She tipped the cabbie as he handed her the luggage but then she hesitated at the curb, looking up at the impossibly tall and posh building before entering and making her way to the reception desk. She couldn't quite believe John lived here. It was so much more grand than their house in St. Andrews, but then again, she knew very little of John's life in London.

As she got to the desk, the immaculately dressed young woman asked politely, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Anna tried to sound confident, "I'm supposed to ask for William Mason? I'm visiting John Bates."

"Yes, of course. I'll ring Mason right away. It should only be a moment."

Anna waited patiently, looking around the lobby. It was an absolutely gorgeous space, full of shiny marble, sparkling glass, and large flower arrangements. Anna couldn't help thinking that the flowers alone probably cost as much as a quarter of her tuition.

Before long a uniformed young man approached her and spoke quietly, "Miss Smith? I'm Mason. Mr. Bates told me to expect you." Anna shook his hand and smiled. "If you'll just give me your luggage we can go right up," he continued, reaching for her bags.

As they entered the elevator, Anna smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Mason. John speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you, Miss Smith. That's nice to know."

"Please, call me Anna."

"Oh no ma'am, it must be 'Miss Smith' I'm afraid, and I'm just 'Mason', no 'mister'" he shrugged, "We have rules here at the 'Downton Arms'."

"Forgive me Mason," Anna replied, "I'm an American, you see. It's hard for me to remember how much you English love propriety." She smiled easily at him.

"You'll get the hang of it." The elevator bell sounded and he continued, "Here we are."

He lead her a short way down the hall and opened the door to John's flat for her. He stood aside for her to enter and then followed with the luggage. Anna looked around and was surprised they had not been greeted by the dog yet. "Where's Beauty?" she asked.

"Oh, Mr. Bates usually takes her with him to the theatre. She's a good girl and stays quite happily in his dressing room. I'm to go fetch her after the show and have her spend the night in my flat tonight since he's not sure when you'll be home." He put the bags down by the couch and continued, "Mr. Bates wanted me to make sure you knew there was a note for you in the kitchen. He says he's sorry he couldn't be the one to greet you himself, but if you need anything just ring me and I'll be here in a flash." He waited a moment before going on, "I'm sorry to ask, but I don't know whether to put your bags in Mr. Bates' room or the guest room. He didn't leave me instructions."

Anna blushed at the question, but when she looked at Mason's face it was completely impassive. She could read neither judgment nor curiosity in his countenance.

"The guest room, thank you." She tried to match his tone, but she wasn't very confident she had succeeded.

"If you'll follow me, I'll just show you around." He retrieved the bags and walked further into the flat, opening the first door in the hallway. "This is to be your room then," he waited for her to enter and then brought in her bags, asking where she wanted them.

"Anywhere is fine," she was feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole experience.

Mason efficiently placed the bags by the small desk and returned to the hallway, Anna following after. "This is the guest bath," he continued, "there are fresh towels and any toiletries you might need, but again, if you find anything lacking, don't hesitate to call me. I'm number 3 on the intercom. This room here," he kept on, "is Mr. Bates' room." He didn't open the door to show her the inside, respecting John's privacy, "and that's it really. If you'll follow me back to the sitting room I'll show you how to use the tv remotes and the stereo."

When he had finished with the tour, he went to the front door and asked one final time, "Will there be anything else?"

"No Mason, thank you. You've made me feel very welcome."

"I hope so, Miss Smith." He went to open the door.

"Mason," Anna stopped him, "I'm sorry...I don't know whether I'm supposed to tip you or not," she apologized.

"Oh no, ma'am. My salary is covered by the owner's fees here. I assure you, I'm quite well compensated." He smiled at her to minimize her discomfort.

"Thank you again."

"No problem, I hope you enjoy the play, Miss Smith. I get to see it myself next week. Mr. Bates gave me a pair of tickets for my wife, Daisy and I. He even paid for our dinner and babysitter. He's giving us a real night out! He's one of the nicest owner's we have," a genuine smile crossed Mason's face as he spoke of John, and Anna felt her heart swell with pride. "Well, enjoy your stay," he added, "I know Mr. Bates is very excited you've come."

"Is he?" Anna was thrilled to hear it.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's been counting the days." Mason graced her with a smile again and made his exit, "Don't forget to read your note, or I'll be in trouble."

When Anna closed the door she went directly to the kitchen to read John's message, which she found tucked under a small vase of flowers and a plate of biscuits, reminiscent of the things she used to leave for him on his first night in town. It made her smile.

**Hello love,**

**Sorry I wasn't able to greet you myself, but I'm sure Mason has taken good care of you. If you need anything, just give him a call (Although I'm sure he's already told you that 3 or 4 times).**

**Welcome to your 'first night in town'. I've tried to keep the traditions alive. The fridge is fully stocked, help yourself. There are plates of posh snacks for when Rob and Cora arrive for drinks. Alas, I didn't make them for you myself as you always leave me something homemade, but I did my best. In the meantime sit back, relax, and try to miss me. I can't wait to see you tonight. It means the world that you've come. I hope I can remember my lines knowing you're out there in the audience somewhere.**

**Love,**

**John**

Anna couldn't help but smile at John's note. She went to the refrigerator and peeked inside. She wasn't hungry but she was dying to see these 'posh' snacks John had somehow caused to happen. Inside she found three beautiful trays filled with delicious and gourmet looking food. She briefly worried about what type of people Rob and Cora might be if this was the type of food John ordered for them. It was a far cry from the soup, pizza, or pub food that she and John usually had at home.

She made her way back out to the sitting room and began to explore John's flat in earnest. She was immediately drawn to the photos he had displayed on his mantel. You could tell a lot about what a person valued by the pictures they had hanging at home. The first picture she saw was one of John and Rob, which she recognized from the internet. They were seated on a bench with silly grins on their faces and their arms around each other. The next two pictures she examined were of John and the same two people. Anna assumed that the other man, who looked similar to John, although not as tall or as handsome in her opinion, was his younger brother David, and that the elderly woman was their mother. One of the pictures seemed to be a random vacation photo while Anna guessed the other was David's wedding picture. Both John and David were in tuxedos and Mrs. Bates wore a lovely lavendar dress that could easily be appropriate for the mother of the groom. In addition there was a third picture of David with a woman his own age and two children, one girl and one boy. These must be John's sister-in-law, niece and nephew.

Next there was a picture of a slightly younger John holding an adorable lab puppy, one of Beauty's first photos no doubt. Anna loved the look of excitement and joy on John's face as he held the dog near his cheek. Finally, there was a picture of a much younger John standing with his arm around an older gentleman. Anna couldn't possibly guess the relationship here. She knew it couldn't be his father as John was clearly older than 17 in the picture. Whoever it was was important enough to John to make it onto the mantle though. Anna noticed that there was a conspicuous lack of pictures of Vera, which she was ashamed to admit made her happy, but there were also no pictures of her, which disappointed her more than she cared to admit. She scolded herself, thinking that these were all family pictures and she and John had only known each other for a few months, but it still hurt.

Anna went down the hall intending to unpack some of her things and let the wrinkles hang out of her dress before tonight, but on the way she was distracted by the sight of the closed door to John's bedroom. She had not really spent any time in his room in St. Andrews, only a brief conversation here or there while standing in the doorway, or once in awhile to put away some of John's laundry or towels, and of course there was the night she had helped him into bed after the pub episode. She was fascinated by the apparent differences between his life here in London and the one she was so familiar with in the north. She decided to take just a peek, what harm could it do?

She hesitated for a moment with her hand on the doorknob but then she turned it and went in. What she saw didn't surprise her at all. His room was immaculate and looked much like the one in St. Andrews. The bed linens were different of course, but they were still in the earthy tones John seemed to favor. Anna found them very masculine looking. Beauty's bed was in the exact spot it would occupy in their own home and there were books piled on every flat surface, just like in St. Andrews. The room even smelled like John, which made her smile.

She took a few more tentative steps into the room and stopped in her tracks. There was one picture displayed prominently on John's dresser and it was of her. It was taken from quite close up, almost like a headshot, and Anna could remember John taking it one afternoon when they were sitting in the back yard. There were more pictures on each of John's nightstands and the one closest to the side she was sure he slept on was of her and Beauty and Angus. They were at the beach and she was dressed in casual clothes, her hair blown by the wind. She wasn't facing the camera and she couldn't even think when John had taken this. Did she even know he had?

On the other side of the bed were two more pictures of Beauty and a black and white photo she thought must be a copy of John's parent's wedding picture, but she couldn't even bother to look at them. He had no pictures of her in the sitting room, but _**two**_ in his own bedroom. One on his very own side of the bed, closest to the spot where he fell asleep every night. What would Gwen say about _**that**_ if she knew? Anna tried not to make too much of it, but it made her feel wonderful none the less. Suddenly she couldn't wait to see John tonight. It was a longing that came from deep inside her and she couldn't imagine how she would keep from throwing her arms around him and kissing him the moment she saw him. She would have to work hard to keep her feelings in check. She wasn't exactly sure where their relationship was at this point but she was quite sure John wasn't ready to advertise it to the world. She would just have to control herself.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Just a quick note, my online BFF pointed out to me that movies have premiers, while plays have openings. Sorry to show my ignorance. Glad this is a forgiving fandom. Anyway, Anna finally gets to meet Rob and Cora. Enjoy!**

**I don't own…**

Anna cursed as she looked at her watch, it was already six and she wasn't finished getting dressed. Robert and Cora would be here any minute. She had only meant to close her eyes for a second but when she awoke it was well past the time she should have started to get ready. Now her hair and makeup were done, but she wasn't finished putting on her dress. Right on cue, Anna heard the doorbell ring. She threw on her jeans and re-buttoned her blouse so she could answer the door. She would just have to put on her dress after they had introduced themselves.

"Be right there," she called as she crossed the sitting room. When she opened the door she saw Lord and Lady Grantham from "Life at Highclere" standing on the other side. She knew that's not really who they were, but she had to fight the urge to curtsey even so.

"Hello, you must be Anna," the gentleman greeted her warmly.

"Yes, and you must be Robert. Please come in." Anna smiled and stepped aside.

"Please, call me Rob," he said moving in to give her a little kiss on the cheek, "and this is my wife, Cora."

"We're so pleased to meet you, Anna" Cora spoke, extending her hand, "John has told us so much about you."

"All good I hope," Anna responded, closing the door.

"Oh yes," Cora continued, "In fact I don't think I've ever heard him speak so highly of anyone before."

Anna was embarrassed and decided to change the subject. "John's left us some food, but I'm afraid I'm a little behind schedule. I'll just pop into the kitchen and bring it out and then I'll go change. It won't take me long."

"Don't worry about the time," Rob reassured her, "John's left us plenty of room so we won't be late."

"And don't worry about the food either," Cora continued, "I'll see to that. You just go and get ready."

"Can I have a drink ready for you when you get back?" Rob offered, "What would you like? I'm sure John has everything."

"I'll have a rum and coke please, light on the rum if you don't mind. With a lime if there is one."

"I'm sure I can find some. John knows we like gin and tonic, and you can't have those without limes. Now you go on ahead and we'll see to things out here."

Anna felt much more relaxed as she made her way back to her room and slipped on her dress. She shouldn't have worried about meeting Rob and Cora, they seemed to be wonderfully warm people. Of course they would be, she couldn't imagine John's best friend being anything else. Anna sat on the bed and began to put on her heels when she heard the doorbell sound again. She couldn't imagine who it could be, but she was about to go find out when she heard Rob's voice from the other room, "Never mind, Anna. I'll get it."

Anna stood and reached behind her back to zip her dress. She tried several times to fasten the three little hooks that went up the dress' high collar, but each time she failed. She hadn't fixed them in the shop and she couldn't fathom how she was ever going to accomplish the task on her own. Finally, she opened the bedroom door and called, "Cora, could come in here for a moment? I could use a hand."

In no time at all Cora was at the bedroom door. "What can I do for you?"

"The collar of my dress has hooks in the back and I can't seem to get them done. I'm sorry to be a bother. It's a new dress you see, and I didn't think about it at the store."

"It's very beautiful," Cora spoke kindly as she moved to fasten the hooks, "I'm sure John will love it."

"I hope so," Anna blushed.

The two women went back into the sitting room and Rob handed them each a drink saying, "My goodness ladies. I don't think I've ever been surrounded by such loveliness. The paparazzi will have a field day with the two of you. I shall have to remember to thank John for my good fortune."

"Thank you, Robert." Cora smiled and gave her husband a small kiss as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Anna noticed a huge flower arrangement on the table which hadn't been there before, as well as plates and the food from the kitchen.

"Oh, how nice," Anna said, "someone sent John flowers for opening night. Is that who was at the door?"

"That's who was at the door, but that's not who the flowers are for. They're for you," Rob nodded his head, "from John I assume, though I haven't read the card."

Anna blushed again and picked the card from the flowers. It was indeed addressed to her. She opened it and read, **"I hope this night is as special for you as you have made it for me. See you in a few hours. J"**

"Well," Anna said a bit too loudly, "Shall we have something to eat?" She handed a plate to both Cora and Rob and then took one herself. As the trio fixed their plates Anna went on, "I'm sorry John roped the two of you into being my babysitters for the night. It really wasn't necessary. I could have gotten by on my own."

"Nonsense," Rob replied with gusto, "we wouldn't dream of having you meet the whole gang on your own or brave the red carpet with no escort. Besides, this way we get you all to ourselves a little bit before we have to share you with the others. Isn't that right, Cora?"

"Absolutely, we've heard so much about you and we're dying to get to know you for ourselves. Come and sit and let's have a chat." Cora patted the couch next to her and Rob took a seat in the armchair. "Tell us all about school. John says you're studying the history of mathematics?"

"Oh bother," Rob interrupted, "I don't want to hear about all that, I want to hear about growing up with Jack Thompson. I want to know what other famous golfers you know and whether or not you can get me autographs and tickets."

Sooner than Anna would have expected, Rob announced it was time to leave for the theatre. He made a call and said that the car was already waiting for them downstairs. He helped them each on with their coats and opened the door for them. Anna stopped suddenly remembering that they hadn't cleaned up, "I should just put the plates and things into the sink. I don't want John to come home to a mess."

Cora spoke kindly, "I think Mason will come and take care of that after we've gone."

Anna felt a little foolish, although she was sure Cora hadn't meant to make her feel that way. This was quite a different life than the one they led in St. Andrews. She was feeling a little nervous and overwhelmed. She was actually starting to be glad that Rob and Cora were here to help her navigate it all.

When they were in the car Anna decided to be honest and broach the subject. "You know, I'm beginning to see why John wanted the two of you to take me under your wings. This is all much more posh than university life. Even professional golf isn't this elaborate."

"Well, don't worry. I'll stay as close as you like until John can see to you himself. All will be well."

"About the red carpet," Anna continued hesitantly, "I really don't have to go in with the rest of you. No one wants to see me."

Rob and Cora shared a knowing look before Rob spoke, "John said you would say something like that, but he made it very clear that he wanted you to go in with us. We won't force you, but I'd rather not disappoint John either."

"But who will people think I am? What will they say? I know how highly John values his privacy." Anna pleaded.

"Apparently not as highly as he values you," Cora smiled, "he was quite adamant."

"Listen," Rob stated, using the tone of voice Cora liked to call his 'problem solving tone', "you won't even be with John. You'll be with Cora and I. We can say you're my cousin if anyone asks. We can say I'm a bigamist for all I care. Every man in England would be jealous of me if I had _**two **_such beautiful wives."

Anna laughed and Cora just rolled her eyes, but the tension was gone and Anna felt much better. She knew she was in good hands with these two. Now she just had to meet the rest of the Musketeers. The rest would be smooth sailing.

The red carpet had gone fine. True to his word, Rob had never left Anna's side and had, in fact, kept his hand lightly on her back for reassurance the whole time. He had introduced her to all the Musketeers and other 'Highclere' cast and then passed her off to Leslie's fiance Tim when the photographers had wanted pictures of just the stars. Now they were heading into the theatre and Anna grew more and more excited by the prospect of seeing John on stage. She had seen him on the telly of course, but she had never seen him acting live before. The idea made her keenly excited and proud.

She entered the theatre with Leslie and Tim while Rob and Cora brought up the rear with Mary and her date.

"So," Mary asked with eyebrows raised, "Do we like this one?"

"You shall have to judge for yourself," Rob answered, "but be kind. Anna is much shier than Vera. I think she feels a little out of her element."

"Well that's a good sign. Vera loved this sort of thing."

"I think you'll like her if you give her a chance. We only spent and hour with her, but she seems quite wonderful," Cora added.

Mary rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, "Of course I'll give her a chance. What did you think I was going to do? Criticize her dress or her hair. Honestly, you people think I'm mean, but I'm not. I _**want **_to like her, I do. For John's sake and for the group's."

When they were all seated together in the theatre, the group in the row in front of Rob, Cora and Anna turned and began to talk to her. The evening was working out perfectly, as the conversation couldn't get too in depth due to the setting. It was the perfect way to meet John's friends and they all seemed very nice. It was obvious that Leslie was going out of her way to like Anna and be friendly, and Anna was relieved. She knew how close John was to his on screen wife, he often told Anna she was the sister he never had, so she was eager to impress the other woman. So far, it seemed to be going well. Mary seemed more reserved, but both John and Rob had already warned her that she tended to warm to people slowly, so not to take it to heart. The other person in the group was Tom Branson, a young Irish actor who played the chauffeur on the show. He was by far the most boisterous and Anna found him funny and charming.

They play started and Anna practically held her breath until John appeared on stage. She couldn't believe what a fantastic actor he was. She could feel his presence flowing through the theatre like an actual physical wave. And his voice, his voice was doing things to her that she didn't even want to think about. Even his physical appearance seemed to change, such were his acting skills. This was not Mr. Danby from 'Highclere', this was an angry, menacing gangster, barely controlling his violent temper. He took her breath away. Anna had to admit that the play, a dark comedy, wasn't really something she would choose to see if John weren't in it, but he was so good she could easily imagine herself seeing it again and again. When the play ended, to standing ovations no less, she was so proud that she had tears in her eyes and when John took his bow and winked in her direction, she felt her heart would burst.

Cora saw Anna's reactions and gave her husband a small nudge in the ribs. He looked to Anna and a fond smile crossed his face. No, this woman was nothing like Vera. He had already become quite fond of her and felt protective of her. He had an inkling that she was the perfect woman for John, just what he needed and deserved.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N So it has recently come to my attention that we Americans use the modifier 'quite' in quite a different way than you Brits. Unfortunately, I believe I have had Rob using it the American way which of course, he wouldn't. Please don't go back and check, thank you. That's what you get for having a US girl try to write dialogue for a UK guy. Separated by a common language. **

**Disclaimer, not only do I own nothing from Downton Abbey, I don't own the rights to the song "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" either.**

Rob and Cora led Anna backstage to John's dressing room as soon as the play was finished. When Rob opened the door and Anna saw John, it was as if the rest of the world melted away. Everyone and everything else ceased to exist. She could tell that John felt the same way because when the door opened, he immediately stopped the conversation he was having and stared directly at her. A huge smile spread across his face and he walked across the crowded room and embraced her. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll do better later, I promise." His eyes were twinkling and Anna was so filled with happiness and pride that she could hardly stand it.

He took as step back, taking her in from head to toe, "So this is the dress, huh?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "this is the dress."

"Well, I can honestly say it was worth every farthing. You look beautiful." His look turned boyish and he asked, "Did you like the play?"

"It was amazing, John. _**You **_were amazing."

"I think you were amazing too, John" Rob interjected in a falsetto voice, batting his eyes at his friend, "not that you even notice I'm standing here."

"Rob, Cora" John was awakened from his dream, "Thanks for coming, I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for taking care of Anna."

"It's our pleasure."

Just then John was called over to talk to a reporter across the room. He looked to Anna and apologized, "Sorry, I've got to go, but I'll see you at the after party and we can get some time together. It might take me a little while. I hear there are a lot of people at the stage door. Unless you think I should skip it," he asked.

"You can't do that. What if someone out there only has one chance to meet you or get your autograph and you were to skip it because of me. I can wait. I've been waiting for over a month." Anna smiled, "Another hour won't matter." Rob and Cora exchanged knowing looks… no, Anna was nothing like Vera.

John smiled as he left the group, "Take care of her, Rob. I'm counting on you."

When they arrived at the after party, the other 'Highclere' cast members were already seated around two tables they had pulled together.

"Ah, here they are," Mary greeted them and made room for Anna between her and Leslie. It was clear to Anna that this was her own little audition, but before she could get too nervous Rob leaned in and whispered, "Just be yourself and they'll love you. I already do."

Anna smiled up into his face gratefully. Yes, John had certainly left her in good hands.

"So," Mary began, "We finally get to meet the famous Anna Smith. John goes on and on about you constantly."

"Oh, I don't think I'm the famous one in _**this **_group. I love your show. You all do a fantastic job." Anna made sure to make eye contact with everyone in the group.

"You may not be famous," Leslie picked up where Mary had stopped, "but we've heard so much about you that we're probably as anxious to get to know you as if you were."

Tom interjected, "What are you drinking, Anna? I'll go and fetch it. I have a feeling you're going to need a good stiff drink." Anna looked around the table to see what everyone else had, "A glass of champagne, I guess. Thank you Mr. Branson."

He was off in a flash but Mary went on, "Oh Anna, you must call us by our Christian names. I'm Mary, this is Leslie and Tim, and this is my date, Evelyn. The goofy Irishman who's just gone off for your drink is Tom. And you already know Rob and Cora."

"Yes, they've been so kind. You're all being so kind."

"Nonsense, welcome to the 'Musketeers'." Leslie smiled at her.

Her fiance, Tim, put in his two cents worth, "It can be a little overwhelming at first but you'll get used to us. We're all essentially normal."

"Speak for yourself," Tom laughed as he returned and handed Anna her drink, "I'd like to propose a toast...To Anna, welcome to the madness."

The others raised their glasses in unison, "To Anna."

"Now, how about a dance?" he extended his hand toward Anna, "Who knows how long it will take John to show up and we can't have you sitting around being bored."

About an hour had passed and Anna had barely had a chance to sit down much less get bored. Tom asked her to dance every chance he got and she had also taken turns around the floor with both Rob and Tim. She was catching her breath and making small talk with Cora and Leslie when John finally arrived. He made his way over to the table and gave both Cora and his on screen wife kisses on the cheek. When he got to Anna, he put his hand out for her to take, raised her from her seat and wrapped her tightly in his arms. The smell and feel of him sent immediate shivers through her body.

"God it's good to see you," he whispered, "and even better to feel you. I've missed you." He continued to hold her as he looked down and gave her a kiss on the forehead which was significantly different than the ones he had given the other women.

Mary and her date returned from the dance floor to greet John and congratulate him on his performance. After he had shaken Evelyn's hand he turned to Mary, "Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Oh god, not you too. Who do you all think I am, Jack the Ripper or something?"

"He never has been found," Rob teased as he returned with another set of drinks. "John, can I get you something?" he asked.

"Not just now, I'll get something in a little bit." He turned back to Anna but before he could say a word he was pulled away again to get some pictures taken. "I'll be right back, I promise," he apologized as he was dragged away.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here."

The rest of the evening continued in much the same way. Every time John was about to spend time with Anna someone wanted a picture or an autograph or an interview. Anna completely understood, but she was disappointed all the same.

For John's part, his frustration with the situation was growing by the minute. He wasn't getting any time alone with Anna at all, and the longing looks he was sending her across the room were just not enough. He was gratified to see that whenever he managed to look her way it didn't take her long to find his eyes and send him a little smile, but he was quickly losing his patience. He was battling internally with telling them all to sod off, thereby making Anna ashamed of him, or putting up with the separation and not getting to see her at all. He didn't like either option. And on top of all that, he felt Tom Branson was being a little _**too **_kind to Anna. He was completely monopolizing her time on the dance floor and seemed to follow her wherever she went, keeping her supplied with a steady stream of alcohol and compliments, no doubt. When he finally got a chance late in the evening to sit at the table, Anna was nowhere to be found and neither was Tom.

The other women had gone to the restroom, leaving the men alone at the table, "How are you holding up, John?" Rob asked, noticing the look on his friend's face, "It's been a hectic night."

"That it has," John answered distractedly, continuing to look around the room.

"Still, the reviews were brilliant. That must make you happy."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah that's great." John responded half heartedly. "Do you know where Tom's gotten off too?"

"If it's really Tom you want, he's at the bar. But Anna's out on the balcony getting some air. I think she's alone." He smiled knowingly and couldn't help but laugh as John shot up from the table and made his way to the door, barely remembering to say "Thanks mate" on his way out.

Anna was flushed, and _**hot**_! Tom asked her if she fancied another dance but she declined, stating that she thought she would go out on the balcony for a bit of air. "Sounds like the perfect time for me to revisit the bar then. I'll bring you one back." he replied.

It was a cool night, but the air felt wonderful. Anna was relieved that there was no one else outside, at least for the time being. She heard a noise and the words "That was fast" sprang to her lips, but when she turned, she saw that it wasn't Tom, but John who had joined her.

"Alone at last" he said, smiling the smile Anna couldn't resist.

"Mmmm" she smiled at him in a happy, dreamy sort of way. She really was having such a good time and she was _**so**_ proud of him.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to spend more time with you this evening," His face was lit with the silly grin that only reached the right side of his mouth and he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her arms up and down. She immediately felt tingling all over her body.

"That's alright, I didn't expect you would be able to concentrate on _**me**_. After all, _**you're**_ the man of the hour." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke the words.

"You and Tom certainly seem to have hit it off?" His eyebrows arched, turning the statement into a question. He turned from her and leaned against the railing, where she joined him.

"Oh? I don't know, he seems rather drunk."

"Yeah well, he usually is." John felt a pang of regret after the words slipped from his mouth. Just because he was feeling jealous didn't really give him leave to disparage Tom's character. "I guess I shouldn't talk though. I was pissed quite a lot myself until recently." He chuckled and then it was quiet for a moment before he was looking at her sideways and continuing, "You _**are **_having a good time though?"

"Oh yes, all your friends are very nice. Robert and Cora have been especially kind."

"And Tom isn't bothering you?"

"No, no, he's innocent enough, no harm done... except maybe to my feet. He certainly has kept me dancing." She smiled brilliantly and he hoped it wasn't due to the amount of time she had spent with Tom. His old insecurities came rushing back, telling him that Tom was a much younger, more handsome man than he was.

"Yeah well, just remember...it's _**me**_ you're going home with." He sounded rather grumpy, even to his own ears.

"What's this?" she chuckled "First you send Robert and Cora to keep watch over me until after the show and then you make a point of warning me off Tom. I might expect this kind of behavior from an older brother, but not from you." She smiled her cheekiest smile and glared a challenge at him, hands on her hips, waiting for a reply.

John took a deep breath. Would he go ahead and say what he was really thinking? He felt he had to for his own sanity. Not to mention his working relationship with Tom. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm not feeling protective, and I'm certainly not feeling like your_** brother**_, I'm jealous if you want to know the truth."

"John" Anna began, but she didn't quite know what to say next. He couldn't possibly be jealous. He was _**John 'fricken' Bates**_ after all. He could have his pick of hundreds, probably thousands, of women from all over the world. She was just Anna Smith, a grad student plain and simple. "I thought we'd already been through all this."

"Anna, you're so beautiful." He whispered, cupping his hand to her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb. She had never seen quite this look in his eyes before. She felt suddenly very shy and a little afraid, not of him, she could never be afraid of him. It was the feeling of happiness in the pit of her own stomach that frightened her. What if he pulled away from her again? Maybe his mood was fueled by the glow of the evening, the reviews of his play and the freely flowing alcohol. She mustn't let herself get too carried away.

"Silly beggar" she said shyly, while looking at the ground. She could feel herself blush and hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't tell.

"But you are beautiful." He spoke the words gently and kindly, "I'm very glad that you came to the play tonight. It's a special night for me, and you're special to me. That's why I wanted you here. I certainly hadn't planned on you spending all your time dancing with Tom. I admit it, I'm jealous." He stepped closer and closer to her as he spoke.

Anna shook her head slightly, she hated that she was feeling so insecure, but the whole night had been a little overwhelming, "You know you can have any woman you want."

"And I want you." He bent his head slightly so that he could see into her face as he said the words. The motion caused that one unruly piece of hair to fall across his forehead and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He took a final step and there was hardly any distance remaining between them. She could see his ghost of a smile again, the one that always made her a little weak in the knees. He softly placed his hand on her waist and pulled her a little toward him. "I just want you, Anna." He lifted her chin so she would look at him. When she finally made eye contact he smiled his softest smile and began to gently pull her face toward his.

Just then Tom burst back onto the balcony completely shattering the magic that had seemed to surround them. "Bloody long line at the bar, but I've managed to bring you a drink as promised" His voice sounded rather too loud after the quiet conversation they had just shared. "Fancy that dance now?" Tom was oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting something.

John took Anna's hand and began to lead her gently back into the building. "I think she does fancy a dance mate, but I've called this one"

When they got inside, John led her to the dance floor. He was happy to hear that the DJ playing a slow song. "Now I'm really glad its not Tom dancing with you again," he said. He took her in his arms and they began to sway to the music. After a few seconds, he pulled her more closely to his body and she relaxed and let her head rest on his shoulder. If this was a mistake, so be it. If he pulled away again then she would just have to deal with it. John was everything to her and she couldn't pretend otherwise. If he hesitated, she would just have to wait, for as long as it took. This was right. This was where she was supposed to be.

Another few moments passed and they found themselves looking into each other's eyes. Anna was feeling as though she could get lost in John's gaze forever and when his hand began to make lazy circles on her back she couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. Both of them could feel the magic again, as if they were the only two people in the world. John smiled as he realized what song was playing. He pulled Anna close again, so that his lips were resting just near her ear. Softly, he began to sing the words to her, "_Wise men say, only fools, rush in, but I, can't, help, falling in love, with you."_

"John," she sighed again.

"Shhh," he replied, causing him to move his lips against her ear in the merest whisper of a kiss. The song continued "_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be_" he picked up the next line, "_Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you. No I can't help falling in love with you._"

The music ended but they stood, not moving, unwilling to leave each other's arms. Neither one of them wanted to lose the moment. Finally, Anna said, "We must look ridiculous."

"Probably" John replied, eyes twinkling, "but do you care?"

"Not really " she giggled. She was beginning to feel like this was really happening and she couldn't contain the joy she felt knowing that this special man thought she was special too.

Eventually, they made their way to the table where Cora and Robert were seated. The older couple hadn't failed to notice the special moment John and Anna had seemed to share, and they exchanged happy glances at one another. "Well, mate" Robert said "Its been a fantastic evening, but it's rather late. Almost 2:00 by my watch. I think Cora and I had best head home."

"Yes, I think we must." Cora reiterated "Thank you for the tickets, John. The play was wonderful and you were wonderful in it."

"Thanks Cora, and thank both of you for making Anna feel so welcome. We're still on for brunch tomorrow, eh?"

"Not if I don't get to bed soon," Robert joked

"Well come on then," John rose from the table, "Anna and I will walk the two of you out."

When they got to the valet Robert said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Anna. I look forward to us spending much more time together in the future."

"Me too," Cora replied as she leaned in and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. "See you two tomorrow."

They got into the car and John and Anna waved to them as they drove away. As they turned and faced the lobby John said, "Do you really want to go back in?'

"Not really" Anna agreed.

"Fancy a walk? Its a lovely night and my flat isn't very far. Or we can take a cab if you prefer."

"No, a walk sounds lovely, although I don't know how far I'll get in these shoes."

"Let's make a start, and if you want to stop we'll call a cab. How about it?" He smiled down at her.

"Do you have to go in and say goodbye to anyone?"

"I've done my time," he took her hand, "now I'm all yours."

Anna had never her sweeter words in her life.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Okay, this chapter got really long, but I don't think you will mind as it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Notice that the rating has changed to M. I've put the scene in question between lines so that those of you who don't want to read that part can easily skip it. Those of you who do want to read it owe a huge debt of gratitude to a-lady-to-me who wrote the first draft of my smut. I just edited it and tailored it to my John and Anna. She has helped tremendously with this story and I can't thank her enough. I also cannot thank those of you enough who have followed, faved or left reviews. Each review makes my day.**

**I don't own...**

When they were about half way to John's flat, they stopped to let Anna rest her feet and take off her shoes. She shivered slightly in the cool night air and John quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"How are your feet?" he asked with some concern. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Sore," she replied, turning to face him and putting her hands on his chest. "You men have no idea what we women go through to impress you." Anna was teasing him and John didn't think he had ever felt such happiness.

He raised his eyebrow, "So you've been trying to impress me, Miss Smith?"

"I have," she said, feeling shy again.

John felt a thrill of triumph at her admission, "Well it's working," his voice had grown sultry, "I'm very impressed." He leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

Anna was feeling things she wasn't sure she wanted to feel. Although she couldn't deny they felt wonderful, she also knew they were dangerous, especially if she was going to stick to her plan of letting John set the pace in their relationship. He wasn't making it very easy for her to stay in control though. Finally, she changed the subject, "This is a beautiful view," she said, looking around at the scenery.

"Yes," John replied, never taking his eyes from Anna's face, "I don't think I have ever, in my entire life, seen a more beautiful view. God Anna, I've missed you so much." His next words came out in a rush, "and tonight, being in the same room with you and not being able to hold you or kiss you...it was torture. You know that don't you?"

"Don't worry John, I completely understand. There were far too many people around, but I wanted to hold you too. I don't think I've ever been more proud of anyone in my entire life. You were wonderful, John. You _**are**_ wonderful."

John slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Without even knowing what she was doing Anna let her hands slide up John's chest and around to the back of his neck, where she ran her fingers through his hair. John closed his eyes briefly and huffed out a breath. He held Anna's gaze and reached for her cheek as he had done on the balcony. He ducked his head and fit his lips to hers, letting his tongue run across her bottom lip. He didn't try to deepen the kiss too far, being keenly aware that they were still in public and he could easily lose control.

A moment passed and Anna shivered again, although she wasn't sure whether it was from the night air or John's kiss.

"I should get you home." John sighed against her forehead. "It's really late and we have brunch with Rob and Cora tomorrow. How are your feet? Do you want me to find a cab?"

"No, but I hate the idea of having to put my shoes back on."

"Then don't"

"But I'll ruin my stockings."

"So, I'll buy you new ones. They can't possibly cost $500." John smiled wickedly at his own joke.

Anna giggled, "No, I don't think so."

John's face lit up, "I have a better idea." He turned his back to Anna and bent his knees, "Hop on, I'll give you a piggy back ride!" He was smiling from ear to ear like a little boy.

"Don't be daft. That's a crazy idea. It's much too far."

"It's hardly any distance at all, and that way your feet won't hurt. Come on, Miss Smith. Your chariot awaits."

Anna giggled even harder but didn't move, "John, you can't."

"Why can't I?" he looked back at her with mock indignation, "Are you saying I'm too old?" Anna shook her head no, "Are you saying I'm not strong enough to carry a little slip of a thing like you?" She shook her head no again, "If you don't hurry up, you'll wound my fragile male ego and I may never recover. It's either this or I call a cab, and who knows how long that will take."

John had never looked so silly in his life and Anna absolutely loved it. "Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure, but if you ever tell anyone I did this, especially Rob, especially _**Mary**_, I will deny it with every fiber of my being."

John had managed to carry Anna all the way back to 'The Downton Arms', only putting her down when they had reached the corner. Both continued to giggle and laugh all the way up in the elevator. When they reached John's flat, he opened the door and stood aside to let Anna enter first.

"Oh, my feet are killing me," she exclaimed swinging her shoes in her hand. She went to the couch and let John's jacket fall off her shoulders.

"Have a seat, I'll get you a drink." John said, walking over to the bar.

"No, I've had enough for tonight. I think I'll just go to bed." Now that they were alone in John's home she suddenly felt nervous again.

John was disappointed and somewhat surprised at Anna's words. Not that he cared whether or not she had a nightcap, but he was hoping that the evening was heading toward something more intimate. The kiss on the way home had really gotten to him and he thought it had affected her too, not to mention the dance they had shared earlier in the evening, but he guessed he was wrong.

"Well at least I can walk you to your door," he smiled weakly, "My mother always told me a gentleman should walk his date all the way to her door."

They walked across the sitting room with John's hand on Anna's back, his thumb gently rubbing up and down. When they stopped at the closed door to her bedroom Anna turned and said, "Goodnight, John. I had a lovely time and I really am proud of you." Her eyes were sparkling and threatened to take his breath away.

"Goodnight, Anna," he whispered as he leaned in and gave her a very chaste kiss on the cheek. If she didn't want things to go any farther he wouldn't push it. He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer if he had to.

With that, she entered her room and shut the door. John sighed and leaned his head on the door frame. What had he done wrong? He couldn't imagine how the evening could have gone better. Actually, the problem was he _**could **_imagine how it could go better, it just didn't seem to be happening. Now he felt he really did need another drink.

He removed his shoes and tie and was just about to pour himself a Scotch when he heard Anna's door open.

"John?" she said self consciously, "I'm really sorry to bother you, but I can't seem to get the hooks on the collar of my dress undone." She looked embarrassed by her need for help.

"Not to worry," He set down the bottle and crossed the room smiling.

Anna turned and lifted her hair to give him a better view of the top of her dress. She involuntarily gasped as John slipped his forefingers between the dress and her skin, carefully undoing the small hooks, 1...2...3. Slowly, John drew the zipper down Anna's back a few inches. When he had finished with the zipper, he let the pad of his thumb trace a line down her bare skin, which caused her to moan softly and tilt her head slightly to one side. That was it. John lost all rational thought and replaced his thumb with his mouth, trailing his lips and the tip of his tongue in a line back up her spine. He placed a small kiss on the spot where Anna's spine met her neck. "God Anna, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky. He slid his hands around her hips and onto her stomach, pulling her more closely into his body. He continued to place little kisses all along her neck and collarbone, gently pushing the sleeve of her dress down over her shoulder to allow himself more access.

"John, please," Anna begged, her voice just as soft and his.

"Please what, Anna?" he asked while still kissing her, "Please stop or please go on?" He really wanted to know. He didn't want to make a mistake the way he had in St. Andrews.

"I...I don't know," she sighed, leaning more fully into his body.

He chuckled deeply and turned her around so that he could kiss her properly. With his right hand he pulled her close to him again and with his left he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her face. He placed his partially parted lips on hers and let his tongue run over her bottom lip. It was his turn to groan as Anna opened her mouth to him and let her tongue explore as well. His hands began to knead her back and he slipped them inside her unzipped dress. She couldn't believe how each touch of his fingers left her feeling like she had been struck by lightening. Their kisses increased in depth until John finally took one of her hands in his. "Anna, come to bed with me," he said, tugging gently.

She resisted, "I don't know John. Do you think it's a good idea?" Her eyes were closed and she could barely form the words.

"I think it's a _**very**_ good idea," he laughed softly, "but you need to think so too. I won't do anything you don't want to." And he meant it, god help him.

She rested her forehead against his, "It's not that I don't want to, please don't think that, it's just… are you sure it's not the reviews and the evening and the alcohol? Because once we do this it can't be undone." She looked into his eyes, "I can't go back."

John cradled Anna's face gently in both his hands and looked at her deeply. "I'm not drunk Anna, I promise. I've had a few drinks tonight, but I'm not drunk. I know _**exactly**_ what I'm doing."

"Do you?" her voice was small and almost frightened. "Because last time…"

"Last time," he interrupted her, "I was afraid of what would happen if we got together. This time I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't."

"Kiss me again" she asked.

He thought she wanted to use the kiss to help her make up her mind and he knew that with one more he would lose all self-control. "Anna," he warned, "if I kiss you again, I won't be able to stop."

She smiled and brushed her knuckles against his cheek repeating, "Then kiss me again." 

* * *

He granted her request and their kisses became more passionate. Before either of them really knew what was happening John had raised Anna's dress slightly in the back and was running his hands over her bottom. Anna's head was spinning and she could feel the weight of John's body gently pushing her into the wall. This time when she broke away, she took John's hand and led him to the back bedroom.

When they got there, Anna began to frantically fumble with the buttons on John's shirt. For his part, John pulled Anna's dress forward and off her shoulders so that it pooled around her waist. He gave it a gentle tug and it fell away to the floor. He slid both hands down her arms and took her hands, gently encouraging her to step forward and out of the dress completely. He continued to walk backwards, guiding Anna further into his room, until the backs of his knees touched his bed.

He sat, still holding Anna's hands, and raised his eyes to her face. "You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"John," she smiled, as if to refute his claim, but before she could say more he lowered his head and kissed her bare stomach just above her navel, his hands planted firmly on either side of her waist. He repeated the kiss over and over again, each time saying, "so beautiful" kiss, "so exquisite" kiss, "so deliciously perfect". Anna reached again for his shirt but John stilled her hands.

"Just a minute, love. I haven't finished exploring you yet." He reached around behind her and began to work her stockings down her legs until she was standing in just the bra and panties she had purchased with her dress. He ran his hands slowly, reverently over her newly bare skin and groaned softly as his fingers made contact with the silkiness of her lingerie. He smiled appreciatively and asked, "Are these new?" His eyes were smoldering.

Anna bit her bottom lip and nodded yes, speechless.

John swallowed and added, "Did you buy them just for me?"

Again she nodded.

John groaned, "Christ Anna, the things you do to me." He rose from the bed and kissed her deeply once again.

Anna had given up on John's shirt and was now working feverishly to unbutton his trousers, the braces of which had long since been abandoned. He had managed to get his own shirt undone, but now his hands slid up Anna's body and rested on her bra, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. "Take this off, please," he whispered sweetly. As she did so, he stepped out of the trousers he was finding increasingly uncomfortable.

"Anna, I want you so badly, I can hardly stand it." His hands were running everywhere over her body. Then he gently began to remove the pins from the various places they were holding her hair in place. "I love your hair, have I told you that?" He ran his fingers through it gently from top to bottom. "I love everything about you." He kissed her neck again, "Anna, I need you."

"I'm right here, John. I always have been."

He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, quickly lying down beside her. He pulled her close and couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have the full length of her body in contact with his. He continued to kiss her neck, collarbone and shoulders while her fingers played with his hair. When he began to run his thumbs over her nipples, Anna threw her head back and moaned, "Oh god John, please…"

"Please what?" he smiled against her neck.

"You know...please, John."

"Yes, I know," he spoke slowly and it was the most sensuous sound Anna had ever heard, "but I want to hear you say it."

"Please John, make love to me."

He smiled in triumph as he nibbled at her neck and reached under her, lifting her hips slightly so that he could remove her panties. When she lay completely naked before him he slid his hand down her side and rested it on her hip, again kneading gently. "My god you're spectacular," he said again. Anna blushed and John quirked his eyebrows up at her, "Do you doubt me?" He moved closer to her, pressing himself into her, "Can't you feel what you do to me?"

Anna made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a grunt and began tugging furiously at the bottom of his shorts. "John, I need you… now."

"Your wish is my command," he said, helping her to remove the last piece of clothing that separated them.

When there were finally no barriers between them, time seemed to stand still. They simply laid side by side, gazes locked and fingers lightly tracing each other's bodies in wonder.

"Is this truly happening?" Anna barely breathed the words and John chuckled, cradling her face in his hands.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He smiled his world famous smile, but in that moment Anna realized that this particular smile was for her and her alone.

They both felt a strange mixture of frenzied passion and unhurried exploration. John tried desperately to commit every part of her to memory, knowing she would be leaving soon and he would be left with only the memories of this night to sustain him until she was back in his arms.

Anna felt much the same as she traced her small hands leisurely around his face, to his neck and then over his shoulders. She tangled her fingers in the hair on his broad chest before letting them trail down the line of thicker hair that split his body in half. Tentatively, she explored his hardened length, eliciting a deep groan from him. She looked up and noticed his eyes were closed tightly, as if in pain.

"Is this alright?" She stroked him from base to tip.

"Christ Anna, 'alright' doesn't even come close." He smiled again, removing her hand from him and shifting them so she was on her back and he was hovering above her. "I'm afraid if I allowed you to keep that up I'd be finished before we began. I'm not as young as I used to be." He smirked at her devilishly, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows again.

Anna could only smile and nod her head in response, but her giggles quickly turned to sighs as his persistent lips and tongue trailed down her body. When he reached the base of her stomach, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, asking silent permission to continue on his journey. She nodded and threaded her fingers through his hair as he lavished her with deep kisses. He sucked lightly and her back arched off the bed involuntarily.

"Ahh, John….please." Anna hardly knew what she was begging for at this point and he increased his diligent work. Her hips began to roll into him, and her grip tightened on his hair. She vaguely had the thought that she might be hurting him but if so, he certainly wasn't complaining. When his fingers sank into her and his tongue increased in pressure Anna's body tensed and she fell into wave after wave of passion.

John was enthralled as he watched Anna come down from her high, a feeling of pride swelling inside of him that he'd managed to provide such pleasure to this amazingly stunning woman. He caressed her belly and placed gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh until she came back into herself.

When her eyes unglazed and focused on him, his heart stopped beating. She'd never been more beautiful to him then she was in this moment; hair mussed, neck and breasts flushed pink, her eyes and smile sated and satisfied. She was perfect….and she was his. He lifted himself over her and waited for her nod of permission. Finally, he joined their bodies together, never breaking eye contact with her. He eased himself into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, and then stilled. They lay there for a moment simply taking in what was happening, her fingers dancing over his shoulders, his eyes dancing over her face, allowing themselves to feel every inch of the other's body pressed against their own.

It was passionate, it was controlled….it was home.

A single tear slipped from Anna's eye as she felt the emotional and physical closeness between them. She was desperate for him to move but equally desperate not to break whatever spell was being cast between them as they held each other. She looked into the very depths of his soul and realized she would never love again the way she loved John Bates.

He brushed the tear away from her eye and smiled down at her before he felt her roll her hips, signaling for him to move. He was only too happy to oblige and set a gentle rhythm between them. With one hand at the base of his back, and the other at his neck she pulled him closer so their lips could meet. The kiss set her on fire even more and she moved her hips to meet his in a desperate effort to pick up speed. He moved from her lips to her neck and she could feel his laboured breaths against her shoulder.

"Anna you're perfect. This is amazing. _**You**_ are amazing." He breathed the words into her ear and they echoed deeply throughout her body.

She tangled her fingers into his hair, moaning as he moved inside her with increasing vigor.

"John…. please… I can't… I'm so…" She knew she wasn't making sense, but John reassured her, "I know, love, I know," he smiled.

He shifted to free one of his hands and moved it between them. He knew he was reaching his end and he desperately wanted her to join him. Caressing her in the place he knew would bring her the most pleasure, he locked eyes with her and said, "That's it Anna, give in. I want us to do this together."

His words were the final touch and he felt her clench around him. She groaned his name loudly, biting his shoulder in an attempt to stifle the sound. When John heard her cry his name, he thrust his hips one last time and fell into the abyss alongside her.

He'd never known such a release; never experienced the depth of feeling that was coursing through him as he collapsed half on top of Anna... his Anna. They were panting in unison while he placed delicate kisses along her cheek, neck, shoulder, and collarbone.

He laughed softly for the pure joy of the emotions that hit him in that moment, pressing his forehead together with hers.

"Um….wow" she uttered in a voice much too deadpan for the situation.

"Wow indeed," he replied, as they both burst out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

As they lay together catching their breath, Anna tried to analyze how she felt. She was somewhat surprised to realize that when she really thought about it she felt more than just sated, she felt content and comfortable. Lying here with John wasn't the least bit awkward. In fact, she felt like the person she was always meant to be. She couldn't help a small smile creeping onto her face at the realization.

John looked at her and began to speak, "So, I feel I've done this the wrong way round but, may I take you out on a date sometime?"

"And do you usually ask women out on a first date _**after**_ you've slept with them Mr. Bates?" She asked, putting as much cheek into her voice as possible.

A shy look crossed John's face as he replied, "No... you'd be the first, Miss Smith."

"Well," she teased, "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Don't tease," he begged. " I feel badly enough as it is."

Anna scooted back a little in the bed and a look of concern crossed her face, "You see, I knew this would happen. I knew you would regret this."

"Anna, no. God no, you misunderstand me." John hurried to reassure her. "I don't regret making love to you, not at all. I regret not asking you out months ago in St Andrews. I've wasted so much time, but I just wasn't brave enough."

"Why would you need to be brave to ask me out? You're…" John interrupted her before she could continue.

"I know, I know. I'm _**John 'fricken' Bates**_".

"Exactly," Anna kept on, undeterred. "Any woman would be thrilled to go out with you."

"And I keep telling you, you're not 'any woman'. The fact is," he took a deep breath and then rushed on, "I think I'm falling in love with you, and I think I have been for a long time." He wanted to say it outright, but something was holding him back from a clear declaration. Maybe it was that they hadn't really had the chance to be a couple yet or maybe it was just that he had said the words so many times when he didn't really mean them that he was afraid to say them now that they were true.

Tears sprang to Anna's eyes and all she could manage were the words "Oh John, did you really mean what you just said?" Her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe, she didn't even want to say the words aloud for fear of jinxing it.

"Yes, I think I started falling in love with you the first time I met you. Do you remember when we ran into each other at the grocer's the day after we had dinner that first time? I was so happy to see you again I could barely contain myself. If I had asked you out and you had said either 'I love you like a brother' or 'I care for you as a friend' I would have been devastated."

"I would have said yes you know. If you had asked me out."

"Would you have? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" He wasn't sure if it _**did **_make him feel better. Maybe it was worse to know Anna had shared his feelings months ago. Now he knew he had wasted time he could have spent moving their relationship forward.

Anna shook her head, "I spent all night that night dreaming about your smile."

"Did you?" he used that smile now, he couldn't help it. "Listen," he continued, "I feel slightly ridiculous having this conversation in bed, but I'd like to have a real relationship with you. Court you I mean, with real dates and everything. But now I've gone and slept with you first." He rolled his eyes, "Jesus this is ridiculous, I've bollocksed this whole thing up."

"You haven't 'bollocksed' anything. It was time... it was perfect." She reached up and brushed that adorable, unruly lock of hair from his face. "You know," she continued, her tone of voice indicating deep thought, "you needn't feel so guilty. We _**have**_ been out several times before, even if it was as friends. We could consider those 'dates'. And tonight was a wonderful 'date'." She paused and they were both silent for a moment.

When he smiled, her tone of voice changed to one of seduction and she scooted over in the bed, pressing her body against John's. "And for the record, I most definitely _**do not **_think of you as a brother!"

He chuckled again and she reached up behind his neck, bringing his lips to hers. Then neither of them said anything coherent for a good long time. For the rest of the night they were lost to the world, wrapped in a cocoon of love, bliss, passion, and friendship that they hoped would last an eternity.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N It's Sunday and that means an update. Thank you to all of you who have let me know that you actually wait for them. It's very gratifying to know that you enjoy my little world. I especially want to thank the guest who wrote to me about getting her notification at work. You made my day.**

**Once again I owe a huge debt of gratitude to a-lady-to-me. She is my ghost smut writer and my idea bouncer offer supreme. Love her lots.**

**I don't own….**

John woke when he felt the sunlight streaming through the window, heating his back. His hand was resting gently on Anna's hip and if he had ever felt better in his life he couldn't recall the experience. He couldn't believe how beautiful Anna looked, peacefully sleeping in his bed. 'Beautiful'... he kept using that word to describe her and yet it didn't do her justice. There _**were **_no words that would do her justice.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was almost half nine. They had to get ready if they were going to meet Rob and Cora on time. He gently brushed the hair off her face and gave her the sweetest possible kiss.

"Anna, love," he whispered, "I'm sorry to wake you but we have to get up."

She sighed and stretched without opening her eyes. John chuckled and kissed her again, rolling her onto her back.

She smiled blissfully up into his face, squinting against the light, "You can wake me up like that any day."

"I'd wake you up like that _**every**_ day if I had my way." He grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Truly?"

"Truly." He affirmed as he continued to nibble.

"Mmmmmm, scruffy." She whispered, referring to the stubble that had accumulated on his cheeks and chin during the night.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you'll have to get used to that. The only thing that grows more quickly than my beard are my feelings for you." A cheeky smile played across his face and into his eyes as he appreciated his own play on words.

"Heaven's" Anna giggled, leaning her forehead into his chest to stifle her laughter.

"This is wonderful," he groaned, "but we really do need to get up if we're to make brunch with Rob and Cora. Unless of course you want to cancel and spend the day in bed, which I would be perfectly fine with, by the way."

"Very tempting, Mr. Bates," Anna cooed, "but I've only just met them and I don't want them to know what a wanton woman I am."

"Neither do I," he responded, brushing his fingers across her bare breasts, "In fact, I don't want anyone to know what a wanton woman you are ever again, only me." He kissed her firmly, "Only me."

He hovered over her again and their hands began to explore one another. Things were heating up quickly when John was suddenly struck with a thought. "Shit," he exclaimed, returning to his side of the bed. The word had slipped from his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"John, what's the matter?" Anna's voice was full of concern. Surely he couldn't have changed his mind at this point?

"Last night, I just realized, we didn't… I got so carried away that I didn't use anything. Anna, I'm so sorry! If anything were to happen…"

Anna didn't want him to finish that sentence, afraid of her own reaction regardless of what he might say, "Don't worry John," she smiled at him reassuringly. "I've got it covered."

"You do? Good, I mean... I guess that's good." John wasn't sure if he thought it was good or not. He knew they weren't ready to have a child, so in that sense he was relieved that his carelessness wouldn't complicate things, but thinking about Anna's preparedness and why she would need it bothered him a little. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, running his hand through his hair.

Anna was amused by his discomfort. "Are you alright? You know I've had sex before, right?"

"Yes, of course I know. I'm not an idiot." John smiled through his discomfort, "But there's knowing and then there's _**knowing**_, isn't there?"

"Are you saying you're jealous?"

"I know it's silly, but I am… a little. I can't stand the thought of you sharing what we shared last night with anyone else." He looked so sincere that Anna felt her heart just might burst with joy.

"Well you're in luck, Mr. Bates, because what we shared last night was nothing like anything I've ever shared with anyone else."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

Anna's only response was a smile that stole his heart forever. He repositioned himself over her body and kissed her deeply, groaning as she eagerly wrapped her legs around him, but they were interrupted when John's alarm went off.

"Damn," he cursed, "I forgot I set that last night knowing how late we'd be getting home."

"Very thoughtful, Mr. Bates," Anna laughed, "my reputation's been saved by the bell."

"Perhaps," he smirked, placing one last kiss to the pulse point just below her ear, "but only temporarily."

They walked to the restaurant hand in hand, never losing contact with one another. As they went in, they saw Rob and Cora seated at an outside table and waved. John couldn't help giving Anna's bum a playful little squeeze as they walked onto the patio to join their friends. Anna turned, giggling, and swatted his hand away. As always, John greeted Cora with a kiss on the cheek and clapped Rob on the back before making his way to his own chair. Anna leaned down and gave Cora a brief hug, then was met by Rob who had left his chair to embrace her.

John pulled Anna's seat out for her and said, "Thanks for taking such good care of Anna last night you two."

"Not at all," answered Cora, "did the two of you have a good evening?"

John turned to Anna with an evil smile on his face, "Did we have a good time last night, Anna?" He could barely keep from laughing.

"Oh yes," she replied emphatically, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "In fact, I can't say I've ever had a better time in my life."

Rob and Cora exchanged glances but said nothing, choosing to open their menus instead.

There were a few minutes of easy silence between the four of them as they decided on their orders. It wasn't lost on either Rob or Cora that John and Anna were smiling giddily and seemed to be submerged in their own little world. The Crawley's didn't mind one bit, both of them just thrilled to see John so happy with someone; especially someone as sweet as Anna. Robert finally decided, reluctantly, to break the younger pair from their bubble.

"So, I take it by the ridiculous looks on your faces that the two of you have decided you are officially a couple?" Robert grunted as Cora shot him a look and elbowed him under the table. "What was that for?" he asked his wife.

"_**That **_was because it's none of our business what they have or haven't decided."

"Well it's plain as day, isn't it. Honestly, if they want to keep it a secret they'll have to do a much better job than this," he splayed his hands out in the direction of the other couple.

Cora was relieved to see John and Anna both laughing at the exchange.

"Well, we aren't keeping it a secret exactly," John explained, wrapping his arm around the back of Anna's chair and leaning toward her, "but I don't think we're really ready to go public just yet either." He looked to Anna for confirmation and went on when she shook her head in agreement, "I suppose you two are the first to know."

"Of course," Cora confirmed, "you'll want a little time to figure out the logistics of your relationship, and to get used to being more than friends I suppose."

"That's right," Anna joined in the conversation, "It's all very new. We haven't really seen each other since we decided to be more than friends."

"But I'm glad we did," John said, turning to Anna and giving her a quick kiss.

"Me too," she replied before returning his kiss with another.

Rob cleared his throat before the situation got too out of hand. "What are your plans for the rest of the weekend? You go back to St. Andrews tomorrow, right Anna?"

"I do... tomorrow afternoon actually. As far as the rest of the weekend, I don't think we have much planned." She looked to John with a knowing smile.

"No, I have to be back at the theater this afternoon, but tomorrow we're just going to relax and enjoy spending some time together."

"What will you do while John is at the theatre tonight?" Cora asked politely, "Are you going to see the play again?"

"No, I don't think so," Anna answered, "I'll probably just stay at John's and study. I had to take the day off yesterday to get here in time."

Cora was shocked, "You can't spend your only night in London studying. Why don't you come to dinner with Rob and I? We aren't going home until tomorrow. I'll call Leslie and Tim and see if they want to join us."

"Oh I couldn't possibly intrude. You and Rob have already been so kind. You don't have to spend your whole trip babysitting me."

"It's not babysitting, Anna and I wish you'd quit saying it is," Rob commented, "John's my best mate and I want to get to know you better." He smiled kindly at her.

"You aren't just saying that to get in good with my uncle are you?" Anna joked. She was feeling more and more comfortable around the Crawley's by the minute.

Rob laughed, "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. I guess you'll just have to come with us and find out. Cora will arrange everything and let you know when and where to meet us. Maybe John can join us for a drink after the performance."

A feeling of happiness and pride flooded through John as he realized how well his friends and his girlfriend (he loved thinking of Anna in those terms) were getting along. He placed his hand on Anna's thigh under the table, tracing lazy circles on her dress. Before long however, his movements became more sensual and Anna had to stifle a gasp as his fingers inched her dress higher and higher on her leg. Soon his hand slid under the skirt and came to rest on her upper thigh. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was chatting along with Robert and Cora as if he was completely innocent. _Damn his acting skills_, she thought.

He ran his hand leisurely down her thigh again, squeezing her knee before making the return trip, this time going just a bit higher. Anna had no concentration to spare for the conversation at the table as she tried to keep her breathing even and her face expressionless. His fingers were burning a trail on her skin and she felt sure she would spontaneously combust if he didn't stop soon. She tried desperately to join in the chit chat, to smile or laugh at the appropriate moments, but his hand, and the journey it was taking, had taken control of her mind _**and**_ her body.

John didn't really mean to tease her, he just wanted her so badly he couldn't help himself. He had to touch her. He was actually quite proud that he was only caressing her thigh, as the thoughts in his head were ever so much more risque.

He barely contained a gasp of his own when her hand crept over to his leg and her thumb brushed up the length of his inner thigh. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately he thought, she couldn't touch his skin, but damn, it was quite enough that she was touching him at all. There was a lull in the conversation as their orders arrived. Their hands dropped to their sides so as not to be spotted by the waiter and they exchanged knowing, playful smirks before finally beginning their meals.

It took every ounce of restraint John had to not to feign illness and take Anna back to his flat right that second. He wanted her so badly. The night before seemed to have opened a flood gate between them and it felt as if he would die if he had to go more than a few hours without their bodies pressed together.

Little did he know Anna's thoughts were just as ravenous. She ate quickly in an effort to move things along. She couldn't quite remember ever being this desperate in her entire life. She wasn't entirely sure if they would even make it back to the flat. Maybe they could take a cab instead of walking.

Just as she was trying to control her thoughts, his hand returned to its place under her dress, only this time he let his thumb trace across her underwear. When he felt the evidence of her arousal he released an almost intelligible groan and she shot up from the table as if she'd been burned.

"Anna, are you quite alright? You look a bit flushed, dear." Cora asked, concerned.

"Yes, are you alright?" John seconded with a hint of playfulness.

"I'm fine," Anna spoke in a rush, "I'm not used to drinking so early in the day. I think I just need to visit the lady's a moment and put some water on my face. If you'll excuse me." She placed her napkin on her chair and made a quick exit.

John couldn't help a small chuckle and a feeling of pride that he could cause her to become so flustered, but when he looked up he was met with the smirking looks of his friends.

"What?"

"Somehow I don't think it's the alcohol that has Anna so flushed." Rob smiled skeptically.

"No?" John said innocently, "wonder what it could be then." He became more serious and asked, "You like her though?"

Cora rushed to answer, "She's absolutely lovely, John. And I can tell she makes you happy." She smiled fondly at her husband's friend.

"She does," he agreed, "I honestly don't know when I've been happier, if I ever have been. I only worry about us being so far apart."

"I shouldn't worry about that." Rob interjected, "It's inconvenient I'll grant you. But it's clear to me that the two of you are meant to be together. This is important... I'm sure you will find a way to make it work."

"It means a lot that the two of you think we're right for each other. I knew you'd like her, but I didn't think you'd be so gung ho about our relationship so quickly."

"John," Cora chuckled lightly, "It hardly been quick. It's been clear to anyone who knows you that the two of you belonged together for quite some time."

John smiled broadly at her words and looked up to see Anna returning to the table after having calmed herself enough to be presentable. She knew that she was only going to be able to contain herself for so long, however. She wanted John so badly she could hardly walk, much less endure any more of his caresses. John Bates had no idea the plans she had for him for the rest of the day.

Luckily the brunch didn't last much longer and they were on their way back to his flat in no time. Anna was quiet as they walked, and John felt a stirring of concern. Had he gone too far? Christ, they'd only just begun the more intimate part of their relationship; what had he been thinking fondling her like that in public? And in front of his friends whom she'd only just met. He wasn't some hormonal 16 year old boy, why did he have to act like one? She was probably mortified and was going to let him know it when they returned to the flat. He would just have to find a way to apologize and make it up to her.

When they finally reached his flat, John had worked himself up into such a state of self-loathing that he wasn't even expecting Anna to be friendly toward him. He couldn't believe what actually happened, but he thanked his lucky stars for it never the less.

The moment he shut the door and turned to apologize to her, Anna had him pinned to the wall, kissing his face and neck with a wild abandon. At the same time she was pulling his shirt from his trousers and attempting to undo his belt.

"Anna….bloody hell, what's going on?" he gasped between kisses.

She caught his lips then and he melted into her, his mind reeling. Last night had been slow and passionate. They'd made love well into the early hours of the morning, but this…. As she bit down on his bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue he saw a side to Anna he might never have guessed existed. She was practically animalistic in the way she was attacking him. This was primal, this was need… and who was he to argue?

He decided it was time to stop being the passive bystander in their encounter. Letting his hands travel down her body to her hips, he hiked up her dress and simultaneously turned her to the wall. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and returned her feverish kisses with everything he had, letting his instincts take over.

She'd somehow managed to open up his pants and was teasing his length between them.

"Anna we should….ahhh….we should… umm…" he actually shook his head to clear his thoughts a little. "We should go to my room…." She swallowed his words in another mind blowing kiss, the grinding of her hips making it impossible for him to protest further.

"No John. Here. Now." She demanded.

Needing no further encouragement, he carried her to the couch. He sat and let her straddle him, briefly raising her so that he could remove her panties. When it didn't really work she stood, cursing, and removed them, immediately returning to her place in John's lap. He released himself and sunk into her with a long groan. Her fingers sank into his hair and she leaned into him, rocking up and down, setting up a steady rhythm between them. Her nails raked a path along his chest on the inside of his unbuttoned shirt and around to his back. She arched into him once again, clutching at him and encouraging him to move faster.

Their laboured breaths mingled as he fumbled to pull her dress over her head, groans of pleasure filling the room around them. Not bothering to remove her bra, he bent his head to kiss her breasts. She could feel the familiar sensations building inside of her. After all the teasing and anticipation at the restaurant, she needed a release and knew it wouldn't be long in arriving .

It was the moment when he began whispering words of encouragement into her ear that she reached her peak and fell blissfully over the edge, with him following immediately after. He briefly held her in place, not wanting to lose his contact with her, before finally shifting her so that she was resting against the arm of the couch and lying across his lap, her head on his shoulder.

"So that was… nice." John said, still slightly surprised that the whole thing had happened.

"Really?" Anna raised her eyebrows mischieviously, "That was probably the least 'nice' thing I've ever done."

"Such a naughty girl," he tsked, pressing his lips into her neck before joining in Anna's laughter.

John readjusted his clothing and helped Anna to retrieve her dress. Then he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. She smiled as he brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of her fingers.

"I suppose I asked for that after my behavior in the restaurant, eh?" He smiled at her.

"You are a devil, John Bates." She playfully smacked his shoulder as she snuggled further into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly once again and settled himself deeper into the couch. They kissed each other gently several times before Anna rested her head once again on John's chest and both drifted off to sleep, spent after their efforts and the late night the night before.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Busy day tomorrow and I'm sure it's Wednesday almost everywhere else in the world so here you go. As always, I appreciate every fave, follow and especially the reviews. Please let me know what you think, what you like and what you'd like in the future.**

**I don't own anything to do with Downton Abbey and if I did no Banna fan would have to be worried about Season 5.**

John was awakened an hour or so later by the sound of his phone buzzing. He carefully extricated himself from Anna's embrace, laughing softly when he realized that she was still dead to the world. He found his phone and saw that it was Mason calling. John suddenly realized that it was well past the time he should have called to collect Beauty.

He spoke with the young concierge briefly, and together they agreed that Beauty would spend the whole weekend with the Masons so that John wouldn't have to worry about walks and early morning constitutionals while Anna was in town. He felt slightly guilty until William assured him that Beauty was quite happy being spoiled by Daisy, his wife.

When John returned to the couch he found Anna still asleep. He stood motionless and just watched her slumber. She was so beautiful lying there, her hair mussed from their lovemaking and a small smile playing on her lips. Looking at her like this, John couldn't help but feel pride and pleasure that somehow this amazing woman had fallen for him.

He bent and lifted her gently from the couch. He carried her into his bedroom, lying her on what he now thought of as 'Anna's side of the bed'. He couldn't imagine having her not occupy that space in the days to come, but he knew it would be happening all too soon. He looked at his watch and decided he had better get himself cleaned up and ready to go to the theatre. Just before he was ready to leave he kissed her softly and left her a note on his own pillow.

**Counting the minutes until I see you again. Keep my side warm for me.**

He stopped himself before writing 'Love, John', instead just signing his name. He wondered at the fact that the endearment he had used so easily yesterday now simply refused to leave his pen. _What a ridiculous mess you are, John Bates,_ he thought to himself. _It's a good thing Anna can appreciate you despite your faults. You really don't deserve her._

When Anna finally woke, she saw John's note and immediately regretted the chance she had missed to kiss him goodbye. But then she thought, perhaps it was just as well, she might not have let him leave at all. She smiled at the thought and sent him a quick text.

**I guess the bloom is off the rose now you've had your way with me. You didn't even wake me to say goodbye. ) I might have to punish you later! A**

It only took a few moments for John to reply:

**Did try to wake you. I picked you up, jostled you about, carried you to bed. You didn't even miss a snore. Pretty proud an old man like me could wear out a young thing like you so thoroughly... but feel free to punish away! J**

**I don't snore. A**

**Riiiiiight! J**

**Break a leg tonight. Can't wait to see you. A**

**Same here. Ta. J**

Not long after they had finished texting, Anna received a call from Leslie, John's on screen wife. She explained that Cora had invited she and her fiance to go to dinner with them but that she would be coming alone as Tim had a business engagement. She wondered if Anna would mind if she and Mary, who had decided to tag along, picked her up at 6:30. Anna said of course it would be lovely and went off to get ready to go out.

She was just putting in her second earring when John's doorbell rang. When she opened it, there were Leslie and Mary.

"Hello Anna," Mary smiled, "so lovely to see you again. I hope you don't mind that I've barged in without an invite. It's rare that you get one of us without getting the whole lot, at least in London." She extended her hand and as Anna took it Mary leaned in and gave her the slightest peck on the cheek.

"We'd better get going," Leslie said, looking in Mary's direction, "You know how Rob and Cora always arrive everywhere on time."

They were at the restaurant and had placed their orders when Anna spoke to the group, "I wanted to thank you all again. You've been so kind and made me feel so welcome, special even."

Leslie patted Anna's hand, "You're special to John so you're special to us. We've all been dying to meet you for months."

"For months? But John and I have only been dating for a few weeks."

"We knew all about you long before the two of you were officially a couple." Leslie continued, "John talked about you all the time and was always reading us your texts and bragging about your school work. We all knew it was just a matter of time."

"We hoped so anyway," Cora said with a smile.

"Really?" Anna seemed a little embarrassed, "You hoped we'd end up together?"

"Of course," Leslie continued, "it's obvious how happy John is with you in his life. And you've gotten him to stop smoking and cut back on his drinking, which is a bonus."

Anna smiled shyly, "I don't think I had anything to do with that."

"Of course you did. John practically told me so himself," Robert smiled encouragingly at Anna.

"Did he?" she asked, her heart racing.

"He did."

Mary had had enough of all the sentimentality and spoke up, "Well I for one would have loved you if you had been a two headed ogre." Cora and Rob both glared at her and she went on, "What? I'm not saying Anna isn't lovely in her own right, I'm just saying I wouldn't have cared much if she weren't. Anything to get rid of that horrible Vera woman. Did you ever have the _**pleasure**_ of meeting her, Anna?"

"Once, in St. Andrews."

"Then I'm sure you agree, the bar wasn't set all that high."

Anna stifled a giggle, Leslie rolled her eyes and the Crawley's were just relieved that the waiter chose that moment to return with their meals.

The rest of the meal passed by quickly and pleasantly. Everyone made small talk and enjoyed themselves tremendously. Anna fit right in and was even beginning to feel comfortable enough to throw out a teasing remark every once in awhile. By around 10:00 though, she began to droop and feel exhaustion setting in. She assumed it was the excitement of the last few days catching up with her. She thanked them all again and rose to leave.

"I'll see you into a cab," Rob offered.

"That's not necessary Rob, but thank you."

"I insist," with that he rose from the table and escorted Anna to the door.

While they were waiting for the cab to arrive he wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "You've done spectacularly well with everyone. They adore you."

"If they do I'm sure it's all down to you and Cora acting as my 'sponsors'. John couldn't ask for better friends, nor could I. You don't mind me calling you my friend do you?"

"I'm honored to be your friend, Anna." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I know it's early days, but Cora and I have been worried about John the last year or so. He wasn't at his best when he was with Vera. When we see him with you, we feel we no longer have to worry, so thank you. Thank you for bringing out the best in John."

"That's kind of you to say. I like to think we bring out the best in each other, just like I imagine you and Cora do." She gave Rob's forearm a little squeeze and got in the cab. They both said good night and waved as the car made its way out of the driveway.

When she got back to John's flat it was 10:30. She thought about waiting up for him but was simply too tired. Instead she wrote him a quick note, which she laid on his pillow, and then climbed into his bed, snuggling under the covers.

John entered his flat quietly sometime in the early hours of the morning. He made his way to his room and smiled when he saw Anna lying in his bed wearing one of his old t-shirts. He was happy that she had not been shy and gone to the guest room, although he had decided he would join her there if she had. They weren't going to get much time together over the next few months and he had no intention of wasting a minute of it.

He saw the note Anna had left for him and took it with him into the bathroom while he changed. He chuckled as he read:

**If you try harder to wake me up this time I'll forgive you for not saying goodbye…..and I'll thank you properly for letting me borrow your shirt. A**

He was only too happy to comply.

He and Anna slept late on Sunday and over breakfast John managed to talk her into changing her travel plans to the last possible flight to Edinburgh. He hired a skiff and took her rowing on the Thames, although mostly they floated while Anna leaned back against his chest, wrapped tightly in his arms. They shared a picnic lunch and talked and talked, simply enjoying being together again.

When the time came for Anna to leave, John wanted to accompany her to the airport but she insisted they say good-bye at the flat.

"I know I'm going to cry," she explained, "and the last thing either of us needs right now is a long teary good-bye at the airport where anyone with a cell phone could post a video or picture."

John reluctantly agreed, and now they were standing at his door, Mason having already taken Anna's luggage downstairs to the car.

John leaned his forehead against Anna's and complained, "I can't believe I haven't done a play in years and then I agree to one at absolutely _**the most**_ inconvenient time."

Anna chuckled, "You weren't to know. And you love the stage." She ran her hands over his back as she spoke.

"I do, but I'd rather be with you," he pouted, "I should have acted on my feelings long ago."

"And if you had we would have been separated by your filming schedule, or your movie, or your voice work. Let's don't go down that road again. What's done is done. At least we've had this weekend."

"I know you're right. I appreciate the sacrifice it took for you to be here." He kissed her forehead and continued, "You've made me so happy, I can't thank you enough."

Anna smiled wickedly, "Oh I think you've _**thanked me**_ just fine." They kissed each other slowly and deeply until Anna finally broke away. "I have to go or I'll miss my plane."

"Mmmm, that would be terrible," John's voice didn't really indicate any regret at the thought at all. He leaned down and began kissing her neck in the spot he had discovered drove her crazy.

"You're not playing fair," Anna protested weakly.

"I know, but what's the point of having the whole day off tomorrow if you're leaving tonight?" He began kissing her neck again.

"John!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be good,." He reluctantly let her go and took a small step backward. "Call me when you get home."

"It will be terribly late."

"I don't care, I won't be able to sleep otherwise. Promise?"

"I promise," Anna turned and made her way to the elevator as soon as she said the words. It would be so easy to just stay here with John and let school be damned, but she didn't want to be that kind of person. She wanted her relationship with John to add to them both, not take something from one or the other. If it was meant to be, and she felt it was, then they would find a way to make it work. She turned and waved as the elevator doors closed, keeping eye contact with John until the last possible second.


End file.
